Que sa vie est courte
by cathy863
Summary: Accident, un vampire sauve une enfant! Leur lien est immédiat. Pourquoi? Heureusement pour lui, Carlisle et sa famille sont là et vont l'aider. Carlisle est trés intrigué par ce vampire si différent d'eux. Ma 2eme fic aprés "sauvage"
1. 01 Prologue

1 – Prologue

_An 1158 :_

Je m'éveille doucement, mon sommeil diurne m'apporte une fois de plus des sens surdéveloppé. Les utilisant, je ne perçois aucun son dans le château, Antoine doit être sorti pour chasser, il aime le crépuscule, ce moment si particulier ou le soleil se couche mais apparait encore à l'horizon, le moment où il nous fait le moins de mal. Je finis par me lever laissant les draps froissés derrière moi, je me dirige vers les meurtrissures percées dans les murs ouvrant d'un coup sec les lourdes tentures noires qui les masquent.

Je reste un moment à observer l'immense parc qui entoure notre maison et la forêt l'attenant, écoutant le bruit des animaux que je perçois malgré les murs en pierre brute de ma demeure. La nuit est noire quand je me décide enfin à sortir de ma chambre. Descendant les escaliers de bois bruts, je me rends dans le petit salon. Je ne crains pas le froid, mais comme j'aime entendre le crépitement du feu, j'en allume un. Prenant avec délicatesse un grand livre fait à la main par des moines, je m'installe prés de l'âtre. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Antoine de m'avoir appris à lire, grâce à lui je peux explorer le monde qui m'entoure, je peux découvrir la philosophie, l'histoire… Tant de chose passionnante.

Alors que j'ouvre le grand volume, un parchemin glisse à terre. Croyant avoir abimé l'ouvrage, je peste contre moi-même en me penchant pour le ramasser. Il va surement falloir retourner à l'abbaye pour le faire réparer. Lisant les premiers mots inscrits dessus, je me fige, glacé.

_Nicolas, mon ami._

_J'espère qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner de t'avoir transformé, de t'avoir condamné à cette vie maudite. Qu'un jour tu pourras m'absoudre de t'avoir imposé cette vie par égoïsme, la solitude me pesait tant. Quand je t'ai croisé sur la route de la conquête de Jérusalem, quand j'ai senti la mort venir sur toi après la bataille contre les infidèles, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de te transformer. Egoïstement j'ai pensé que je serais moins seul en ta compagnie. J'ai faillis. Pardonne-moi un jour si tu le peux, je ne supporte plus cette solitude, pardonne-moi de t'abandonner alors que je t'ai crée._

_Antoine_

Antoine, mon ami, mon mentor, mon sire. Je froisse la feuille dans ma main avec tellement de colère qu'elle se réduit en poussière. Je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de courir dehors pour le retrouver, je sais qu'il n'est plus. Réduit en cendre d'une manière quelconque, Antoine n'était pas fait pour être un vampire, trop sensible. Qu'il est survécu plus de mille ans est déjà un miracle en soi.

Et me voilà, moi, Nicolas Herbert Boniface Constant De La Garderois, troisième fils du vicomte Delacroix, ancien chevalier parti au croisade pour chasser les infidèles de Jérusalem, me voilà donc le dernier représentant de ma race.


	2. 02 Double rencontre

**Deidei : J'étais sure que son nom te ferait rire, un tantinet pompeux (lol). Contente de t'avoir à nouveaux dans mes lectrices (ou lecteurs)**

**Tata grimma : Oui, j'avoue, l'idée de faire un mélange m'est venu aprés avoir lu ta fic, merci beaucoup pour l'inspiration. Par contre, je fais comme Mme MEYERS, j'arrange aussi un peu le vampire classique à ma sauce (lol). Par contre mon Nicolas est beaucoup moins sinique et sanguinaire que ton Kay (que je trouve excelent)**

**Carla : Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que tu ais aimé "Sauvage", j'espere que tu aimera aussi celle ci, même si elle est différente.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lissent même si apparament, cette histoire interesse moins que ma précedente (que 35 lecteurs pour le prologue, snif)**

**-----------------------------**

2 – Double rencontre

_De nos jours :_

PdV Nicolas :

Me voilà de retour en France, en Bretagne, pays de mon enfance, de mon humanité, après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour du monde. J'ai vécu partout, dans le nouveau monde, au pays du soleil levant... Mais rien ne vaut la belle France que je retrouve avec plaisir. J'ai racheté le château où Antoine et moi vivions après ma transformation.

Ce petit château, à peine 22 pièces, a beaucoup été modifié depuis la dernière fois que j'y avais habité. Les fortifications avait disparu, de grandes fenêtres ont remplacé les meurtrières. Une immense baie vitrée à été installé, laissant pénétrer la lumière du jour. Il faudra que j'achète de lourds rideaux pour pouvoir échapper au soleil quand il se montrera. Par contre, il y a toujours le pigeonnier mais il a été réaménagé en salon. Tant mieux, j'aime beaucoup la vue sur les falaises et sur la mer que l'on a de là haut. Le petit parc et la forêt sont toujours là.

J'avance doucement vers ce qui sera donc ma demeure pour les dix/quinze ans à venir, le court laps de temps avant que les humains ne commencent à se poser des questions sur mon éternelle jeunesse. Je pénètre dans l'entrée, heureux de rentrer chez moi. L'intérieur a été totalement refait aussi, à ma demande, j'ai bien précisé par téléphone à la décoratrice ce que je voulais et payant rubis sur l'ongle, j'attends que mes souhaits soient parfaitement réalisé. Apparemment, c'est le cas. L'entrée donnant sur le grand escalier central reflète exactement le style ancien en bois que je désirais, un petit guéridon à coté de la porte attend clé, journaux ou autres. Je me dirige vers la pièce que j'utiliserais surement le plus, le grand salon. Là, la décoratrice s'est surpassée, sur tout le mur du fond, une immense bibliothèque n'attend plus que j'y range mes livres. Devant un bureau en chêne massif est installé avec une petite lampe de travail rappelant les anciens chandeliers. Au centre de la pièce se trouve deux confortables canapé de cuir et deux fauteuils du même style, le tout est séparé par une table basse. L'immense cheminée est toujours là, tellement grande qu'on pourrait y faire rôtir un cochon entier. Et c'est en face que la cheminée que ce trouve la baie vitrée, de lourde tenture d'une couleur chocolat qui se marrie avec la couleur des canapés est déjà installé. Parfait. Arrivé de nuit, je me place devant la grande fenêtre et admire un moment le clair de lune.

M'arrachant à ma contemplation, je visite rapidement le reste de la maison avant de me diriger vers ma chambre. Là aussi, le style ancien est de rigueur. Un immense lit à baldaquin muni de rideau bleu sombre trône contre le mur, au centre de la pièce. Il n'y a rien d'autres dans la pièce à part une petite fenêtre muni de lourds rideaux eux aussi bleu sombre. J'ouvre la fenêtre, inspirant l'air marin, des volets renforcés ont été installés. Bien, ça ne laissera pas passé la lumière. A la droite du lit, il y a une porte, l'ouvrant je découvre que la chambre attenante a été transformée en dressing room, aussi grand et bien aménagé que beaucoup de magasin. Impeccable, pour moi qui adore la haute couture, c'est vraiment parfait. La porte au fond du dressing mène à la salle de bain. Toute en marbre italien, elle contient une large baignoire pouvant accueillir trois ou quatre personnes, équipée d'un jacuzzi et une grande douche à plusieurs jets. Il y a aussi deux lavabos et un grand miroir, qui ne me servira pas, vu que je ne me reflète pas dedans.

Mon horloge interne me prévient que le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, retournant dans la chambre, je ferme les volets et les rideaux. Je m'allonge sur le lit et me laisse aller à la torpeur qui me gagne.

Après ma journée de sommeil, je me réveille en pleine forme. Il m'est déjà arrivé de me passer de mon sommeil diurne, c'est une horreur, tout mes sens s'affaiblissent, ma force s'amenuise, une atrocité. Là ce n'est pas le cas, mon odorat, ouï, toucher… sont à leur summum. Les utilisant, je sens des relents d'humain dans la maison. Prudemment, je descends pour m'apercevoir que les déménageurs ont entreposés mes cartons dans l'entrée. Parfait. Je remonte immédiatement prendre une douche, j'adore la sensation de l'eau brulante sur ma peau glacée. Une fois lavé et habillé, je monte dans le pigeonnier, aménager pour être aussi douiller qu'un cocoon, pour admirer la vue, le temps est couvert, cachant la lune. Le vent qui souffle fait de grandes vagues qui s'écrasent avec fracas sur les rochers. J'aime ce son.

Une rafale de vent porte une odeur à mes narines. Je me sens intrigué, cette odeur est à la fois inédite et familière, on dirait l'odeur du sang, mais pas vraiment. Un sentiment d'urgence se saisit de moi, impérieux. Dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse inhumaine, je laisse l'effluve me guider vers les falaises. M'en approchant, je capte des gémissements, j'accélère au point d'en devenir invisible. Arrivé au bord des falaises, j'entends une fois de plus des gémissements qui, dans les grondements du vent, auraient été inaudible pour un humain. Je me penche et aperçoit trois cents mètres plus bas la mer qui se fracasse sur les rochers, et à mi-chemin, une petite forme humaine à demi inconsciente. L'enfant ne doit pas avoir plus de trois ou quatre ans, son corps est recouvert de sang, de son propre sang qui suinte de plusieurs blessures, une de ses jambes forme un angle bizarre avec le reste de son corps, un bout d'os ressort de sa cuisse. Sans même que je m'en rende compte, un hurlement de rage sort de ma bouche. Avant que je ne l'ai réellement décidé, je suis déjà en train de descendre dans le ravin. Je m'approche d'elle, doucement, me demandant comment la sortir de là sans la faire souffrir encore plus, reniflant, je ne sens aucune lésion interne, ouf. Alors que je me penche sur elle, la petite fille ouvre les yeux. Deux grands et fins yeux vert emplis de souffrance me fixent, m'implorent, mon cœur mort depuis prés de mille an fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Je lui caresse la joue, essuyant une larme.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te sortir de là. Je… »

Ma gorge se noue, elle ne peut pas mourir, je ne le permettrais pas.

« Je vais te prendre dans mes bras, ça risque de te faire mal. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps, je te le promets »

La douleur semble l'empêcher de me répondre. Je glisse mes bras sous son petit corps si fragile le plus doucement possible. Je serre les dents quand elle grimace et qu'une nouvelle plainte lui échappe. Quelle courageuse petite créature, je ressens sa souffrance comme si elle était la mienne. Je ne comprends pas comment cela est possible, mais remettant mes questions à plus tard, je calle la petite contre moi, l'emmitouflant dans mon pull puis je fais un bond qui me propulse directement en haut de la falaise.

En face de moi, en V et en position d'attaque, se tienne cinq de ceux que j'appelle des sous vampires. Je grogne et me maudit, mon attention était tellement centré sur l'enfant que j'ai fais l'impasse sur tout le reste. En tête, il y a un homme blond, les cheveux gominés, à sa droite un rouquin avec les cheveux en bataille, à sa gauche une masse de muscle brun. Derrière se tienne deux femmes, une grande blonde et une toute petite brune. Je serre l'enfant un peu plus contre moi, faisant attention tout de même à ne pas la blesser plus. Je ne la laisserais pas tomber entre leurs griffes. Cinq sous vampires (le rouquin grogne), malgré ma force, ça ne serait déjà pas facile, mais je dois en plus protéger la petite fille. Jamais je n'y arriverais. Pendant que je réfléchis à mes options, je ne les quitte pas des yeux et je vois le rouquin quitter sa position d'attaque et me regarder fixement. Je commence à me dire que la seule solution pour éviter qu'ils ne la vident de son sang est de la tuer moi-même. A ce moment là, le rouquin s'écrit

« Non, ne faites pas cela » Il se tourne vers le blond gominé « Il croit qu'on veut tuer l'enfant, il tente de la protéger de nous »

Comment ce sous vampire (nouveau grognement de sa part) peut il savoir ça ? Je vois le meneur du groupe quitter à son tour sa position d'attaque et s'adresser au rouquin

« Tu en es sur ? »

Le rouquin acquiesce. S'ils croient que je vais me laisser prendre à leur petit jeu, le meneur interrompt mes réflexions

« Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, elle est blessée, je peux l'aider, je suis médecin »

Un médecin, un vampire de sa race, ai-je l'air aussi naïf que ça ? Ce ne sont que des animaux incapables de se contrôler devant l'odeur du sang. Le rouquin grogne à nouveau, il ne semble pas m'apprécier, je m'en moque, c'est réciproque. Il se tourne à nouveau vers leur chef.

« Il ne te croit pas »

Le gominé soupire et me tourne le dos pour s'adresser à ses acolytes.

« Partez, il me laissera peut être l'aider si je suis seul »

La blonde ne semble pas d'accord

« Et s'il t'attaque ? Hein, non on reste »

« Rosalie s'il te plait » Il se tourne vers le rouquin « Tu es sur qu'il s'inquiète du sort de l'enfant ? » Le rouquin hoche la tête « Bien, tu vois Rosalie, je suis le seul qui peut l'aider. Partez et appelez une ambulance, qu'ils nous attendent sur la route »

Je profite de leur conversation pour tenter de me sauver avec la petite, mais le brun grogne, montrant qu'il me surveille. Les quatres sous vampires (nouveau grognement) finissent par obéir et partir. Le gominé se tourne alors vers moi et s'approche les mains écartés.

« Tu peux m'attaquer si tu veux, je suis seul… Mais je suis vraiment médecin et je peux vraiment l'aider. Elle a perdu trop de sang, même à vitesse vampirique, tu ne pourras pas l'emmener à l'hôpital à temps. Il faut d'abord arrêter l'hémorragie »

Je le regarde s'approcher, les autres se sont vraiment éloigné, même avec mon odorat surdéveloppé, je ne les sens plus dans les parages. J'hésite, la vie de l'enfant m'est devenue extrêmement chère, je ne me l'explique pas, mais c'est ainsi. Je finis par la déposer délicatement dans l'herbe sans quitter le blond des yeux. Je m'adresse à lui, menaçant.

« Si tu la tue, tu seras mort avant même d'avoir compris ce qui t'arrive »

Le blond hoche la tête et s'accroupie prés de la petite fille. Il semble savoir ce qu'il fait.

PdV Carlisle :

Une petite fille a disparu. Le chef de la police, me sachant médecin, est venu nous demander de participer à la battue pour retrouver l'enfant. Bien sur nous avons accepté et nous sommes séparés en deux groupes, Edward, Alice, Rosalie et Emmet sont venus avec moi vers les falaises tandis qu'Esmée, Bella, Jasper et Delphine sont partis vers la forêt. Immédiatement, nous avons repéré l'odeur du sang, étrangement, aucun d'entre nous n'était particulièrement attiré par cet arôme. Alors que nous nous approchions, une autre odeur étrange est venu nous chatouiller les narines, l'effluve venait immanquablement d'un autre vampire, mais tellement différente de la notre qu'elle nous laissait perplexe.

Puis il a bondit devant nous, serrant l'enfant contre lui. Automatiquement, nous nous sommes mis en position d'attaque, prêt à défendre la petite fille. Je ne pu m'empêcher de le détailler. Il était grand, plus d'un mètre quatre vingt dix. Ses habits, bien qu'abimé par le tranchant de la pierre, venait vraisemblablement d'un grand couturier. Son visage fin, noble, était aussi pale que les nôtres. Mais la grande différence venait de ses yeux, des yeux bleu profond. Aucun de nous n'a gardé la couleur de ses yeux, les nôtres sont soit rouges, soit dorés selon notre régime alimentaire. Pourtant les siens sont bleu et semblent nous lancer des éclairs, il est pourtant de notre race, même si son odeur est à la fois semblable et différente. Rien que le bond qu'il a fait nous le prouve. Cet individu me laisse perplexe, en d'autre circonstance, j'aurais aimé pouvoir discuter avec lui, faire le point sur nos ressemblances et sur nos différences. Mais malheureusement, ça ne semble pas possible, il s'est lui aussi mis en position d'attaque, semblant vouloir à tout prix garder sa proie.

Alors que nous nous apprêtons à l'attaquer, j'entends Edward crier. Ce qu'il me dit ensuite me sidère. Si ce vampire veut lui aussi sauver l'enfant, il faut absolument que je le convaincs de me laisser l'aider. Ce n'est pas facile, mais il finit par me laisser l'approcher. Aussitôt que je suis prêt de la fillette, elle s'est évanouie, j'oublie cet homme étrange pour me concentrer sur ses blessures. Je les panse du mieux que je peux avec les moyens du bord.

« J'ai besoin de tissu pour lui faire des bandages »

L'air inquiet, le vampire arrache immédiatement sa chemise en plusieurs morceaux qu'il me tend. Il semble terrorisé à l'idée que la petite ne meurt.

« Ça vous ira ? »

J'hoche la tête et continue de soigner l'enfant.

« J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais ici, il faut maintenant l'emmener à l'hôpital le plus vite possible, mes enfants ont du prévenir les secours, ils devraient nous attendre sur la route »

Je vais pour prendre l'enfant mais le vampire me repousse et la prend dans ses bras. Les précautions qu'il prend pour s'occuper d'elle m'étonne de plus en plus. Je me demande quels liens peuvent exister entre lui et la petite fille. Nous partons rapidement dés qu'il a callé la fillette confortablement contre lui. L'ambulance est bien là, le vampire la dépose avec douceur sur le brancard, lui caressant la joue.

« On va s'occuper de toi, tu verras, tout ira bien »

L'un des ambulanciers tente de le faire redescendre de l'ambulance, il n'a pour toute réponse qu'un regard noir. Connaissant l'infirmier avec lequel j'ai déjà travaillé, j'interviens avant que ça ne dégénère.

« C'est son oncle, il va rester avec elle »

Je monte à mon tour et avec le matériel présent, entreprend de désinfecter ses plaies. La voix chevrotante, le vampire s'adresse à moi. L'angoisse se lit dans son regard

« Elle va s'en sortir ? »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre, l'état de l'enfant est critique mais le lien entre elle et lui semble tellement puissant que j'ai un peu peur de sa réaction si je le lui dis. Je finis par me décider pour la vérité.

« Son état est critique, elle a perdue beaucoup de sang, sa jambe et son bras sont cassés à plusieurs endroit. Elle est en hypothermie et son cœur bat trop faiblement. Malheureusement je ne peux rien garantir »

Je le vois baiser la tête, comme sonné par mes révélations. Il finit par s'assoir sur le lit de l'enfant et lui prend légèrement la main.

« Bats toi mon ange, bats toi. Il y a une belle vie qui t'attends, il faut que tu te battes »

Dans ma tête, un million de question se bouscule, sur lui, sur l'enfant, sur le fait qu'il lui accorde tant d'importance. Mais je sens que je n'aurais aucune réponse tant qu'elle sera entre la vie et la mort. Le reste du voyage vers l'hôpital se poursuit dans un silence entrecoupé des encouragements qu'il lui prodigue.

**-------------------**

**Voici donc mon premier chapitre, n'hesitez pas à vous laisser tenter par le bouton vert et à me dire ce que vous en pensez**


	3. 03 La belle au bois dormant

**Tata Grimma : Alors, Delphine, c'est un petit clin d'oeil à ma premiere fiction.**

**Karmin : Alors, j'attends la tienne maintenant (lol)**

**Demoisel : Pour le résumé, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, il est complètement nul, mais je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre (surtout que le nombre de lettre est limité, je ne sais pas faire de pub lol). Le prologue est effectivement déboussolant car mon vampire est un vampire à ma sauce, pour les différences/ressemblance avec les vampires Cullen et autres, ça viendra, le pourquoi du comment aussi. N'hesite pas à continuer à me donner ton opinion, elle m'aide toujours beaucoup. **

**Voilà donc mon nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il plaise à tous les lecteurs.**

**--------------------------------**

3 – La belle au bois dormant

PdV Nicolas :

Une semaine, une semaine que cette petite princesse dort, ses magnifiques yeux verts cachés derrière ses paupières. Ses cheveux noir comme la nuit s'étalent sur l'oreiller blanc, sa peau rendu pale, presque translucide par la maladie repose dans cette chambre d'hôpital impersonnelle.

Coma dû à une septicémie, tel à été le verdict du médecin. Je sens ma mort qui approche à chaque jour qui passe sans qu'elle ne s'éveille. Tout les matins, je lutte contre la torpeur qui tente de s'emparer de moi, je ne veux la quitter, ne serait ce qu'une minute. Mais lutter devient de plus en plus difficile, le manque de sang m'affaiblit aussi. Je n'ai pas été chassé depuis mon retour en France. Une semaine, moi qui chasse au minimum tout les deux jours, je ne sais pas comment de temps je tiendrais encore. Mais je ne veux, je ne peux la quitter dans cet état.

L'entrée de sa mère, Amélie, me distrait de mes sordides besoins. Comme tous les jours, elle me salue, et comme d'habitude, je ne lui réponds pas, elle ne s'en formalise pas. Je me souviens de leur arrivé, elle paniquée, son mari, ennuyé, le lendemain de l'accident de sa fille.

_Flash back _

_Alors que je tiens la main de l'enfant dans la mienne, une femme au bord de l'hystérie pénètre dans la chambre et se précipite vers ma princesse._

_« Eden, oh Eden, mon bébé »_

_Eden, tel est donc le prénom de mon petit ange, cela lui va tellement bien. La mère pleure tandis que son mari reste sur le pas de la porte, me regardant l'air mauvais. Je me lève, prés à l'affrontement._

_« Et vous, vous êtes qui ? »_

_Je m'aperçois à ce moment que le docteur vampire est là lui aussi, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui répond à ma place._

_« C'est l'homme qui a retrouvé votre fille et qu'il la sauvé. Sans lui, nous ne l'aurions jamais retrouvé à temps, il… » _

_Il hésite, ne sachant pas trop comment expliquer ma présence prés d'Eden, ni mon engouement pour la petite fille. Nous ne nous sommes quasiment pas parlé depuis l'admission d'Eden._

_« Il prend très à cœur la santé d'Eden. » Il se tourne vers moi « Ce sont les parents d'Eden, Marc et Amélie »_

_Son père râle, ma présence le dérange visiblement, mais sa mère me saute dessus avant que je n'ai eu le temps de le voir venir. Une journée sans sommeil a déjà des effets sur mes capacités._

_« Oh merci, merci » Elle essuie ses larmes « Demandez moi ce que vous voulez, vous avez sauvé mon bébé »_

_Je retire ses bras d'autour de mon cou, je ne dis rien et reprend ma place près d'Eden. La femme ne semble pas m'en vouloir et s'installe en face de moi, de l'autre coté de sa fille. Je profite du silence pour les observer discrètement._

_Le père n'est pas très grand, je dirais un mètre soixante dix, pas plus. Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que ceux de sa fille, mais c'est yeux sont marrons. Il est bedonnant et une calvitie naissance apparait sur le haut de son crane, ses traits sont disgracieux. Il est clair qu'à part la couleur de sa chevelure, sa fille ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Sa mère est plus jolie, sans pour autant être belle. Elle est blonde avec des grands yeux verts, elle aussi. Un peu plus grande que son mari, elle est plutôt élancée et sportive. Ses traits sont fins, là aussi comme ceux de sa fille. _

_Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens que l'homme trépigne d'ennuie. Je me retiens de lui sauter à la gorge pour le peu d'intérêt qu'il semble porter à Eden. Il finit par partir, Amélie le suit dans le couloir. Je les entends se disputer._

_« Tu ne peux pas partir »_

_« Pourquoi pas, qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, je ne suis pas médecin »_

_« Mais c'est ta fille aussi… Tu… tu ne peux pas t'en moquer »_

_« Je n'y peux rien, point. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester »_

_Amélie finit par revenir dans la chambre, m'adressant un petit sourire d'excuse, et à reprendre sa place. Seul les bips des machines viennent parfois rompre le silence qu'il règne dans la pièce._

_Fin du Flash back_

Revenant au présent, Je regarde sa mère. Au début, je lui en ais voulu d'avoir laissé sa fille et je l'ais rendu responsable de son accident. Mais au fil des jours, je m'aperçois que son amour pour sa fille est sincère et puissant. Son père n'est pas revenu la voir et seul le fait de ne pas vouloir laisser Eden m'a empêché d'aller le saigner.

PdV Amélie :

Sa présence ne me dérange pas, je ne la comprends pas mais je l'accepte. Il y a tant d'amour et de peur quand il regarde ma fille que je ne me sens pas le droit de le séparer d'elle. Marc n'est pas d'accord, le contraire aurait été étonnant. Il voulait faire expulser Nicolas par la force, mais je n'ai pas cédé. Cet homme a risqué sa vie pour ma fille, il est visiblement mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Il est là quand j'arrive le matin et quand je repars le soir. Les infermières m'ont dis qu'il ne la quittait pas de la nuit. Ça me rassure de savoir qu'elle n'est pas seul les ténèbres tombent.

Parfois je lui parle, c'est comme ça que j'ai fini par connaitre son nom. Mais la plupart du temps il ne semble pas m'écouter, sauf si je parle d'Eden, là il semble boire mes paroles. Il est étrange, mais je ne sens que ma fille ne sera jamais autant en sécurité que quand il est là. C'est bizarre, je sais, mais c'est pourtant ce que je ressens.

Aujourd'hui, il est encore plus pale que d'habitude. J'ai l'impression que l'état d'Eden le rend malade. J'aimerais l'aider, à plusieurs reprises, je lui ais ramené à manger, des petits plats fait maison. Très poli, il m'a remercié, mais n'y a pas touché. Je le sens de plus en plus faible. J'ai peur que si Eden ne se réveille pas, on les perde tout les deux. Je me sens impuissante face au Coma de ma fille et à l'état de Nicolas. J'aimerais pourtant pouvoir faire quelques choses. Alors, moi, pourtant athée, je me suis mise à prier tout les soirs pour mon enfant.

PdV Carlisle :

Assis à mon bureau, à l'hôpital, je revois une fois de plus le dossier médical de la petite Eden. Son état est stable, mais je sais que plus le temps passe, plus il sera difficile pour elle de sortir de son Coma. Je m'inquiète pour elle, mais aussi pour Nicolas. Je l'ai entendu quand il a dit son nom à Amélie. Il semble s'affaiblir, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il n'a pas mangé ce que lui a apporté la mère de la petite fille, ce qui me fait dire qu'il doit avoir le même régime alimentaire que moi et ce malgré le bleu de ses yeux. Mais normalement, une semaine de diète ne devrait pas l'affaiblir à ce point. Plus étonnant encore, alors qu'il est visiblement en manque et qu'il est entouré d'odeur humaine, il ne semble éprouver aucune frénésie meurtrière.

Cet homme est une énigme pour moi, mais je me doute que mes questions se heurteront à un mur tant que la fillette sera dans cet état. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas les questions qui me manquent. Me levant, je décide d'aller voir l'enfant, je pourrais en même temps vérifier l'état de son protecteur.

Entrant dans la chambre, je les trouve dans la même position que les autres jours, l'un en face de l'autre autour d'Eden. Ils relèvent la tête à mon arrivé, espérant une bonne nouvelle de ma part. Comme d'habitude, seul Amélie s'adresse à moi.

« Bonjour docteur »

« Bonjour, je viens voir l'état de ma patience »

« Voulez vous que l'on sorte pour que vous l'examiniez »

Le regard de Nicolas me renseigne exactement sur ce qu'il me fera si je ne fais que tenter de l'éloigner d'elle. Je lui souris, rassurant et réponds à Amélie.

« Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire »

Après avoir ausculté l'enfant, je me tourne à nouveau vers Amélie.

« Je demanderais à une infirmière de passer pour changer ses pansements »

« Il n'y a aucune amélioration ? »

J'entends l'espoir que sa mère à mis dans sa phrase et je n'ai malheureusement pas de réponse satisfaisante à lui fournir. Je lui souris et retourne à mon bureau, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits dans la chambre.

La nuit tombe, de loin j'entends Amélie qui embrasse sa fille et souhaite une bonne nuit à Nicolas avant de rentrer chez elle pour retrouver son mari. Je n'apprécie pas ce dernier, il ne semble pas du tout s'intéresser au sort de sa fille. J'attends que le changement de service soit passé et que les infirmières de nuit se soient installées à leur poste pour me glisser discrètement dans le frigidaire où l'on garde le sang. J'hésite un peu, culpabilisant de prendre du sang dont je sais que nous risquons de manquer. Mais je me dis que même si Nicolas s'est parfaitement maitrisé jusqu'à maintenant, un vampire devenu fou et sanguinaire au sein de l'hôpital serait encore pire. Mettant mes doutes de coté, je m'empare de trois pochettes de sang que je glisse dans ma blouse.

Mon larcin en poche, je me dirige immédiatement vers la chambre d'Eden. Nicolas est toujours là, fidèle à son poste. Il relève la tête à mon entrée. Je ne me perds pas en fioriture et sort le sang.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, je me suis dis que vous aviez peut être faim »

Une lueur de reconnaissant brille un instant dans son regard, puis il saisit les pochettes en chuchotant un « merci » Ne voulant pas être indiscret, je quitte la pièce aussitôt.

PdV Nicolas :

Je regarde les pochettes que j'ai en main. Une fois de plus, le vampire docteur est parvenu à m'étonner. Ne voulant pas que ma princesse me voit en train de boire du sang, au cas où elle se réveillerait, je tourne le dos au lit et plante mes dents dans les poches, avalant goulument le sang qu'ils contiennent. Beurk, le sang est froid, mais c'est mieux que rien. Sans retrouver ma pleine puissance, je sens mes forces qui reviennent au fur et à mesure que le liquide coule dans ma gorge.

Une fois terminé, je reprends ma place à ses cotés, reprenant sa main dans la mienne.

PdV Eden :

J'ai mal, j'ai peur. J'sais pas où j'suis. Maman, je veux ma maman. Je commence à pleurer puis entends sa voix

« Ne pleure pas, je suis là »

J'arrête de pleurer immédiatement et je le regarde. C'est mon ange, celui qui est venu quand j'avais si mal, celui qui m'a protégé quand les monstres sont arrivés.

PdV Nicolas :

J'ai l'impression que le soleil ne brille que pour moi dans ses grands yeux verts qui se sont enfin ouvert. Que le paradis existe et qu'il est là, devant moi. Eden, c'est elle mon paradis. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur mort va éclater tant le bonheur de la voir éveiller est immense. Je serre sa main et lui caresse les cheveux.

« Ça va aller maintenant, tout va aller mieux, je te le promets »

Elle me sourit, ou plutôt tente de me sourire, mais ce simple effort semble la faire souffrir.

« Non, non, ne bouge pas, princesse, je vais appeler le docteur »

J'appuie sur le bouton d'appel avec force et à plusieurs reprises. Une infirmière arrive immédiatement, surement étonné d'être appelé dans la chambre d'une comateuse.

« Oh, la petite chérie est revenue parmi nous. Je vais prévenir le docteur Cullen immédiatement, je crois qu'il n'est pas encore parti »

Ce n'est un secret pour personne dans cet établissement que le docteur Cullen porte une attention particulière à cette enfant. Peu de temps après, il entre dans la chambre. La réaction d'Eden est surprenante, elle se met à se débattre violemment, menaçant de débrancher les appareils auxquelles elle est reliée, et à hurler. Carlisle et moi échangeons un regard d'incompréhension. Je tente de calmer la petite.

« Eden, calme toi, ma puce, tu vas te faire du mal, arrête »

Le seul changement de comportement que cela provoque est que la fillette se rapproche de moi, tirant dangereusement sur la corde qui maintient sa jambe cassée en l'air, pour se mettre sous ma protection. Je ne comprends pas, je ressens sa panique, commençant à la partager. De son bras valide, Eden pointe le doigt sur Carlisle, elle pleure

« Monstre, j'ai peur, monstre »

Instinctivement, je me positionne face à Carlisle plaçant le lit et Eden derrière moi. Il tend ses mains en avant.

« Nicolas, je ne lui veux aucun mal, tu le sais »

Ces mots pénètrent doucement mon cerveau embrumé par la peur d'Eden

« Sors, vite sors »

Il part sans comprendre. Dés qu'il a disparu, Eden se calme. Je passe mon bras doucement sur ses épaules, la berçant délicatement.

« C'est fini, là, c'est fini… Tu n'as rien à craindre »

Ses pleurs se calment et elle finit par s'endormir. J'ai un moment de panique quand je vois ses yeux se refermer mais sa respiration régulière me rassure, elle dort simplement. Sachant que le docteur m'entend, je lui murmure pour ne pas réveiller ma princesse.

« Tant qu'elle aura peur, vous ne pénétrez pas dans cette chambre »

Mon ouïe défaillante ne permet pas d'entendre une réponse, mais je sais que lui m'a parfaitement compris.

PdV Carlisle :

Adossé à la porte, je tente de comprendre ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre. Souvent, les humains se méfient de nous mais jamais je n'avais vu chez personne une telle panique à notre simple vue, notre nature fait plutôt l'effet inverse et nous permet d'attirer nos proies. J'entends l'avertissement de Nicolas. Il a raison, c'est sans doute mieux pour le moment.

Je n'assimile vraiment pas ce qui est arrivé. Non seulement l'enfant était terrorisé par moi, mais il semble qu'en plus elle a réussit à transmettre ce sentiment à Nicolas. Et Eden s'est précipité sur lui, alors qu'il est lui aussi un vampire, différent certes, mais un vampire tout de même. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu l'effrayer en moi et la rassurer en lui ? Décidément je n'ai pour l'instant aucune réponse mais au contraire bien plus de question.

Reléguant tout ça à plus tard, je décide de rentrer chez moi. En parler avec Esmée me fera peut être voir les choses plus clairement.

**--------------------------**

**Voilà, donc à vos claviers pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez, n'oubliez pas, le bouton vert est votre ami (lol)**


	4. 04 Visite chez les Cullen

**Rhivan : Voilà quelques réponses, mais pas toutes (hihihihihihi)**

**Tata Grimma : Oui, chef, bien chef (lol). Trois jours entre ce chapitre et le précédent, c'est bon ? En plus il est long (enfin plus long que ce que je fais d'habitude)**

**Demoiselle : Pour Amélie, oui, elle a de l'instinct (ça s'expliquera). Pour le père (t'inquiète lol). Et non Eden n'a jamais été attaqué par un vampire (l'explication, du moins en partie ci dessous)**

**Deidei : T'aime pas ma Eden, pourtant c'est un ange (dixit Nicolas lol). Et c'est vrai Carlisle n'est pas un monstre, je suis d'accord.**

**Moumou38 : Merci, j'espere que celle là ****t'inspirera des dessins aussi**

**Carla : Ce n'est pas vraiment la suite de ''Sauvage'' parce que ça ne reprend pas vraiment ce que devienne les personnages, mais j'ai considére que ça se passait aprés, donc j'ai continué avec le personnage de Delphine, mais elle n'aura pas un role trés important.**

**Neverland25 : Merci, là voila**

**Bien sur tout ça ne m'appartient pas, j'emprunte le monde crée par Mme Meyers et j'y colle mes propres personnages.**

**Bonne lecture**

**-------------------------------**

4 – Visite chez les Cullen

PdV Nicolas :

Après être sorti de son coma, Eden est encore restée à l'hôpital pendant deux semaines. Puis ses parents l'ont ramené chez elle, la pauvre enfant devra encore subir des séances de rééducation pour son bras et sa jambe et elle boitera probablement légèrement pour le reste de sa vie. Mais elle va mieux, elle est espiègle, volontaire et têtue. Elle regorge de vie et semble curieuse de tout, un vrai bout en train. Je me souviens en souriant que sa mère et moi étions obligé de la freiner pour qu'elle ne se fatigue pas trop. Pendant son séjour, j'ai repris un rythme de vie plus régulier, allant la voir tout les soirs et manquant parfois une journée de sommeil pour la passer avec elle.

Dés qu'elle a pu être transférée dans un service moins contraignant, j'ai transformé sa chambre en véritable magasin de jouer, il n'y avait plus un recoin de disponible. Amélie a trouvé que c'était trop, mais un sourire enjôleur de ma part, une moue adorable d'Eden et elle n'a pas pu nous résister. Là ou elle a tiqué un peu plus, c'est quand j'ai fais une grosse donation à l'hôpital pour pouvoir repeindre sa chambre dans des couleurs plus gaie que ce blanc froid et impersonnelle.

Si j'avais pensé une seule seconde que mon intérêt pour elle passerait avec sa guérison, j'en aurais été pour mes frais car c'est exactement l'inverse qui s'est produit. J'aime l'écouter parler de tout et de rien, de son chat, de ses copines de maternelles…de sa petite voix enfantine. Et quand elle rit ! Je me damnerais rien que pour l'entendre rire. Ce son cristallin vaut pour moi toutes les musiques du monde, jamais Chopin, Mozart ou qui que ce soit n'auraient pu reproduire cela. J'adore aussi la regarder dormir, elle est si belle, un ange descendue sur terre pour me sauver de ma solitude. Quoiqu'elle demande, quoiqu'elle veuille, elle l'aura, je lui donnerais quitte à me ruiner, à dépenser tout ce que j'ai amassé au cours des siècles. Jamais elle ne manquera de rien, je prendrais soin d'elle, toujours.

Ce soir, j'ai promis à Carlisle de passer le voir, je sais qu'il a des milliers de questions à me poser, j'en ai tout autant pour lui, d'ailleurs. Comment un vampire de sa race a-t-il fait pour maitriser ses pulsions au point de pouvoir devenir médecin ? Au cours de mon existence, j'en ai rencontré quelques uns, ils ne m'ont pas laissé de très bons souvenirs. Trop bestial à mon gout. Faudra que je lui demande aussi s'il sait pourquoi Eden réagit de cette manière en sa présence, il la terrorise à tel point qu'il a du confier son dossier à un autre médecin. Tout ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire n'a jamais réussit à la rassurer. Une chose de plus que je ne comprends pas concernant Eden, mais ça n'a pas d'importance, un jour j'aurais peut être des réponses, peut être pas. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux, c'est qu'elle existe et qu'elle m'aime. Car elle m'aime, elle me l'a dit plusieurs fois. Oncle Nicolas, voilà ce que je suis devenu, sa famille.

C'est souriant comme un bienheureux que j'approche de chez le médecin. Il semble m'avoir entendu arriver car il m'attend sur le pas de la porte. La maison fait une sorte de L et un grand garage se situe à coté.

« Bonjour Nicolas »

Le fait qu'il soit un sous vampire ne me dérange plus, le soin et l'attention qu'il a porté à ma fillette font qu'il a gagné mon respect et qui sait peut être mon amitié.

« Bonjour Carlisle »

« Viens, entre, je vais te présenter à ma famille »

« Il y en a d'autres comme toi ? » lui répondis-je, étonné.

Il sourit, indulgent devant ma surprise.

« Nous sommes neuf, tu en as déjà vu quelques uns le jour de l'accident »

Je pénètre avec lui dans la maison, celui ou celle qui l'a décoré a beaucoup de gout. L'entrée donne immédiatement dans une grande pièce qui semble faire tout le rez de chaussé de la maison. Sur la droite se trouve une cuisine tout équipé séparé du salon par un bar américain. Au centre de cette cuisine, il y a une grande table prévue pour accueillir une quinzaine de convive. Devant l'entrée, après avoir descendu trois petites marches se trouve le salon, munie de canapés de cuir blanc et d'un écran géant. Dans le coin formant le bas du L de la demeure, après avoir remonté les trois petites marches, il y a un grand piano à queue noir. Mon regard capte tout cela en une fraction de seconde pendant que Carlisle me propose de rejoindre sa famille installé sur les canapés. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil moelleux, tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Ça me mets mal à l'aise, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'attirer autant d'attention. Carlisle me présente sa famille.

« Voici ma femme Esmée » Une jolie rousse, elle me sourit.

« Puis mes fils » Il me les désigne un par un

« Edward » Le rouquin grogneur, il se rembrunit sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi.

« Jasper, il commence des études pour devenir médecin » Un blondinet mal coiffé, le sourire d'Edward revient.

« Et Emmet » Je le reconnais, c'est la masse de muscle. Il pourrait paraitre inquiétant sans ce regard bon enfant

« Et mes filles » Mon regard se tourne vers quatre beautés

« Rosalie, la femme d'Emmet » Houlà… Elle est splendide, il a de la veine le gamin

« Alice, la femme de Jasper » La petite brune a le même éclat espiègle que ma Eden dans les yeux, je sens que je vais l'apprécier

« Bella, la femme d'Edward » Jolie, l'air un peu timide.

« Et Delphine, notre dernière recrue » Elle semble un peu moins à l'aise que les autres. Je lui souris pour la rassurer.

« Voilà, tu as fais connaissance avec toute ma famille »

PdV Edward :

Carlisle l'a fait rentrer immédiatement, je l'observe et écoute ses pensées pendant qu'il regarde notre intérieur. Alice et Rosalie vont être heureuses de savoir qu'il apprécie ce qu'il voit. Puis mon père nous présente un par un. Je m'amuse beaucoup de ses réactions. Je me retrouve avec l'étiquette grogneur, génial, je me demande s'il ne grognerait pas lui aussi si on le considérait comme une sous race, à peine mieux qu'un animal. Tiens, Jasper va être content de savoir qu'il est mal coiffé, avec Emmet, on va pouvoir le charrier un peu. En tout cas, il a rapidement cerné Emmet. Ho ho, on dirait que le vampire craque pour notre belle blonde, oh je sens que mon baraqué de frère va en voir de toute les couleurs quand je raconterais ça à Jasper, surtout pour l'étiquette : gamin. Apparemment Alice et sa Eden vont bien s'entendre, enfin si on arrive à l'approcher un jour vu ce que Carlisle nous a raconté. Jolie, jolie, mais il ne doit pas avoir la même vision surnaturelle que nous pour ne la trouver que jolie, elle est magnifique ma douce. Je la regarde, me perdant une fois de plus en elle que je n'entends pas ce qu'il pense de Delphine, zut.

PdV Nicolas :

Carlisle s'installe à coté de sa femme, prenant sa main dans la sienne. L'amour entre eux est visible, je l'envie un peu, j'ai connue beaucoup de femme en presque mille an, mais je n'en ai jamais aimé aucune. Une nuit pas plus. Edward s'exclame

« Tu arrives à … avec des humaines. Mais comment tu fais ? »

Je le regarde, interloqué, est ce que j'aurais parlé à voix haute, je suis pourtant sur que je n'ai fais que penser. Carlisle sourit.

« Edward lit dans les pensées »

Mon expression faciale doit être comique parce que plusieurs d'entre eux éclatent de rire. Carlisle, ayant apparemment décidé qu'il ne devait pas y avoir de secret entre nous, continu

« Alice peut voir le futur, bien sûr c'est fluctuant selon les décisions que prennent les gens, mais c'est souvent fiable. Jasper, lui peut ressentir les émotions des gens et agir sur ces mêmes émotions. Quand à Bella, Elle peut bloquer les pouvoirs mentaux d'autres vampires, les empêcher de l'atteindre »

Je n'en reviens pas, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas un spécialiste de leur race, mais je n'avais jamais entendu parler de ça. Bon, c'est sur que les discutions que j'ai pu avoir avec certains des leurs n'ont pas été très loin. Une fois de plus, Edward me sort de mes pensées

« Tu avais déjà rencontré certains des nôtres ? »

Je le regarde, c'est assez déstabilisant, je n'apprécie que moyennement ces intrusions dans ma tête. Il hausse les épaules

« Désolé, je ne le contrôle pas »

Ben voyons, super. Carlisle prend la conversation en main, avant qu'elle ne dégénère en un long monologue d'Edward répondant à mes pensées.

« Je pense que nous avons chacun un certain nombre de questions. Si tu le permets, j'aimerais commencer, tu as l'avantage sur moi d'avoir déjà rencontré d'autres vampires comme nous. »

« Je t'en prie, fais. Je te répondrais de mon mieux » répondis-je.

Je reste un instant silencieux, cherchant où commencer et surtout quoi dire. Carlisle a été franc avec moi, il aurait pu me cacher les pouvoirs spéciaux de ses congénères et je connais déjà leur rare faiblesse pour m'en être servi contre ceux que j'ai rencontrés. Mais puis-je pour autant dévoiler mes propres faiblesses. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et finis par décider que oui, je peux tout lui dire. Je décide donc de commencer par le début, ma vie d'humain.

« Je suis né environ à la fin du XIème siècle. Je ne peux pas vous dire quand exactement, je ne savais ni lire, ni écrire, ni compter à l'époque. Etant le troisième fils de famille, j'étais destiné à rentrer dans les ordres, mais ça ne me convenait pas. Dés que j'ai pu, j'ai quitté la maison rejoindre les pèlerins qui se rendaient en terre sainte. En bataillant je me suis fais remarquer et suis devenu chevalier. J'ai continué à guerroyer à Jérusalem. Je devais avoir environ une trentaine d'année quand je suis tombé sur un champs de bataille »

Mon regard se perd, se remémorant ce qui a complètement bouleversé son existence.

« Alors que je sentais la vie me quitter, un homme étrange s'est penché sur moi. Aujourd'hui ça me semble ridicule, mais sur le moment, j'ai cru que c'était un ange. Puis j'ai senti qu'il me mordait, une douleur ridicule par rapport à celle que m'infligeait ma blessure. Puis il m'a parlé. « Si tu veux vivre, bois ». J'ai bu, le gout acre me déplaisait mais j'ai bu, je n'ai su que plus tard que c'était son sang »

Je m'arrête une fois de plus, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler ce que je venais de leur raconter.

« Tu es devenu vampire avec un échange de sang entre toi et ton créateur ? »

« Oui, c'est ainsi que ça se passe. Je sais aussi que tout les humains ne peuvent pas être transformé, mais malheureusement je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus »

« Pourquoi n'en sais tu pas plus sur la transformation et pourquoi certains humains seulement ? » me demande Carlisle

« Mon sire, Antoine, était un vampire très… mélancolique. Il ne supportait plus la solitude que notre condition apporte, le fait de ne pas avoir de femme, de famille. Il ne pouvait plus non plus supporter le fait de se nourrir sur des humains. Il a finit par se suicider »

A ces mots, je sens que plusieurs membres d'entre eux se tendent. Je me fais la réflexion qu'eux tuant leurs victimes, ils sont mal placé pour me jeter la pierre. Edward me fusille du regard mais ne dit rien. Carlisle continue de me poser des questions

« Hum, ce que tu nous dis est étonnant, déroutant et amène beaucoup d'autres interrogations. Comment pouvez vous vous suicider et… » Il semble chercher ses mots « … Et comment tu te nourris »

Je prends une grande inspiration pas vraiment nécessaire mais qui me permet de mettre mes idées en ordre et je continue mon récit.

« Alors se suicider n'est pas très difficile, un feu, un blessure profonde, le manque de nourriture, une trop longue exposition au soleil… Les moyens ne manquent pas. »

Plus j'avance dans mon exposé de ce que je suis, plus l'étonnement se lit sur leur visage. Cette fois ci c'est Alice qui prend la parole avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répondre à la deuxième question de Carlisle.

« Tu peux donc mourir facilement. Quasiment rien ne peut nous tuer, à part le feu »

Leur patriarche pose la main sur son bras

« Je pense qu'on devrait le laisser continuer, si on l'interromps sans arrêt, on n'y arrivera jamais. Gardons nos questions pour la fin »

Toute la famille hoche la tête et se tourne à nouveau vers moi dans un même mouvement.

« Raconte-nous comme si nous étions des humains ne connaissant strictement rien aux vampires »

Je me demande par où commencer pendant un moment, le silence règne alors qu'ils me laissent rassembler mes esprits

« D'accord. Donc en tant que vampire, mon corps ne produit plus de sang, pour survivre, j'ai donc besoin d'en prend ailleurs, sur ceux qui en ont » Voyant leurs différentes expressions, je m'agace « Eh je n'ai jamais tué personne, je prends le sang qui m'est nécessaire et laisse mes proies dans un doux état d'euphorie, persuadées d'avoir passé le meilleur moment de leur vie »

« N'as-tu jamais pensé à te nourrir d'animaux ? » Demande Carlisle

« Non, si tu veux, je pourrais tenter l'expérience, mais je doute que ça marche »

Jasper ouvre la bouche pour parler mais un regard de sa moitié le fait taire.

« Pour ce qui est de ma 'mortalité', Le sang que je vole ne peut pas coaguler. Je suis comme un hémophile, une blessure trop grave peut me tuer. Je supporte le soleil, mais plus j'y reste plus il me brule, finissant pas me consumer. Quand à la famine, elle ne me tue pas vraiment mais me fait sombrer dans une sorte de torpeur, un peu comme un coma humain »

Emmet ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer

« Eh bien, je préfère être comme je suis. Tu es trop fragile mon gars »

Je ris à sa remarque

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Mes forces sont à la hauteur de mes faiblesses. Et plus je vieillis plus elle augmente. Mes sens sont mille fois plus acéré qu'ils ne l'étaient quand j'étais humain, je suis plus rapide, plus fort… Plus hypnotique. Que dirais tu d'une petite démonstration Emmet ? »

« Un peu que je veux » fanfaronne t'il

Carlisle dit qu'il faudrait peut être finir notre discussion mais je le rassure lui rétorquant que ça ne durera pas longtemps. Nous sortons donc tous dans le jardin. Je vais faire attention à ne pas le blesser, au final, je crois que je l'aime bien. Nous nous mettons en position, alors qu'il bondit sur moi, je l'intercepte d'un revers avec mon bras droit qui l'envoie plus de quatre cents mètres plus loin. Sonné il finit par se relever et par revenir en se tenant la tête d'une main.

« Woua… ça c'est de la force »

Il me regarde en souriant, il ne semble pas me tenir rigueur de la leçon. Nous retournons tous au salon. L'opération n'a duré que deux minutes.

PdV Emmet :

Un défi, génial. Edward m'a dit ce que ce vampire pensait de nous, l'idée de lui donner une petite leçon ne me déplait pas. Je vais essayer de ne pas trop l'abimer, c'est quand même un ami de Carlisle, enfin presque. Nous nous positionnons face à face dans le jardin. Après nous être tourné autour, je vois une ouverture dans sa position de défense. Je jaillis, plus rapide qu'un éclair, plus puissant qu'un ours.

Sans trop comprendre ce qui c'est passé, je me retrouve projeté à une vitesse effarante bien loin de la zone de combat. Sonné, je me relève. Moi qui pensais qu'il frimait, j'en suis pour mes frais. Il est sacrement puissant. Faudra que je veille à ne jamais le mettre en colère. Je lui souris, pas rancunier.

PdV Nicolas :

A nouveau assis la conversation reprend

« Tu parlais d'hypnotise » me demande Bella

Je lui souris, me disant que là encore, je vais surement donner à Edward une raison de grogner. Ce dernier me regarde, cherchant à savoir ce que j'ai dans la tête, mais je me garde bien d'y penser pour lui conserver la surprise.

« Là encore, je pense qu'une démonstration sera plus explicite » Comme elle me signifie son accord, je la fixe droit dans les yeux lui souriant d'une manière de plus en plus enjôleuse « Il fait chaud dans cette pièce, très chaud. Tu as de plus en plus chaud, tu n'en peux plus à cause de la chaleur, tu devrais enlever ton gilet, ça te rafraichirait un peu »

Sous le charme, Bella ôte son gilet sans lâcher mes yeux.

« Il fait encore très chaud, trop. En enlevant… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir qu'Edward tire sa femme par le bras et la passe derrière lui pour la soustraire à mon regard alors qu'elle-même rechigne à le laisser faire.

« C'est bon, on a compris » grogne t'il

Ses frères et sœurs rient, se moquant de lui gentiment. Je relâche alors Bella de mon emprise et je lui souris normalement.

« Ça c'est pratique » sort Emmet, hilare.

Carlisle sourit, tentant de ne pas trop se moquer de son fils. Puis habilement, il ramène la conversation à son sujet d'origine

« Tout ça est incroyable. Ta force est déjà impressionnante, mais le pouvoir hypnotique est… très pratique. Tu as d'autres tours de ce style ? D'autres particularités ? Et pourquoi ignores tu qui tu peux transformer ou pas ? »

« Oui, je dors la journée. Ce sommeil diurne permet au sang que j'ai bu de circuler mieux dans mon organisme et d'avoir mes capacités au maximum. Je peux me passer de mon sommeil, mais ça m'affaiblit. Comme à l'hôpital. Voilà, je pense que j'ai fait le tour, ce n'est pas évident de se raconter comme ça, surtout que j'ai plus l'habitude de cacher ma nature que de la détailler. En ce qui concerne mes lacunes, Antoine s'est suicidé avant de pouvoir m'en dire plus. Il pensait que ma transformation comblerait sa solitude, malheureusement ça n'a pas été suffisant »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé à un autre vampire ? » interroge Delphine

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Antoine disait qu'il était le dernier de sa race, à sa mort c'est moi qui le suis devenu. La première fois que j'ai rencontré l'un des vôtres, je me suis dis qu'il s'était trompé, l'odeur était différente mais bien vampirique. J'ai vite déchanté »

« Pourquoi ? » me demande Alice

Je la regarde, je n'ai pas envie de les vexer ou de les blesser. Je commence à apprécier cette famille et cette ambiance entre eux. Carlisle m'encourage d'un sourire bienveillant.

« La première fois, c'était au XVIIème siècle, j'ai passé deux jours en sa compagnie. Nous ne parlions pas beaucoup mais il était aussi intrigué par moi que moi par lui. Seulement, nous étions tout les deux sur nos gardes, refusant de se confier à un inconnu. Normal, je n'ai donc pas appris grand-chose de vous. J'ai quand même remarqué qu'il brillait au soleil, ça m'a un peu choqué sur le coup. Les choses se sont gâtées quand je l'ai vu se nourrir, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter, vidant complètement sa proie. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, je l'ai éloigné mais il a voulu m'attaquer alors j'ai du le tuer. Après j'ai remarqué que l'humain souffrait énormément, je l'ai emmené chez moi. Ça a duré trois jours puis je me suis aperçu qu'il était devenu vampire lui aussi. J'ai malheureusement du le tuer aussi, il était incontrôlable et ne voulait que tuer des humains. Je ne pouvais pas le permettre. Après cela, j'ai eu l'occasion à trois reprises d'en rencontrer, ça c'est fini de la même manière à chaque fois »

« C'est pour ça que tu nous considère comme des animaux ? » dit Edward

« Oui » Je me racle la gorge « Je suis désolé, mais pour moi vos méthodes sont bestial et ne dénote aucune humanité »

« A cause de ça, sur la falaise, tu pensais que nous étions attiré par le sang d'Eden ? » me demande Carlisle

Je hoche la tête. Le souvenir de l'évènement et la peur que j'avais éprouvé pour elle me revient en mémoire.

« Quel lien partages-tu avec l'enfant ? Jamais je n'avais vu ça. Quand elle a eu peur de moi, à l'hôpital, j'ai bien cru que tu allais me sauter dessus. Et pourquoi a-t-elle si peur de moi ? » Continu t'il

« Oui, j'ai bien faillis. Je ressentais sa peur comme si c'était la mienne. Et comme tu étais l'origine de cette peur, l'instinct de protection que j'ai envers elle m'a fait… perdre les pédales. J'ignore quel est notre lien, mais je sais qu'Eden est la chose la plus importante de toute mon existence et que quiconque tentera de la blesser mourra avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit »

A la simple idée que quelqu'un puisse lui faire du mal, mon ton s'est durci et ils me regardent tous. Je respire profondément pour retrouver mon calme.

« Désolé. Pour sa peur, je ne sais pas, quand je lui demande, elle me dit que tu es un monstre, c'est tout. Et comme ça lui fait peur, je n'insiste pas. En fait, je pensais te demander si toi tu savais » dis je en regardant Carlisle « Mais apparemment tu ne sais pas non plus. Tant pis, ça n'a pas tellement d'importance au fond. Je crois que c'est votre tour. Carlisle comment fais tu pour être médecin »

PdV Carlisle :

J'écoute Nicolas attentivement, ce vampire est passionnant pas sa nature même, incroyable. Bien plus proche du mythe des vampires raconté par les humains mais avec quelques différences… Incroyable, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots. La façon dont il a envoyé Emmet volé dans les airs, dont il a hypnotisé Bella. Effectivement, il a beaucoup plus de faiblesse que nous, mais plus de force aussi. Il est dommage qu'il ne connaisse pas la raison de son lien avec la petite fille, ni pourquoi je l'effraie tant. Ça m'intrigue, mais je finirais par avoir la réponse un jour ou l'autre. Je ferais quelques recherches si Nicolas m'y autorise bien sur, après tout, c'est lui que ça concerne.

C'est à moi maintenant de faire le récit de ma vie et de la composition de notre famille, je m'y prête de bonne grâce et lui raconte ma vie d'humain et ma transformation

« Il était hors de question pour moi de tuer des humains, même pour survivre. Je me suis donc éloigné le plus possible des hommes. La faim me déchirait, j'ai fini par craquer et j'ai sauté sur la première proie que j'ai trouvée, une biche. C'est comme ça que je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais survivre sans commettre de meurtre. Puis j'ai transformé Edward, Esmée, Rosalie et Emmet, Ils étaient mourant, c'était ça ou la mort pour eux. Je leur ai appris à respecter la vie autant que je la respecte. Ensuite, Alice, Jasper nous ont rejoints et ont adopté notre mode de vie. Edward a rencontré Bella il y a quelques années, ils sont tombés amoureux et Bella a demandé à être transformée pour rester auprès de lui. Quand à Delphine… » Les souvenirs que ça remue sont difficiles, je me force à continuer. « Elle nous a rejoint, il y a peu de temps, elle a été transformé par un monstre qui n'est plus de ce monde »

« On lui a réglé son compte à ce… » Dit Emmet

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne devienne vulgaire.

« Pouvoir être médecin m'a pris des siècles, mais c'est ce que je voulais faire, aider les autres. Une manière de refuser d'être un monstre »

« Nous ne sommes pas tous capable d'une telle retenu que Carlisle » dit Rosalie dans un souci d'honnête. « Jasper est bien parti pour » Elle baisse la tête, honteuse « Mais pour la majorité d'entre nous, il nous arrive encore de… »

Elle ne peut finir sa phrase, dégoûtée d'elle-même. Ma pauvre fille si fragile derrière son aspect froid. Nicolas semble le comprendre et je le vois poser sa main sur la sienne et la rassurer d'une voix suave

« Vous essayez et vous y arrivez la plupart du tard. C'est plus que vos semblables et c'est très courageux de votre part à tous »

Je vois ma fille lui sourire. Je ne sais pas si ceux sont les mots ou l'hypnotise de Nicolas, mais cela semble avoir fait son effet. Je remercie Nicolas du regard.

PdV Nicolas :

Impressionnant, son histoire est formidable. Mon respect pour cet homme et pour sa famille remonte encore d'un cran. Peu d'homme et encore moins de vampire sont capables d'aller contre leur nature profonde. Quand Rosalie s'exprime, je sens une pointe de douleur dans sa voix. Prenant une voix sensuelle, je tente de la rassurer. Pour moi, rien que de faire l'effort qu'elle fournit est déjà un miracle, on ne peut demander à personne d'être parfait tout le temps. Bien sur, une erreur de leur part implique la mort d'un innocent, mais au moins ils essayent, tous. Mais je me dis que jamais je n'emmènerais Eden ici, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle les tente trop. Une fois de plus, Edward a du lire dans mes pensées car il me répond

« Oh tu peux l'emmener sans problème, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais son sang n'est pas du tout attirant pour nous »

Je le regarde sans comprendre puis me tourne vers Carlisle

« Il dit vrai. Sur la falaise, nous avons senti son sang, mais aucun de nous n'a été attiré. C'est même plutôt le contraire, une odeur trop acre… Je ne sais pas trop comment le décrire mais c'était plutôt repoussant pour nous tous »

J'oscille entre deux réactions. Celle de m'offusquer qu'on puisse trouver ma princesse repoussante et le soulagement de savoir qu'aucun vampire, eux ou d'autres, ne s'intéressera à elle.

Nous continuons à discuter, mais les sujets se font plus légers et je passe une bonne nuit en leur compagnie. Mais l'aube approchant, je finis par rentrer au château. Heureux comme je l'ai rarement été. Aujourd'hui, j'ai Eden, avec elle une famille et j'ai des amis, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis ma vie de mortel. J'apprécie beaucoup la famille Cullen, j'ai encore un peu de mal avec le grogneur, il est sympathique, mais je n'aime que moyennement qu'il est accès à mes pensées en même temps que moi.

PdV Carlisle :

Il va bientôt être l'heure pour moi de regagner l'hôpital et pendant que mes enfants se préparent pour leur journée de cours, je les écoute discuter de la nuit. Chacun d'eux semble apprécier Nicolas, il les intrigue tout comme moi mais ils l'aiment bien. Ça me fait plaisir car sa nature me fascine et qu'ils l'acceptent facilitera les futures rencontres que nous aurons.

**---------------------**

**Alors, alors, c'était comment, ça vous a plu. Allez comme dirait Tata Grimma : Bouton vert ami de vous (lol j'adore cette phrase)**


	5. 05 Désertion

**Tata Grimma : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre (et en moins de 24h, c'est pas beau ça). Par contre, je ne sais pas trop quel action tu attends, j'ai peur que tu sois un peu déçu par ma fic au final. Enfin, tu me diras ça. "White wolf" ??? euh Loup blanc ???? **

**Neverland25 : c'est le week end, j'ai plus de temps donc un nouveau chapitre**

**Audrey : Merci à toi pour les compliments**

**Happy_End_1 : Bah oui, il est joli. Mon doudou m'avait déjà donné l'idée d'Eden pour mon héroïne, donc j'ai pensé à ton prénom pour sa mère**

**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture**

**------------------------------------**

5 – Désertion

PdV Nicolas :

Je me dirige vers l'appartement d'Eden en réfléchissant à ces derniers mois. Ils ont été magique tout simplement, un rythme simple s'est mis en place. Dés que le soleil se couche je me rends chez ma princesse, je passe la soirée avec elle et sa mère, son père n'étant quasiment jamais là. Puis je vais chasser, après je vais soit chez les Cullen, soit je retourne discrètement chez elle pour la regarder dormir.

Jamais je n'ai été aussi heureux et aujourd'hui est un jour spécial, aujourd'hui mon petit ange à cinq ans. Je lui ai commandé sur internet tout un tas de jouets, livres pour enfants. Alice m'a aussi aidé à lui choisir des vêtements qu'elle a ensuite été acheté chez différents couturiers. Je tapote la poche intérieure de ma veste, son vrai cadeau est là, dans un petit écrin noir. J'ai manqué une journée de sommeil et affronté un soleil éclatant pour le trouver. Mais le contenu de cette petite boite vaut bien les brulures qu'il m'a valu et puis, grâce à mon sommeil régénérateur, je n'ai plus rien.

Arrivé devant leurs portes, j'entends la voix du père qui râle sur la quantité de cadeaux reçus. Je sonne et j'entends Eden qui s'exclame

« C'est tonton Nicolas »

Elle sait toujours quand j'arrive, à croire qu'elle ressent ma présence autant que moi la sienne. La porte s'ouvre, dévoilant le visage souriant d'Amélie et celui grognon de son époux. Mais je ne m'occupe plus d'eux en voyant Eden courir vers moi les bras grand ouvert. Je la soulève et la fait tournoyer dans les airs. Elle éclate de rire. Je finis par arrêter de tourner et la garde calé dans mes bras, l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Comment va ma grande fille ? »

« Super, aujourd'hui, maman a fait une fête. Y'avait mes copines, puis des ballons et un gros gâteau »

Son débit de parole est toujours impressionnant. J'entends Marc qui ronchonne

« Bon, moi je me casse, j'ai mieux à faire »

Le sourire de la mère et de la fille se fanent mais Amélie se reprend assez vite.

« Entre Nicolas, ne reste pas dans l'entrée. Je t'ai gardé une part de gâteau dans le salon »

Je grimace intérieurement, mais lui sourit extérieurement en la remerciant. Eden toujours dans les bras, je l'emmène dans la pièce à vivre. A voir la moitié de la pièce rempli des cadeaux que je lui ai fais livré, je me dis qu'effectivement, j'ai peut être vu un peu grand. La salle n'est pas très grande, c'est vrai, mais quand même. Le salon contient un unique canapé défoncé en face d'une vieille télé à tube cathodique, une table et quatre chaises dépareillés. Je m'assois par terre pour être à la hauteur de ma princesse.

« Alors ma puce, tu as aimé tes cadeaux ? »

« Oh oui tonton Nicolas »

« Et j'ai encore une petite surprise pour toi »

Eden trépigne pendant que je sors son dernier cadeau. Elle l'ouvre avec impatience et découvre la petite boite. Elle l'a secoue

« Doucement mon cœur, ouvre là plutôt »

Dans l'écrin, elle remarque une fine chaîne en argent avec un pendentif représentant un petit ange avec des ailes quasiment translucide. Elle me regarde, la bouche ouverte, des larmes dans ses grands yeux

« C'est jolie »

Elle semble ne pas oser y toucher. Doucement, je lui prends la boite des mains, en sors le collier et lui attache autour du cou.

« Tu es comme ce pendentif, un petit ange »

Elle me saute au cou, pleurant de joie. Je suis heureux que mon cadeau lui plaise. J'entends Amélie qui soupire.

PdV Amélie :

Toute la journée, ça n'a pas arrêté de sonner. Entre la dizaine d'enfants présents et mes allées-retours à la porte d'entrée, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle. Il faudra vraiment que je discute avec Nicolas, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça. Il la gâte beaucoup trop, Eden va finir par devenir capricieuse et n'avoir aucune valeur de l'argent. Et où je vais bien pouvoir ranger tout ces jouets ?

Je la regarde qui ouvre ses paquets, sous les oh émerveillé de ses copines. Mon dieu, cette ensemble vient visiblement d'un grand couturier, il est fou, ça a du lui couté une fortune. Il faut vraiment que je lui en parle et que cette fois ci je ne me laisse pas avoir, il peut être très convaincant, mais je ne dois surtout pas céder. Le plus difficile sera d'expliquer à ma fille qu'elle ne peut pas tout garder, ça sera à lui de le faire, ça lui apprendra à abuser ainsi.

PdV Nicolas :

Je joue avec Eden, cette enfant à une imagination débordante, elle raconte des histoires à ces nouvelles poupées, les mettant en scène. Je souris malgré moi, rien que de la regarder mais un regard d'Amélie me sort de mes pensées. Je me doutais bien qu'elle n'apprécierait pas un tel déploiement de présent.

« Nicolas, je pourrais te parler dans la cuisine un instant »

Eden me regarde en haussant les épaules. Je me lève et la suit. Elle entre tout de suite dans le vif du sujet

« C'est trop Nicolas, beaucoup trop. Que tu lui offres un petit cadeau de temps en temps comme tu le fais, je veux bien. Mais là, tu as vu mon salon ? »

Je lui souris, de mon sourire si spécial

« Amélie, c'est exceptionnel, c'est son anniversaire »

Elle secoue la tête

« Non, Nicolas, là c'est trop. Et comme c'est toi le fautif, c'est à toi de lui dire qu'elle ne peut pas tout garder. Je ne veux pas avoir le rôle de la méchante maman qui lui retire ses jouets » Elle enfonce son doigt dans ma poitrine « C'est à toi de le faire et de cesser de la gâter autant »

Je la regarde, perplexe. C'est la première fois que mon regard et sourire ne marchent pas. Je retente une fois de plus

« Allons Amélie, tu ne veux pas que ta fille soit triste »

« Non, non, non. Soit tu le fais… Soit je ne… t'autorise plus… à venir »

Je la regarde effaré

« Comprend moi Nicolas, je sais que tu l'aimes. Mais la pourrir ne l'aidera pas, au contraire, je pense aussi à son avenir. Comment réagira-t-elle quand tout ne marchera pas comme elle le voudra ? Ça lui fera mal et tu le sais »

« Mais je serais toujours là, quoi qu'elle est besoin »

« Vraiment, pourras-tu lui éviter une mauvaise note à l'école ? Un petit chef désagréable à son travail ?... Je veux que ma fille est des valeurs, pas qu'elle soit une de ses gamines de riche qui croit que tout leur est du. Je suis sure que tu sais que j'ai raison »

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas tord, mais j'ai du mal à l'admettre. Elle semble prête à mettre sa menace à exécution. Même si je sais que rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre entre moi et mon ange, avoir sa mère de mon coté me facilite quand même bien les choses. Je finis par capituler tandis qu'elle me regarde, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. La mort dans l'âme, je retourne dans le salon.

PdV Amélie :

J'ai l'impression qu'il sait déjà de quoi je vais lui parler et qu'il s'est préparé à la discussion. Voilà, ça y ait, je lui ais dit. La façon dont il me regarde, je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Il faut que je tienne, que je ne cède pas, c'est primordial, pour Eden.

J'ai l'esprit embrouiller, j'ai tellement envie de lui dire oui, qu'il peut faire ce qu'il veut, je reprends mon souffle et débite d'une voix haché ma menace. Son visage devient encore plus pale, il n'a pas l'air de croire ce qu'il vient d'entendre. Je m'accroche à ce que je veux pour le futur de ma fille pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il est en train de faire.

Je ne veux pas avoir à l'empêcher de voir Eden, ça les rendrait malheureux tout les deux, mais je le ferais si c'est ce qui est le mieux pour elle. Il finit par acquiescer ce qui me soulage.

PdV Nicolas :

Je regarde ma princesse qui joue sagement. Comment, après lui avoir offert tout ça, vais-je bien pouvoir lui dire qu'il faut qu'elle s'en sépare. Je me tourne vers Amélie, la suppliant du regard. Elle reste inébranlable, résistant une fois de plus à mon pouvoir de persuasion.

Eden se tourne vers moi, sentant que quelque chose ne va pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a tonton ? »

Je m'assois sur une chaise dépareillé et la prend sur mes genoux.

« Euh, tu sais ma princesse, je crois que… j'ai vu un peu grand pour ton anniversaire »

« Vi, maman pourra jamais ranger tout ça dans ma chambre » rit elle

Eden est une petite fille intelligente et sensible, ça me donne une idée.

« Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup d'enfant qui sont malheureux et qui n'ont rien du tout. On pourrait peut être leur donner quelques jouets. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant, mâchouillant une mèche de cheveux

« Vi, on peut » Elle me regarde hésitante « Mais je peux garder mon collier »

« Bien sur ma puce. Demain, ta maman et toi, vous ferez un tri dans les jouets pour que tu garde ceux que tu préfère et pour donner les autres. D'accord ? »

Elle regarde sa mère qui lui fait un signe de tête

« D'accord »

PdV Eden :

Je regarde tonton, il a l'air tout triste. Je ne sais pas ce que maman lui a dit, mais maintenant il est triste. Maintenant va falloir que je donne mes cadeaux, mais c'est pas grave, parce que je peux garder mon collier. Lui, je le donnerais jamais. Tonton a l'air moins triste maintenant, c'est bien.

PdV Nicolas :

Quelle adorable petite fille, elle n'a fait aucun problème, aucun caprice. Amélie se trompe, jamais ça ne sera une enfant capricieuse quelques soit le nombre de cadeaux que je pourrais lui faire. Cette enfant a beaucoup trop de cœur.

Je joue avec elle jusqu'à ce que l'heure du coucher arrive. A ce moment là, je la borde en lui racontant une histoire, comme tous les soirs. Sa mère et moi l'embrassons et la laissons s'endormir. Je discute encore un peu avec Amélie puis je prends congé, décidant d'aller voir Carlisle pour lui raconter la soirée et surtout pour lui demander s'il a une théorie concernant la résistance imprévu d'Amélie à ma persuasion.

PdV Carlisle :

Nicolas est arrivé il y a une demi heure. Comme d'habitude, il prit la peine de téléphoner avant malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'Alice nous a prévenus. Nous nous sommes installé dans mon bureau pour être plus au calme, même si je suis sur que le reste de la famille ne perd pas une miette de ce qui se dit ici. Ce qu'il m'a raconté m'a une fois de plus étonné. Amélie l'a parfaitement accepté, immédiatement en plus mais elle a maintenant été capable de lui résister.

A force de le fréquenter, je pensais que les choses s'éclairciraient mais c'est l'inverse qui arrive, plus le temps passe, plus j'ai de questions.

« Nicolas, accepterais tu que je fasse quelques recherches sur toi ? Sur ta nature, sur celle d'Amélie et d'Eden ? »

« Si tu veux oui, mais la dernière expérience que tu m'as fais tenter ne s'est pas vraiment bien terminé »

Je me souviens du test en question, lui faire boire du sang animal. Le pauvre a été malade pendant deux jours, il m'en a un peu voulu, surtout du fait qu'il a du rater une soirée avec Eden.

« Non, rien de ce genre. Je pensais plutôt à des prises de sang, plusieurs à des dates différentes pour voir s'il reste quelques choses de ton sang dans celui que tu voles » J'hésite un peu « Il me faudrait aussi du sang d'Eden et de sa mère »

« Ah, ça risque d'être plus compliqué. Eden a toujours aussi peur de toi »

« Tu pourrais essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle a cette réaction et la calmer »

« Je n'aime pas faire ça. Ça la panique complètement, je n'aime pas la voir dans cette état » proteste t'il

« Je sais, je ne te demande pas de la traumatiser mais d'essayer »

« D'accord, d'accord, je le ferais. Mais je te préviens, je ne la pousserais pas. Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra »

« Je ne suis pas pressé, j'ai l'éternité devant moi » répondis je en lui souriant.

Une fois de plus, il passe la nuit avec nous, discutant haute couture avec Alice, guerre avec Jasper… Puis il nous quitte avant l'aube.

PdV Nicolas :

Les mois passent, devenant plus d'une année avec toujours la même routine agréable. Pour le sixième anniversaire de ma princesse, j'ai été plus raisonnable, demandant l'autorisation de sa mère pour l'achat des cadeaux. Je sens que les relations déjà tendu entre elle et son mari se dégradent de plus en plus. Cela m'ennuie pour elle et pour Eden car, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, elles l'aiment. Personnellement, je pense qu'elles seraient beaucoup mieux sans lui, mais il ne me revient pas de dire à Amélie avec qui elle doit vivre ou pas.

Comme je l'ai promis à Carlisle, j'ai à plusieurs reprises tenté de parler à Eden du docteur. Avec le temps et loin de sa présence, sa panique semble diminuée même si la peur se lit encore dans ses yeux. Ça prendra surement du temps, mais je crois qu'on est sur le bon chemin.

Quand je me réveille ce soir là, je sens une douleur se diffuser dans tout mon être. J'essaye de comprendre d'où elle peut venir. Eden, c'est Eden, elle souffre, terriblement. Prenant juste le temps de m'habiller, je fonce, devenant une espèce de brouillard aux yeux d'humains. Sur le chemin, arrivant chez elle, j'entends les pleurs de ma princesse et les mots de réconfort que tente de lui dire sa mère, elle aussi en larmes. Je ne prends pas la peine de sonner et me dirige immédiatement vers sa chambre. Eden est allongé sur son lit, sa mère assise à coté d'elle lui caressant les cheveux. Cette dernière se tourne vers moi.

« Il est parti… Il… »

Un sanglot l'empêche de continuer, je me précipite sur Eden que je prends dans mes bras. La petite s'accroche à moi comme si elle avait peur que je disparaisse aussi de sa vie.

« Chut, chut, je suis là, c'est fini. Je serais toujours là »

D'une petite voix entrecoupée de sanglot, elle me demande

« Tu me laisseras pas, hein ? Tu partiras jamais ? »

« Non, ma princesse, je ne te quitterais jamais »

Après l'avoir bercé un long moment, je la rallonge sur son lit. Son trop plein d'émotion l'a épuisé et pourtant elle lutte pour rester éveiller. Je garde sa petite main dans la mienne pendant que sa mère recommence à lui caresser les cheveux. La petite finit par s'endormir, des larmes sillonnant encore ses joues. Je rejoins Amélie dans la cuisine où elle a commencé à faire à manger, plus pour s'occuper à mon avis.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle prend le temps d'essuyer ses larmes et de se moucher avant de me répondre

« Il est parti, il a dit qu'il me quittait, qu'il nous quittait. Qu'il n'en pouvait plus de cette morveuse… » Ses larmes recommence à couler, mais de colère « Elle était là, Nicolas, il a dit tout ça devant elle »

Je sens la rage qui monte en moi, l'envie de tuer, de le tuer d'avoir infligé tant de peine à ceux que j'aime. Car si mon amour et mon instinct de protection ne sont pas aussi fort pour Amélie que pour Eden, elle fait aujourd'hui parti de ma famille. Je la prends dans mes bras.

« Il paiera, crois moi il paiera »

Dans ma tête se prépare déjà le film de la mort de ce malotru capable de tant d'insensibilité. Après s'être blotti contre moi, elle relève la tête vers mon visage.

« Nicolas, ne fais pas de bêtise, Eden ne supporterait pas de te perdre aussi »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, rien ne m'éloignera d'elle »

Elle calle à nouveau sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule, pleurant à chaude larme tandis que j'essaye d'être rassurant en lui caressant maladroitement le dos. Elle aussi est épuisée mentalement. Elle finit par se calmer.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu n'en peux plus Amélie »

Elle me contemple, je n'arrive pas à analyser son regard

PdV Amélie :

Je commence à me calmer. Nicolas doit penser que je pleure la perte de ce salaud, mais ça n'est pas ça. J'ai mal, mal pour ma fille, pour ce qu'elle a entendu, elle aime son père, même si ce dernier ne lui a jamais montré la moindre affection. Il y a bien longtemps que mon amour pour Marc est mort. Il s'est envolé le jour ou il a voulu que j'avorte. J'aurais du le quitter à ce moment là mais stupidement, j'ai pensé qu'il finirait par l'aimer, il n'a fait que lui faire du mal.

Je regarde Nicolas, jamais je ne rencontrais un homme qui aimera ma fille autant que lui peut l'adorer. Il est très beau, et sans être une beauté, je ne suis pas trop mal. Je sais qu'il m'aime bien et je l'apprécie aussi. On pourrait… Eden serait tellement heureuse. Ayant relevé la tête, je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et avance mon visage du sien. Mes lèvres se posent sur les siens.

PdV Nicolas :

Amélie m'embrasse, elle est en train de m'embrasser… Sur le coup, je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, puis l'empoignant sans délicatesse, je la repousse.

« Je suis désolé » me murmure t'elle en me regardant en coin

« Non, Amélie, c'est moi. Je suis désolé d'avoir été brutal… Tu m'as… surpris. Ecoute, n'en parlons plus, tu es bouleversé »

Sans attendre de réponse, je fuis la cuisine. Après être passé vérifier qu'Eden continue de dormir, je me sauve de cet appartement en ne lançant qu'un vague au revoir à Amélie.

PdV Amélie :

Et voilà, je l'ai fais fuir. Oh, je sais qu'il reviendra, il ne peut pas se passer d'Eden. Encore une fois, j'ai tout faux et j'ai tout gâché. Maintenant, il va être mal à l'aise avec moi. Quelle idiote.

PdV Nicolas :

Rapidement, je chasse l'image de ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine. Je verrais cela plus tard, l'heure de la vengeance a sonné. Je me concentre pour repérer son odeur, j'y parviens facilement et je la suis. Elle me mène en face d'un petit bar minable ou j'aperçois ma proie en train de picoler avec des amis aussi avinés que lui. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai le temps, toute la nuit devant moi. Je vais attendre qu'il sorte, et je ne me contenterais pas de le vider de son sang. En le voyant rire avec ses amis alors que sa fille pleure toutes les larmes de son corps fait monter ma rage d'un cran supplémentaire.

Petit à petit, le café se vide. Il ne reste plus que le barman, un client et ma proie. Le dernier client finit par partir, tandis que ma proie commande un autre ''rouge'' au serveur. Celui-ci lui répond qu'il a assez bu. Ma proie va enfin sortir. Je suis tellement concentré sur elle que je sursaute quand une main se pose sur mon épaule

PdV Carlisle :

Alice pénètre dans mon bureau complètement affolé.

« Carlisle, vite, il faut faire vite. Il va le tuer »

« Quoi, Alice, calme toi, que se passe t'il ? »

« Nicolas, il va tuer le père d'Eden, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais il est furieux et… meurtrier. Il est dans le quartier ancien de la ville, en face d'un bar »

Sans en demander plus, je file à vitesse maximum, espérant arriver à temps pour empêcher mon ami de commettre un meurtre. Je le vois dés que j'arrive sur place, son visage, contracté par la colère est effrayant. Il ne semble pas m'avoir entendu arriver, ce qui m'en dit long sur son état. Je pose ma main sur son épaule.

« Ne fais pas ça »

Il se retourne d'un bond, prêt à m'attaquer. L'ayant vu à l'œuvre, je n'en mène pas large, je me dis que j'aurais peut être du emmener les garçons avec moi. Mais il semble enfin me reconnaitre et se contente de grogner

« Carlisle, ne te mêle pas de ça »

« Tu n'es pas un assassin Nicolas »

« Tu ne l'as pas vu, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent. Ce que lui a fait cette imitation d'homme »

Une fois de plus, les sentiments d'Eden passe avant les siens, son chagrin se transmet à lui d'une manière impossible.

« Non c'est vrai. Tu as raison, je l'ignore. Mais crois tu qu'Eden voudrait d'un meurtrier, le meurtrier de son père. Car bien qu'il en soit indigne, il reste son père. Pense à elle Nicolas, oubli ta rage »

Son regard s'éclaircie pendant que mes mots se font un chemin dans son esprit. Furieux, il donne un coup de poing dans le mur à coté de nous, y faisant un trou

« Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi »

« Non, je vais chez Eden »

« Mauvaise idée Nicolas, je sais que tu veux être prêt d'elle. Mais dans l'état actuel, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit bon. » Il hésite « Pour vous deux »

Il finit par me suivre et je le ramène à son château. Nicolas n'est pas un mauvais bougre, mais il se laisse totalement emporté dés qu'il s'agit d'Eden. Que se passera-t-il quand elle aura son premier chagrin d'amour ou n'importe quelles autres contrariétés qu'amène la vie. Je me fais la réflexion que leur lien est beaucoup trop fort et qu'il risque d'être dangereux. Je demanderais à Alice de garder un œil sur eux, par précaution.

PdV Nicolas :

Je sais que Carlisle a raison, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir d'être intervenu. Je ne lui demande pas comment il a su, surement par Alice. Arrivé chez moi, toujours en colère contre lui, je ne l'invite pas à entrer. Il retourne chez lui après m'avoir assuré de son soutien et de son amitié.

Je ne retourne pas chez Eden. Là aussi, il a raison, la petite peut sentir mes humeurs autant que je ressens les siennes et je ne veux pas lui infliger ma rage. La pauvre a déjà suffisamment subi aujourd'hui.

**----------------------**

**Voilà, alors verdict ? ça vous a plu ? Bouton vert, ecoutez le, il vous appelle.**


	6. 06 Vie en communauté

**Tata Grimma : Désolé, presqu'une semaine pour le nouveau chapitre, pas taper, pas taper. Pour la rencontre avec les vovo, franchement j'hésite encore. Mais ne t'attends pas à un méchant méchant, pour l'instant, y'en a pas vraiment de prévu. Désolé**

**Sil : Merci**

**Demoisel : Une fois de plus, merci pour ton opinion et commentaire qui me font avancer**

**Audrey : Merci, j'espere que la suite te plaira tout autant**

**Karmin : Là voilà (hihihihihi)**

**Carla : Merci, j'en rougis**

**-------------------------------**

6 – Vie en communauté

PdV Nicolas :

Presque quatre mois que l'homme les a quittés. Heureusement, les enfants ont une capacité d'adaptation incroyable et comme il ne s'est jamais beaucoup occupé d'elle, Eden se remet assez bien du départ de son père. Elle a reporté sur moi son besoin d'amour et d'attention, bien sur, je me fais une joie de remplir ce rôle. A plusieurs reprises, elle a faillit laisser échapper un « papa » au lieu d'un « tonton », pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Mais il a quand même fallu combiner ma maîtrise de moi, la patience de Carlisle et la surveillance constante d'Alice pour m'empêcher de retourner tuer l'homme à chaque soupir douloureux de ma princesse. Depuis quelques jours, le vampire médecin ne cesse de me mettre en garde, de me dire de ne pas trop m'investir dans la vie d'Eden, qu'un jour ou l'autre il faudra que je parte pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons sur mon eternel jeunesse. Je balaye ses objections d'une main négligente, je ne sais pas encore comment je ferais, mais je trouverais un moyen, jamais je ne quitterais Eden. Je veux la voir grandir, se marier, avoir des enfants… La famille Cullen au complet me prend pour un doux fou, tant pis.

Celle qui m'inquiète, actuellement, c'est Amélie. Depuis le départ de son mari, elle dépérit, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'elle l'aimait autant, surtout après notre conversation dans la cuisine mais elle a perdu beaucoup de poids, trop en si peu de temps. Souvent la nuit, alors qu'elle ignore que je suis là, je l'entends pleurer dans sa chambre. Mais à chaque fois que je tente d'aborder le sujet avec elle, elle fuit la conversation. Elle ne sourit quasiment plus, si ce n'est des petits sourires forcés car elle ne veut pas inquiéter sa fille. Ce soir, j'ai décidé d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça, pour le moment elle réussit à le cacher à Eden, mais la petite est perspicace et ne tardera pas à voir que quelque chose ne vas pas.

J'arrive à l'appartement, le rituel habituel se déroule. Amélie grimace en tentant de sourire, Eden se précipite dans mes bras, je la fais tournoyer dans les airs puis m'installe par terre pour jouer avec elle. Quand vient l'heure de la coucher, je la borde, lui raconte une histoire puis l'embrasse, la laissant s'endormir.

Dans la cuisine, où comme tous les autres soirs, Amélie me sert un café que je ne bois pas, je la regarde droit dans les yeux

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça » dit elle, me prenant de vitesse.

« Je ne te laisse pas le choix » Mon ton est sec « La situation ne peut pas durer ainsi, pour Eden, mais aussi pour toi » Je soupire et reprend d'une voix plus douce « Amélie, écoute. Tu es malheureuse, je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais visiblement tu l'aimais ce… »

Je m'interromps avant de dire une grossièreté qui, je le sais, ne l'aidera pas.

« Mais il faut que tu te reprennes » J'abats ma carte majeur « Si ce n'est pour toi, au moins pour Eden »

Sa réaction me prend totalement au dépourvu, elle éclate de rire, un rire froid, sans joie.

« Tu penses vraiment que je pleure sur ce bon à rien »

Alors là, je suis complètement perdu. Si ce n'est pas par amour qu'elle se laisse aller, je ne comprends vraiment pas. Cela doit se lire sur mon visage car elle me dévisage, puis cessant brutalement de rire, elle se met à pleurer à chaude larme. Craignant que l'épisode du baiser ne se reproduise, je n'ose tout d'abords pas la prendre dans mes bras puis voyant ses épaules secoué de gros sanglot, je finis par la serrer contre moi.

« Là, là. Amélie, dis moi ce qui se passe, bon sang »

Elle se dégage brutalement et me tourne le dos

« Ça ne servirait à rien »

Cette histoire et ces cachoteries commencent à m'agacer. Je l'attrape doucement mais fermement par les épaules et la retourne pour qu'elle me fasse face et je fixe ses yeux

« Bon, maintenant ça suffit. Dis-moi »

L'épuisement psychique semble avoir affaibli le bouclier qu'elle avait développé contre ma nature hypnotique car elle hoche la tête avec soumission, cessant de pleurer.

« Je n'y arrive pas, je n'ai pas payé le loyer depuis trois mois. Le peu d'argent que j'arrive à récupérer sert à nourrir Eden. Je suis fatigué, je ne dors quasiment plus »

Ses pleurs reprennent et sa résistance à mon pouvoir semble revenir car elle se dégage, mais la digue étant ouverte, elle continue

« Oh Nicolas, je ne m'en sors pas, je n'arrive pas à trouver du travail. Qui pourrait bien m'en donner un, je n'ai aucun diplôme, aucune expérience, je n'ai jamais travaillé. Tout ce que j'ai c'est un peu d'allocation et les restos du cœur. Et si je ne trouve pas de travail, ils vont me prendre Eden… »

Elle semble à présent complètement paniquée tandis que moi, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Des problèmes d'argent. De l'argent, comme si l'argent pouvait être un problème. Je vais lui en donner moi. Je l'a rattrape par les épaules

« Amélie, Amélie, calme toi. Calme toi et écoute moi »

Ayant utilisé une voix suave, elle se calme un peu mais je me dis que Jasper et son don m'aurait bien été utile.

« Tu as besoin de combien ? »

Elle me regarde, l'air de ne pas comprendre puis secoue la tête

« Non, ce n'est pas à toi de nous entretenir Eden et moi. Tu… »

Je la coupe, commençant à perdre patience.

« Je t'en prie Amélie, ce n'est que de l'argent et j'en ai plein. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dérangeant »

Elle lève le menton, l'air fier.

« C'est à moi de subvenir au besoin de ma fille, pas à toi »

« Et pourquoi pas, je suis déjà plus un père pour elle que son géniteur ne l'a jamais été. Pourquoi je n'aiderais pas à son bien être.»

Elle se mord la lèvre, hésitante. Elle n'est pas prête à rendre les armes.

« D'accord, d'accord. C'est vrai que tu l'aimes déjà bien plus que lui et que tu es comme un père pour elle. Mais ce n'est pas à toi de m'entretenir aussi »

Sans même avoir réfléchit à ce que je dis, je lui sors

« Ok, épouse-moi alors. Je serais alors ton mari et ton bonheur sera alors de mon ressort »

Elle me fixe, tout d'abords interloqué puis son regard devient à nouveau indéchiffrable comme le jour ou elle m'a embrassé. Je réalise alors ce que je viens de lui demander et l'idée que sa réponse puisse être positive m'effraie. Elle finit par sortir de ses pensées et secoue la tête en soupirant

« Non, Nicolas, on ne se marie pas pour assurer son avenir financier… Ou celui de sa fille. Tu es… Tu es un vrai gentleman. Mais je dois m'en sortir seule »

Intérieurement, je soupire aussi de soulagement. Au final, les Cullen n'ont peut être pas tord de penser que je suis complètement fou. Je lui souris

« Amélie, il n'y a pas de mal à accepter de l'aide d'un ami »

Une idée me vient alors, totalement folle, mais qui nous permettra peut être de sortir de l'impasse dans laquelle nous sommes. Elle ne veut pas accepter d'argent mais elle en a besoin. Je reprends donc d'un ton ferme, sans lui laisser vraiment le choix.

« Je sais ce qu'on va faire. Toi et Eden allaient venir vivre au château »

Je lève un doigt pour l'empêcher de me couper

« Si c'est la meilleur solution, tu n'auras pas de loyer à payer le temps pour toi de trouver du travail. Et le château est immense, on pourrait même y vivre sans se croiser. De toute façon, je suis chez toi tous les soirs. Et la journée, tu ne me verras pas ou rarement »

Je n'entre pas dans les détails et la laissant croire que je serais au boulot

« Et si tu y tiens, pour la nourriture et autres frais, tu me remboursera petit à petit dés que tu auras du travail »

La proposition semble la tenter mais elle est encore hésitante. J'enfonce donc le clou

« Ça sera mieux pour Eden, elle finira par s'apercevoir que tu n'es pas bien. Accepte Amélie, accepte l'aide d'un ami »

Elle me regarde, un faible sourire sur lèvres.

« Tu sauves ma fille puis tu nous sauves tout les deux. Tu es notre ange gardien Nicolas »

Elle se hisse sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue. Une petite voix joyeuse se fait entendre

« Youpi, on va vivre chez pa… tonton Nicolas »

La fillette se met à danser dans la cuisine autour de moi et de sa mère jusqu'à ce que je l'attrape dans mes bras

« Dis donc, toi, tu ne devrais pas dormir ? »

« J'ai entendu maman pleurer, ça m'a réveillée » dit elle d'une toute petite voix

Amélie regarde sa fille, elle est encore confuse, cela se voit sur son visage. Mais la réponse d'Eden finit de la convaincre d'accepter mon offre et elle hoche la tête dans ma direction.

« Bien, laissez-moi deux jours, le temps d'aménager vos chambres »

« Nicolas, ne fait pas de folie »

« Non, non » lui répondis-je « je pensais simplement à y installer le chauffage, elles ne servent pas pour le moment »

La mère et la fille éclatent de rire. Nous retournons coucher ma princesse et au moment de partir, j'embrasse Amélie sur la joue

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer. Tout ira mieux »

Je rentre chez moi, pensant à tout ce qu'il me reste à faire avant leur arrivé. Appeler le plombier, pour transformer une chambre en salle de bain, un chauffagiste, la décoratrice. Je sais qu'en y mettant le prix tout sera prêt pour dans deux jours. Alors que j'ai le téléphone à l'oreille, donnant mes ordres pour que tout soit impeccable, j'aperçois Carlisle devant chez moi. Je soupire, j'aurais du me douter que cela ne lui plairait pas trop.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Carlisle, que me vaut ta visite »

Il soupire, agacé.

« Arrête Nicolas, tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là. Ce n'est pas raisonnable, Amélie n'est pas idiote, à vivre avec toi, elle va vite comprendre qu'il y a chez toi, quelque chose d'anormale »

Alors que j'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte, je me tourne vers lui

« Et qu'est ce que j'aurais du faire selon toi. La laisser mourir de faim, se retrouver à la rue ? »

« Tu aurais pu lui prêter de l'argent, tout simplement »

J'éclate de rire

« Il me semble que ton lutin extralucide n'a pas bien fait son boulot. Je lui ais proposer mais Amélie est fière, elle n'a rien voulu entendre. La convaincre de me laisser l'aider en vivant ici n'a déjà pas été facile »

« Comment tu vas faire, c'est très risqué »

Là, c'est lui qui m'agace. Que crois t'il, que je ne m'en rends pas compte. Bon d'accord, l'idée d'avoir Eden à demeure me rend euphorique et je suis prêt à tout les risques pour elle, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être conscient, ou presque, de ce que je fais. Je ne me gène pas pour le lui dire, lui rappelant au passage que je suis un grand garçon presque millénaire et parfaitement capable de prendre mes propres décisions

« Je sais que tu es … adulte, mais tu sais aussi que dés qu'il s'agit d'Eden… tu as tendance à t'emballer »

« Carlisle, ça ne regarde que moi il me semble »

« Hum, pas vraiment, ça touche aussi ma famille »

Ça me fait un choc, insinue t'il qu'il préférerait rompre tout contact avec moi ?

« Si tu préfère, je me tiendrais loin de vous tant qu'ils vivront chez moi, c'est seulement temporaire »

« Mais non » marmonne t'il « Tu es mon ami, je m'inquiète juste pour toi. Comment réagiras-tu quand elles repartiront, quand Amélie refera sa vie avec un autre homme… Car c'est ce qui arrivera »

Je me renfrogne, quel rabat joie. Je ne veux pas penser à tout ça, je veux juste savourer le bonheur d'avoir ma princesse en permanence. Il me pose la main sur l'épaule.

« On sera là pour toi »

Je lui souris, Carlisle restera Carlisle, toujours bon et compatissant. Il finit par me laisser, résigné au fait que je ne changerais pas d'avis. J'en profite pour finir mes préparatifs.

PdV Amélie :

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris, pourquoi ai-je acceptée de venir vivre ici. Tout d'abords, Nicolas a fait des folies, nos chambres sont… époustouflantes. Celle d'Eden ressemble à celle décrite dans les contes de fées que je lui lis, rien que les poupées en porcelaine qui la décore doivent couter une fortune, tout est dans les tons rose, jamais je n'avais vu Eden aussi excitée. La mienne est plus simple, mais on sent que les objets la composant, lit, armoire, coiffeuse, table de chevet, commode, tout est en bois massif et visiblement, ce sont des œuvres de menuisiers, des pièces uniques. Et je ne parle même pas de la salle de bain tout en marbre blanc qui sépare ma chambre de celle de ma fille.

Ça fait presqu'un mois maintenant que nous nous sommes installés. Bien sur, Nicolas est un hôte parfait, charmant, adorable, gentleman. Il a mis toute sa maison à notre disposition, me laissant libre accès au salon, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Mais il y a des choses étranges le concernant. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser de lui. J'avais toujours pensé qu'il travaillait la journée et que c'est pour ça qu'il ne venait que le soir, et qu'il ne mangeait pas chez moi car il avait déjà mangé chez lui. Mais maintenant, je ne sais plus trop quoi en penser. Il est riche, mais d'où lui vient son argent, il ne semble pas travailler. Et que mange-t-il ? Il ne partage jamais notre repas, au début j'ai cru qu'il ne voulait pas nous déranger, je lui ais donc proposer de se joindre à nous le soir. Plusieurs fois, je me suis levé en pleine nuit et je l'ai trouvé plongé dans un livre au salon, on dirait qu'il ne dort jamais. Et malgré le fait qu'il ne travaille pas, je ne le vois jamais dans la journée, il reste pratiquement tout le temps enfermé dans sa chambre.

Je le regarde jouer avec Eden dans ce même salon, je dois me faire des idées, Eden est au ange, elle l'appelle « papa Nicolas » maintenant et ça à l'air de les rendre heureux tout les deux. Il y a probablement des explications parfaitement normales. Ça doit être le contrecoup des ennuis que j'ai eu qui me fait mal interprété des faits anodins.

Mais d'un autre coté, je me demande combien de femme ont fait confiance à un homme pour s'apercevoir ensuite qu'il faisait du mal à leurs enfants. Prise par des sentiments contradictoires, je me prends la tête dans les mains. Nicolas m'observe, perplexe.

« Ça ne va pas Amélie ? »

« Si si, juste un début de migraine, rien de grave »

Je lui souris, voulant le rassurer. J'hésite entre lui demander des explications, mais de quel droit ferais je cela, il est chez lui, et prendre ma fille et m'en aller sans demander mon reste. Je me décide pour une solution entre les deux, je vais continuer de l'observer et être particulièrement vigilante avec ma fille.

PdV Nicolas :

Je suis heureux, sentir la présence de ma fille dés mon réveil est un bonheur dont je ne me lasse pas. Bien sur, cela demande parfois quelques tours de passe-passe, de temps en temps, je sors par la fenêtre pour rentrer par la porte, faisant croire que j'ai passé la journée dehors. Par contre, je n'arrive pas à me forcer à partager leur repas, rien que l'odeur me rend malade. Ayant reçu un appel de Carlisle qui me demandait de passer le voir, je me dirige donc chez les Cullen. Je n'ai pas vraiment été un bon ami ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas passé les voir alors que je passais quasiment une nuit sur deux chez eux. Comme avant, Carlisle m'accueille, mais son visage est grave. Derrière lui, j'aperçois la famille au complet dans le salon. Je sens les ennuis. Je salue tout le monde de la tête.

« Installe-toi » me demande Alice de sa petite voix fluette

« Mauvaise nouvelle » lui demandais-je

Elle grimace

« Je ne sais pas trop, c'est encore flou, mais on s'est dit que tu devais être au courant »

Là, ils jouent avec mes nerfs

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Vous comptez tourner autour du pot ou me le dire ? »

Alice me tire la langue, bon au moins ce n'est pas un problème grave car elle ne serait pas aussi désinvolte. Edward reprend le fil que sa sœur a stoppé

« Alice a eu une vision, flou, mais elle voyait quand même Amélie partir de chez toi en douce »

« En douce, mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est ce qu'on s'est demandé aussi. C'est pourquoi j'ai été faire un tour du coté de chez toi » Une expression alarmé me vient « Pas de panique, je suis resté assez loin, mais j'ai quand même entendu ses pensées »

Il semble un peu mal à l'aise

« Bon alors, tu me dis quel est le problème »

« Eh bien… » Il ne semble pas trop savoir comment me le dire « Il semblerait que… elle se pose des questions sur certaines de tes habitudes »

Je soupire de soulagement, ça je m'y attendais plus ou moins. Carlisle avait raison, Amélie est loin d'être idiote. Mais en regardant Edward, je me rends compte qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

« En fait… Elle est assez loin de la vérité… Elle se demande si… Enfin si tu ne ferais pas de mal à Eden »

Je le fixe, incrédule, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire par « du mal ? »

« Euh, En fait, elle pensait à… tu sais ces histoires de femme qui se remarie et dont le mari… »

Pas la peine de continuer, j'ai compris. En un bond, je suis sur mes pieds, moitié furieux moitié septique.

« Non, elle ne peut pas penser que je… à Eden »

Carlisle prend la parole d'un ton calme et apaisant. Jasper doit jouer avec son don aussi car je me sens plus calme

« Comprend là, Nicolas. Tu débarque dans sa vie, craque intensément pour sa fille et voilà que maintenant vous vivez tous ensemble, rajoute à ça tes… particularités dont elle n'a pas connaissance et qui sont inimaginable pour elle »

Je me rassois

« Oui mais quand même, pensez que je pourrais faire du mal à Eden, comme ça en plus… »

Je secoue la tête. Certains d'entre eux ont l'air de trouver ça drôle, je grogne, déclenchant leur hilarité.

« Bon, je vais tout de suite aller la rassurer »

Carlisle m'arrête

« Je pense que ça peut attendre demain, le mieux est que tu te nourrisse bien ce soir pour pouvoir tenir demain et lui parler pendant la journée. Déjà ça devrait aider à ce qu'elle te trouve moins inquiétant. Qu'est ce que tu compte lui dire ? »

« Je l'ignore, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui raconterais rien sauf si vraiment j'y suis acculé. »

Chacun d'eux me donne des conseils plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Puis je me décide à suivre celui de Carlisle en partant me nourrir jusqu'à plus soif. Le matin, je lutte contre la torpeur et attends Amélie dans la cuisine. Elle apparait, déjà habillée.

« Oh, bonjour Nicolas, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir là »

« Je me suis dis qu'on pourrait discuter un petit peu, ça fait un moment que cela ne nous ait plus arrivé. Je regrette un peu les discussions qu'on avait chez toi après qu'Eden soit couchée. »

Elle semble embarrassée, me regardant en coin.

« Euh, oui bien sur. De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

« Je me demandais comment tu te sentais ici, ou en était tes recherches d'emploi, parler un peu de tout et de rien »

Je ne sais pas trop comment mettre le sujet sur le tapis, je ne me vois pas lui dire de but en blanc, non Amélie, je n'ai pas de vue sur ton petit ange.

« Ça… ça va mais je ne trouve rien jusqu'à maintenant. Si on te dérange, dis le moi, on trouvera une autre solution »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas du tout. Je suis ravi de vous avoir ici toutes les deux, vous embellissez ma vie »

Elle rougit. Je me décide pour une partie de la vérité

« Amélie, je me rends compte que mon intérêt pour toi et ta fille peuvent paraître étrange. Ça l'est, même pour moi » lui dis-je dans un sourire « Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants, je ne peux pas en avoir. La première fois que j'ai vu Eden au fond de ce ravin, j'ai ressentis une émotion violente que je n'avais jamais connue. Le besoin de la sauver, de la protéger. »

Je la fixe dans les yeux mais sans utiliser mon don, je veux qu'elle sache, au plus profond d'elle-même à quel point Eden compte pour moi.

« Je me jetterais dans les flammes pour la sauver. Je ne laisserais rien ni personne la blesser, jamais. »

Elle hoche la tête, semblant convaincu

« C'est l'impression que j'ai eu à l'hôpital. Un amour tellement fort, un lien si puissant entre vous mais je ne le comprends pas »

« Je vais être honnête avec toi, je ne le comprends pas non plus. Je l'accepte, elle m'apporte le bonheur. Et pour ça, quoi que je fasse, ça ne sera jamais assez pour l'en remercier »

PdV Amélie :

Qu'il veuille discuter au moment où je me pose tant de question m'intrigue, mais je ne peux pas y couper. Je l'écoute donc, mon instinct me crie qu'il est sincère et totalement honnête avec moi. Mais il y a encore toutes ses petites anomalies qui prise une par une peuvent paraitre stupide mais qui prisent ensemble me font m'interroger. Comme il a été franc avec moi, je me décide à l'être avec lui. Je lui parle de tout, de son argent, de ses nuits d'insomnie, de ne pas le voir manger, de ne le voir que rarement la journée. Tout sort d'une traite. Il soupire et me réponds dans un murmure

« Amélie, je suis… disons différent, mais je te promets, je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher » Là, je sais qu'il pense à ma fille « Jamais je ne vous ferais de mal à toi ou à Eden. Ce que je vais te demander n'est pas facile, mais je voudrais que tu me fasses confiance. Que tu acceptes mes… excentricités. Un jour, je te raconterais tous, à toi et à Eden, mais elle est trop jeune et… ça ne va pas être facile pour moi »

« Tu ne veux pas avoir à le dire deux fois » comprend t'elle

« Je ne préférerais pas. Est-ce que tu y arriveras, à me faire confiance ? Je t'en prie Amélie, tu n'imagine pas ce que vous représentez pour moi, une famille, la famille que je n'aurais jamais »

Son regard est si triste. Sa peur envers ma réponse est visible, si je lui enlève Eden, je le tuerais, je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de moi-même. Je comprends à l'instant que je ne quitterais pas ce château, même si je trouvais du travail, ce qu'on représente pour lui, plus Eden que moi, j'en suis consciente. Quel que soit ses particularités, l'amour qu'il porte à ma fille l'emporte haut la main. J'hoche la tête lui arrachant un sourire. Nous sommes interrompus par une petite flèche brune qui saute sur son ''papa'' enthousiaste. Je les regarde, heureuse avant de leur préparer un petit déjeuner. Il n'y touche pas mais je décide de ne pas m'en occuper.

**--------------------------------**

**Voilà comme d'habitude, j'attends vos opinions.**


	7. 07 Contes et Légendes

**Rhivan**** : Voilà la suite, pour les détails. Bah tu verras (lol) **

**ARUKA01**** : Merci, contente que ça te plaise**

**Carla**** : Heureuse que mon histoire ne te déçoive pas au fur et à mesure**

**Deidei**** : C'est vrai que ça faisait longtemps. Merci de continuer à me lire.**

**LuckyPotterCullen**** : C'est vrai qu'elle est mimi ma Eden**

--------------------------

7 – Contes et Légendes

PdV Carlisle :

Cela fait presque deux ans maintenant qu'Eden et sa mère ont emménagés chez mon ami, étrangement Amélie a accepté de ne pas poser de question sur les habitudes de Nicolas, plus curieusement encore, Eden, elle n'en pose aucune. C'est pourtant une petite fille curieuse de tout ce qui l'entoure et qui pose sans cesse des questions, il m'est arrivé de les observer de loin, avec la permission de Nicolas bien sur. Et je me dois d'avouer que je l'envie, j'aime ma femme et ma famille, mais le voir regarder grandir celle qu'il considère maintenant comme son enfant, me fait un petit pincement au cœur. Ni moi, ni les miens ne connaitrons jamais cette sensation.

Je secoue la tête, remettant de l'ordre dans mes idées. Je dois mettre de coté cette petite pointe de jalousie et me réjouir devant le bonheur manifeste de mon ami. Eden a maintenant huit ans, elle suit une scolarité parfaitement normale, et à en croire Nicolas, c'est un vrai petit génie, ça me fait sourire. Ce soir, pour la première fois depuis son hospitalisation, je vais revoir la fillette, Nicolas a estimé qu'elle y était prête, ne réagissant plus à mon nom par la panique. Je me sens fébrile à l'idée de la revoir, si elle n'a pas le même impact sur moi, la force de leur lien me passionne toujours autant.

Les recherches que j'ai fais sur le sang de Nicolas ont ressorti un détail très particulier. Si à chaque prise de sang, le groupe sanguin et l'ADN était bien différent, venant de donneur différent. Un gène que je n'ai pu identifier est apparu à chaque test, bien sur si je m'étais contenté d'un simple test, je n'aurais rien vu, mais j'ai fais subir au sang que je lui ai prélevé tous les tests que je connaissais, plus quelques uns que j'ai du inventer. C'est ainsi que j'ai découvert ce gène si particulier que je n'avais jamais rencontré ailleurs. J'ai testé aussi quelques prélèvements normaux à l'hôpital pour voir si je retrouvé ce gène, mais rien n'est ressorti.

J'ai aussi fait beaucoup de recherche, me penchant sur de vieux documents poussiéreux. J'y ais retrouvé quelques contes et légendes intéressantes. Deux tout particulièrement, dont j'attends avec impatience de pouvoir en parler avec lui.

J'arrive enfin devant le château, c'est Amélie qui m'ouvre, elle m'accueille chaleureusement

« Docteur Cullen, je suis ravie de vous revoir. Nicolas m'a prévenu de votre visite »

Je la salue à mon tour tandis qu'elle prend mon manteau pour l'accrocher. D'une main, elle me montre le chemin du salon d'où proviennent les rires de Nicolas et de sa fille. Je reste un instant dans l'encadrement de la porte pendant qu'elle informe mon ami de mon arrivé, bien sur il le sait déjà. Lui et l'enfant se tourne vers moi, Nicolas se relève alors qu'Eden, effrayé mais plutôt calme se cache derrière lui.

« Entre Carlisle, viens t'installer avec nous »

La petite tire sur la jambe de pantalon du vampire

« Tu me protège hein ? »

Apparemment, il a du avoir une conversation avec elle à mon sujet car elle n'hurle pas. Nicolas la prend dans ses bras et la calle contre lui.

« Tu sais bien que oui, mon ange. Mais tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, Carlisle est un gentil et c'est mon ami. Il a très envie de te connaitre, mais il ne te fera jamais de mal » Il tourne sa tête vers moi avec un sourire « N'est ce pas Carlisle ?»

« Non, Et si tu veux, je ne t'approche pas trop. Je reste juste là »

La petite se mordille les lèvres et finit par acquiescer. Amélie nous regarde tour à tour, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi j'effraye autant sa fille, mais fidèle à sa décision de ne pas poser de question, elle ne dit rien. Je regarde toujours Eden en souriant, tout en prenant soin de ne pas faire de mouvements brusque.

« Alors, Nicolas m'a dit que tu avais de bonne note à l'école »

« Oui » Me répond t'elle timidement

« Juste oui, ma petite fille est la plus intelligente de son école »

Eden rougit

« C'est parce que tu m'aides à faire mes devoirs »

Elle est adorable, ses boucles brunes font un halo autour de son visage. Se détendant un peu, elle quitte les bras de son père sans pour autant oser m'approcher, elle se remet à jouer pendant que ses parents et moi discutons de tout et de rien.

La soirée se passe agréablement, Eden, restant sur ses gardes, me lançant des regards en coin et n'osant pas me parler directement, mais se comportant avec de plus en plus de naturel en ma présence. Il est finalement temps pour moi de prendre congé, Nicolas me raccompagne à la porte.

« Ça c'est plutôt bien passé » murmure t'il à ma seul attention

« Oui » lui répondis-je sur le même ton « Passe me voir plus tard, j'ai trouvé quelques informations qui pourraient t'intéresser »

Il hoche la tête souriant, en me saluant d'un ton normal. Je sais qu'il n'est pas aussi passionné que moi par sa nature et son lien avec Eden, ils les acceptent tout simplement.

De retour chez moi, je subis un véritable interrogatoire de la part de ma famille. Alice et Rosalie sont tout particulièrement intéressée et ont hâte de pouvoir rencontrer la fillette depuis que notre voyante maison a vu qu'Eden, après un temps d'adaptation, allait très bien s'entendre avec elles. Ils me pressent aussi de questions sur les recherches que j'ai fais sur Nicolas, mais je ne me laisse ni attendrir par les yeux de biche que me font mes filles, ni intimider par les grognements de mes garçons. Nous attendons donc tous Nicolas avec impatience.

Deux heures plus tard, Nicolas a à peine le temps d'arriver et de dire bonsoir que Jasper et Emmet l'attrape chacun par un bras et l'assoit dans un des fauteuils du salon

« Nicolas est prêt » fanfaronne Emmet.

Je lève les yeux au ciel devant le coté parfois puéril de mes fils, Nicolas, lui lève les mains, paumes vers le haut, l'air de dire : Je n'y suis pour rien. Je m'installe donc en face de lui, prenant avec moi les différents livres et vieux parchemins dont j'ai besoin.

Je commence d'abords par lui parler de mes recherches sur son sang et de mes hypothèses concernant ce gène.

« Donc tu penses qu'Eden doit avoir ce gène particulier et que par la même, elle est transformable ? Et que si c'est le cas, cela explique aussi notre lien ?» me demande t'il

« Je ne sais pas, c'est une possibilité. Il faudra attendre que je puisse lui faire une prise de sang et que je l'étudie »

Il semble songeur un instant, l'idée que son lien avec sa fille n'est du qu'à une banale anomalie génétique n'a pas l'air de l'enchanter. Je reprends

« Mais je ne suis sur de rien. Et même si elle a la même particularité, ça ne veut pas dire que votre lien vient de là. Je n'en suis qu'au tout début de mes recherches. »

« D'accord » admet il « Et tes autres recherches ? »

Je lui souris, ravi de ce que j'ai trouvé. Ma famille est pendu à mes lèvres, pour une fois totalement silencieuse.

« Oui, j'ai trouvé la première légende à la grande bibliothèque de Paris, sur un vieux parchemin qui parait daté d'au moins cinq mille an avant Jésus Chris »

« Allez Carlisle, arrête le suspense, raconte nous » râle Emmet

Nicolas et moi nous sourions, ma famille semble beaucoup plus intéressée que lui par ses origines

« Bien mais n'oubliez pas que c'est une légende, pas un récit historique. Il est impossible de connaitre le vrai du faux »

Emmet et Jasper grogne. Je me décide donc à en finir et à leur conter l'histoire

_En ces temps anciens, où les dieux partageaient la vie des mortels, dans un petit village côtier, vivaient trois frères. Les trois jeunes hommes étaient pécheurs et étaient très proches les uns des autres. Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble au bord de la mer, ils croisèrent Sokar, le dieu des morts. Le dieu se lamentait sur sa solitude et sur le fait que personne ne l'aimait car c'est lui qui venait chercher les âmes des défunts. L'ainé des trois frères, le plus courageux, s'approcha, touché par le chagrin qu'il ressentait chez la divinité._

_« Je suis si seul » lui dit Sokar « Les gens me fuient de peur que je les emmène avec moi »_

_Les deux autres frères appelaient leur ainé, ils avaient peur pour lui. Mais l'ainé, lui s'inquiétait inexplicablement pour le dieu, il resta à ses cotés_

_« Je peux être ton ami, si tu le veux »_

_Le dieu le regarda, de l'espoir dans les yeux_

_« C'est vrai, tu resterais avec moi ? »_

_« Pourrais-je continuer à voir mes frères ?»_

_« Bien sur, si tu le désires »_

_L'homme hocha alors la tête, signifiant son accord à Sokar. Ce dernier le prit alors dans ses bras, dégagea ses cheveux de sa nuque et mordit la chair tendre du cou. L'humain eut un hoquet puis s'écroula. Le dieu se coupa alors et il abreuva l'homme avec le sang coulant de sa blessure. Le temps sembla s'être arrêté, les deux autres frères se figèrent d'horreur. Puis quand leur ainé se releva quelques minutes après, ils se précipitèrent sur lui, oubliant leurs peurs _

_« Il va bien » leur dit Sokar « A partir d'aujourd'hui, il ne vieillira plus. Mais cela a un prix » continu t'il en regardant l'ancien humain « Tu ne pourras que te nourrir du sang des humains »_

_Le nouveau vampire fut horrifié_

_« Mais il ne te sera pas nécessaire de les tuer, tu n'es pas un monstre, juste différent »_

_Le vampire serra ses frères dans ses bras, les embrassa et partit avec Sokar. Les années passèrent, il vint souvent les voir. Mais alors qu'ils vieillissaient, lui gardait sa jeunesse. Il était heureux avec Sokar. Les deux frères se marièrent, eurent des enfants. Mais à chaque visite de leur ainé, le deuxième frère enviait sa jeunesse et sa beauté. A mesure que lui s'approchait de la mort, elle l'effrayait. Cela occasionna de nombreuses disputes avec le plus jeune qui lui disait d'accepter son destin._

_Alors qu'une trentaine d'année s'était écoulé depuis la transformation, une autre dispute éclata, plus violente. Le deuxième frère, sous l'effet de la colère, battu son cadet à mort. Le vampire, pourtant très loin de là, ressentit la mort de son petit frère au plus profond de son être. Il se précipita chez ses frères pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, il trouva alors son frère penché sur le corps du plus jeune. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé et attaqua le survivant violement, le mordant. Sokar intervint, éloignant le vampire de son cadet tandis que ce dernier se tordait de douleur. Il fit sortir le vampire et le maudit_

_« Pour avoir attaqué ton propre sang, tu seras désormais seul, deux étapes à franchir tu auras à fin de pouvoir survivre. Tu ne pourras transformer que quelques rares humains. A toi de comprendre lesquels. Mais si tu te trompes, ils mourront. Va maintenant, tu ne peux plus rester avec moi »_

_Le vampire, ressentant le poids de sa faute, accepta la sentence et partit errer de par le monde. Sokar retourna dans la chaumière et patienta pendant trois jours que la douleur quitte le dernier frère_

_« Quand à toi, pour avoir battu ton cadet et avoir rendu fou de douleur ton ainé, tu es condamné à devenir pire qu'un animal. La soif te dominera pendant toute ton existence, trouver le moyen de la dominer sera ta rédemption »_

_Sokar quitte le nouveau vampire sur ses paroles, le laissant en proie à la soif qui le dévore._

« Wow » Dit Emmet quand j'eus terminé mon récit

« Tu crois que c'est vrai, que c'est comme ça que nous avons été crée ? » Me demande Rosalie

Nicolas éclate de rire

« Crée par le dieu de la mort lui-même… Voyons, belle demoiselle »

Je souris, indulgent

« Je vous ais prévenu, c'est une légende. Mais certaines légendes ont un fond vrai, il suffit de nous voir tous ici pour comprendre que la partie réelle concerne l'existence de deux races de vampires différentes. Par contre, connaitre notre origine exacte me parait plus hasardeux »

Dans tout les cas, il semblerait que j'ai donné de la matière à réfléchir à tout le monde

« Et la deuxième légende ? » me questionne Delphine timidement.

Je suis content de la voir s'exprimer, il est rare qu'elle parle, se contentant le plus souvent de nous écouter.

« Pour la deuxième, au vu du lien de notre ami ici présent avec la petite Eden, je penche plus pour une histoire vraie, peut être un peu exagéré mais réelle dans sa globalité »

Nicolas m'accorde toute son attention tandis que mes enfants font à nouveau le silence pour m'écouter.

« J'ai trouvé l'histoire dans un livre sur les vampires, je l'ai… Disons emprunté au Vatican. Ça se passe en Angleterre au Vème ou VIème siècles »

_Dans un petit village de Cornouaille vivaient un petit garçon d'environ sept ans quand toute cette sale affaire arriva. Le garçonnet était très malheureux, sa mère était morte en lui donnant le jour et son père, s'il l'aimait beaucoup, n'avait jamais le temps de s'occuper de lui. L'enfant souvent livré à lui-même, se promenait souvent dans les plaines entourant son village. C'est ainsi qu'il rencontra un homme étrange qui devint très vite son ami. Il ne le voyait que le soir, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il ne parla à personne de cet être bizarre qu'il rencontrait le plus souvent possible, c'était son secret, leur secret. L'homme était gentil et s'intéressait sincèrement à l'enfant. Il avait enfin l'attention dont il avait tant besoin._

J'interromps un instant mon récit, regardant intensément Nicolas. Le parallèle entre lui et Eden et l'homme et le petit garçon est flagrant. Le vampire s'est assis au bord de son fauteuil comme pour mieux tendre l'oreille à ce que je lui raconte, l'air fasciné.

« Avant de continuer… Nicolas, je préfère te prévenir que l'histoire ne se termine pas bien »

Il me fait signe de continuer. Je reprends donc

_Cinq ans s'écoulèrent sans que personne ne se doute de rien, le garçon rendant visite à l'homme le plus souvent possible. Puis les chasseurs de démons débarquèrent dans le petit village, suivant une rumeur indiquant l'existence d'un vampire dans les parages. Comme personne ne savait rien, ils furent furieux et décidèrent d'accuser une fille du village de sorcellerie, pour ne pas être venu pour rien. Le fiancé de la jeune fille se souvint alors de ce petit garçon qu'il voyait souvent partir seul le soir, il en informa les chasseurs contre la vie de sa fiancée. Les chasseurs suivirent l'enfant et découvrirent son secret. Mais il avait peur d'attaquer le vampire, ils capturèrent donc l'enfant et le torturèrent, sûr que cela ferait réagir le vampire. Effectivement, c'est un vampire fou de colère qui les attaqua, réduisant en charpie les trois quart des chasseurs. L'un d'eux attrapa donc l'enfant et menaça de le tuer si le vampire ne se rendait pas. Le vampire, poussant un hurlement déchirant se rendit. Le soir même il fut bruler vif. Le chasseur tenait l'enfant, un couteau sous la gorge, jusqu'à ce que le vampire ne soit plus qu'un petit tas de cendre. Quand il fut sûr que le vampire n'était plus, il trancha la gorge de l'enfant_

_« Tu aurais fini par devenir un de ses monstres » dit il au cadavre pendant qu'il essuya son couteau sur son pantalon »_

Le silence dans la pièce est total, tout le monde est choqué par tant de barbarie. Nicolas, semblant prêt à bondir, regarde autour de lui cherchant un de ses monstres pour le dépecer. Après un regard éloquent à Jasper, Emmet et Edward, je pose doucement ma main sur mon épaule.

« Nicolas, Nicolas, reviens, c'est arrivé il y a longtemps. Ils sont mort il y a des siècles »

Il semble se ressaisir. Bien sur je m'attendais à ce qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup ce qu'il entendait, mais pas à une réaction aussi violente de sa part

« Oui, pardonne-moi Carlisle » Il se lève « Je dois… Il faut…Je vais voir si Eden va bien. Excuse-moi »

Je le laisse partir puis je regarde Edward

« Tout au long de ton récit, il a pensé à elle. Et à la fin, dés que le chasseur a pris l'enfant en otage, il a voulu lui bondir dessus. C'était incroyable dans sa tête. Il ressentait le même instinct protecteur envers le garçon, enfin pas tout à fait, c'était moins fort que pour Eden, mais c'était là »

« Pourquoi »

Je m'interroge, mais Edward n'a pas plus de réponse que moi.

« Pendant que tu racontais » intervient Alice « J'ai eu la vision de se qui s'est passé. C'était affreux Carlisle, mais le vampire était dans un état encore pire que Nicolas quand il a voulu tuer le père d'Eden. Une vraie frénésie »

Je me dis que même si ces histoires nous ont apportés quelques réponses, apparemment les vampires comme Nicolas rencontrent à un moment ou à un autre un humain auquel ils sont inexorablement liés, elles ont aussi emmené d'autres questions. Je soupire, me demandant si un jour j'aurais les réponses que je cherche.

**------------------**

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me le dire, à m'envoyer des suggestions, idées et autres.**

**Pour ceux qui veulent une histoire plus sombre, avec des méchants, très méchant. Lisez « Le monde est devenu fou » et dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**


	8. 08 Tranche de vie

**Neverland25**** : C'est vrai que je m'éclate avec leur relation. Merci**

**Aulandra17**** : Merci beaucoup**

**Rhivan ****: Vi, t'as à moitié raison lol. Pour le 1er contes, je me suis inspiré de Underworld et pour le deuxième, c'est moi tout seule, na !**

**Lucky**** : Merci, mais que veut dire omg ?**

**Carla**** : Oui, le monde est devenu fou est beaucoup, beaucoup plus sombre et sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus triste**

**Deidei**** : Vi, je sais que tu l'aimes, moi aussi. Y'en aura d'autres.**

**----------------------------**

8 – Tranche de vie

PdV Nicolas :

Après les derniers anniversaires d'Eden, Amélie m'a fait promettre de discuter avec elle avant de dépenser ce qu'elle appelle des fortunes. Pour cette année, ses neufs ans, nous avons donc décidé de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait. Nous sommes donc tout les trois dans le salon, qui est notre pièce favorite.

« Ma chérie, tu vas avoir neuf ans dans deux semaines. Papa et moi voulons donc savoir si tu veux quelques choses de spéciale »

Ma fille me regarde, malicieuse. Elle a parfaitement conscience que ma proportion à la gâter agace sa mère. Puis se mordillant la lèvre, signe chez elle qu'elle hésite à nous faire part de ses souhaits, en nous regardant tour à tour. Elle finit par murmurer d'une voix inaudible. Si moi je l'entends parfaitement, ce n'est pas le cas d'Amélie

« Je voudrais un petit frère »

Je reste bloqué, la bouche entrouverte alors qu'Amélie lui demande de parler plus fort.

« Je voudrais un petit frère » S'exécute Eden en haussant le ton

Amélie me regarde, puis sa fille, puis moi à nouveau, ne sachant pas visiblement pas plus que moi quoi répondre à Eden. Elle est la première à se reprendre tandis que je reste incapable de parler, elle s'assoit dans un fauteuil et prend sa fille sur ses genoux. Elle toussote pour s'éclaircir la voix

« Ma puce… Tu… Enfin, tu sais que papa Nicolas et moi… Nous ne sommes pas… un couple… Il faut que les gens soient amoureux pour faire des enfants. Et… »

« Mais tu aimes papa Nicolas » la coupe Eden « Et lui, il t'aime aussi »

Amélie me regarde, réclamant de l'aide de ma part. Malheureusement pour elle, ma voix ne semble toujours pas vouloir revenir. Elle soupire

« Bien sur, nous nous aimons beaucoup. Mais pas comme ça. Nous sommes amis »

La fillette semble réfléchir, se tortillant les doigts

« Mais tu le regarde toujours en souriant quand il ne te regarde pas »

Je tourne la tête vers sa mère d'un coup sec. Amélie rougit mais n'ose pas me regarder alors que je la fixe. Elle tente de balbutier quelques mots pendant que sa fille continue

« Et papa, il tourne toujours en rond en marmonnant quand tu rentres tard »

Là, c'est moi qui n'ose plus la regarder, mais je la sens rougir encore plus. Je l'entends expliquer à une Eden plus que dubitative que nous ne sommes que des amis et que nous ne lui ferons pas de petit frère. La fillette finit par nous regarder d'un air entendu, lâchant un « ouais » pas convaincu par le discours de sa mère et par choisir un cadeau plus classique.

PdV Rosalie :

Ça y ait, enfin. Nicolas et Carlisle estime qu'Eden est enfin prête à rencontrer d'autres membres de la famille. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été aussi excité, Emmet me charrie pendant que je choisis quoi mettre. J'entends Alice, dans le même état que moi, passer sa garde robe en revue.

On a décidé qu'il valait mieux la rencontrer chez elle, ou elle se sentirait en sécurité, au cas où sa réaction serait la même qu'avec Carlisle. Je finis par prendre un jean et un chemisier blanc, je veux avoir l'air le plus normal possible. J'envie tellement Nicolas d'avoir une famille, jusqu'à maintenant, je n'ai pu partager ça que par procuration. Mais si tout ce passe bien, je pourrais l'emmener faire les magasins, l'aider dans ses devoirs. Je sais que cette petite a déjà une mère qu'elle adore, mais je pourrais être sa tante. Oui, tata Rosalie, c'est mieux que rien.

Je descends, rejoignant Carlisle qui nous attend près de la porte. Alice n'est pas encore là. Je l'appelle en hurlant

« Alice, dépêche-toi. On n'attend plus que toi »

« J'arrive, j'arrive »

Ah, elle est là enfin. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps d'embrasser Jasper et je la traine dehors. Carlisle nous suit en levant les yeux. Très rapidement, nous arrivons à destination. Je piétine devant la porte, écoutant les bruits de pas qui s'approche de nous. La porte s'ouvre sur sa mère, puis un peu en arrière, Nicolas et la fillette. Je la regarde, souriante alors qu'elle se cache à moitié derrière son père. Son regard passe sur mon père, puis sur Alice pour se poser enfin sur moi.

« Wouaw, qu'est ce que tu es belle !»

Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, elle est minuscule, j'ai du mal à croire qu'elle ait plus de neuf ans.

« Je trouve que tu es beaucoup plus jolie que moi » lui dis-je doucement

Elle sort des jambes de Nicolas et fait un pas hésitant vers moi. Nous retenons tous les trois notre souffle de peur de l'effrayer. Elle fait un autre pas en avant, se retournant régulièrement vers Nicolas, comme pour vérifier sa présence. Arrivée devant moi, elle tend la main. Je me fige, restant aussi immobile qu'une statue. Sa petite main vient effleurer mon visage avant de se retirer très vite.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » Me demande-t-elle

« Rosalie » et sentant l'impatience de ma sœur, je la présente « Et là, c'est ma sœur Alice »

Elle tourne son petit visage vers notre lutin et réprime un mouvement de recul. Je me dis que ça ne se passe pas si mal quand on connait la terreur qu'on lui inspire. Sa mère nous propose de passer dans le salon, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'on était resté dans le couloir. Nous la suivons donc, je vois Nicolas qui prend la main d'Eden, lui murmurant à l'oreille

« Tu es très courageuse, ma princesse. Tu vois, ils sont gentils »

La petite fille se retourne pour me regarder puis hoche la tête à l'intention de son père. Habitué à la présence de Carlisle, elle se détend assez rapidement avec nous, nous permettant même de jouer avec elle. Ce n'est que quand Carlisle nous dit qu'il est temps de partir qu'Alice et moi nous apercevons que nous avons passés plus de quatre heures à jouer à la Barbie.

PdV Eden :

Papa a tenu à me présenter tout les Cullen et bien que mon instinct me crie encore parfois de m'éloigner d'eux le plus possible, ils sont tous tellement gentil avec moi que je ne l'écoute pas. Depuis que je suis rentrée au collège, il y en a toujours au moins un qui vient me voir le soir pour m'aider à faire mes devoirs. Maman râlait un peu au début d'avoir toujours du monde à la maison, mais quand elle a vu mon bulletin de note, elle les a chaleureusement remercier.

Grâce à eux, je parle déjà anglais couramment et Alice a entreprit de m'apprendre l'italien même si je n'en fais pas encore à l'école. Jasper est beaucoup plus intéressant que mon professeur d'histoire, avec lui, ça parait beaucoup plus simple. Bella, elle m'aide en littérature, elle m'a fait connaître tout un tas de livres géniaux. Mais ceux que je préfère, c'est Rosalie et Emmet. Avec Emmet, j'ai souvent des crampes tellement il me fait rire, et c'est lui qui me libère quand les autres sont trop sérieux, à croire qu'ils veulent faire de moi une vraie encyclopédie. Et Rosalie est ma confidente, c'est à elle que je raconte tous mes petits secrets, c'est elle qui me conseille pour les garçons, jamais elle ne se moque de moi ou me dit que je suis trop jeune. Elle m'écoute toujours, c'est une vraie amie, ma meilleure amie.

C'est à elle que j'ai confié que papa et maman refusait de s'avouer que leurs sentiments étaient plus fort. Je ne les comprends pas, ils font toujours comme s'il n'était qu'amis mais je vois bien la façon dont ils se regardent. Je soupire. Je sais que papa est différent, mais je suis sur aussi que ça ne gênerait pas maman. Moi je m'en moque et je pense qu'elle aussi.

Enfin, ce soir, je vais à ma première boum. J'ai hâte d'y être. Au début, papa ne voulait pas que j'y aille, il disait que j'étais trop jeune. Mais il a du baisser les bras devant les assauts conjugués de maman, Alice et Rosalie lui disant qu'à douze ans, je n'étais plus un bébé. Au final, il a juste insisté pour m'y emmener et revenir me chercher à onze heures. Hier, Alice et Rosalie m'ont amené faire les boutiques pour trouver une jolie robe et elles ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour m'aider à me préparer. Ah elles sont là, j'entends leurs voix, je cours les chercher et les emmène dans ma chambre.

« Alors, prête à éblouir tout les garçons ? » me demande Alice

Je ris en faisant un clin d'œil à Rosalie, elle sait qu'il y en a un, Mathieu, tout particulièrement que j'aimerais bien impressionner. Je laisse donc Alice jouer à la poupée avec moi et après m'être regardée dans le miroir, je m'exclame

« Wouaw, je suis jolie »

« Tu es toujours jolie » me dit Rosalie en m'embrassant la joue.

Mouais, si elle le dit, mais au moins pour une fois, je fais bien mes douze printemps. Je suis toute petite pour mon âge et les gens croient souvent que je n'ai que neuf-dix ans. Parfois, c'est agaçant. L'heure de partir arrive, papa ronchonne mais trois regards noir le font taire. Mon père finit par me laisser devant la porte de chez mes amis en me donnant tout un tas de consignes à respecter, j'opine de la tête pour le rassurer.

La soirée est géniale, tout le monde danse et quand vient le moment des slows Mathieu m'invite timidement. Je suis aux anges. L'heure de rentrer arrive trop vite, galant, Mathieu propose de me raccompagner au portail. J'accepte avec empressement, espérant que papa sera en retard et que Mathieu m'embrasse pour me dire en revoir. Mon vœu est exaucé, pas de trace de papa et mon béguin se penche vers moi. Ses lèvres se pose avec douceur sur le miennes.

« Lâche ma fille immédiatement » Hurle mon père

Je lui lance un regard noir, jamais je n'ai eu aussi honte de ma vie. Mathieu ne sait plus où se mettre.

« Papa, on ne faisait rien de mal »

« Tu es beaucoup, beaucoup trop jeune pour ça » continue t'il, toujours en hurlant

Furieuse, je me mets à hurler aussi

« J'ai douze ans, je ne suis plus un bébé »

« Va dans la voiture, maintenant »

Dans un mélange de colère, de peine et de honte, je me mets à pleurer et sans ajouter un mot, je monte dans la voiture en claquant la portière. Papa fixe encore un instant mon futur ex-petit ami méchamment puis me rejoint. Je garde un silence boudeur jusqu'à la maison ou m'attendent trois femmes voulant savoir comment la soirée s'est passé. En voyant mon visage striée de larmes, elles s'inquiètent. Maman me prend dans ses bras.

« Ma puce, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Demande lui, il a tout gâché » dis-je rageuse en désignant mon père « Je te déteste » Je vois son visage se décomposer.

Puis me dégageant des bras de ma mère, je m'enfuis dans ma chambre où Rosalie ne tarde pas à me rejoindre. J'entends des éclats de voix venant du rez de chaussé, papa et maman se disputent. Au bout d'un moment, la dispute se termine et mes larmes cessent de couler. Quand mon père apparait dans l'encadrement de la porte, Rosalie arrête de me caresser les cheveux et me laisse seule avec lui. Je sens mon matelas s'affaissait quand il s'assoit à coté de moi.

« Ma princesse, je suis désolé… Je… »

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

« Tu es encore si jeune, ma puce, tu as tout le temps pour ça »

« Mais j'ai douze ans papa, pas cinq » m'indignais-je

« Je sais, ma chérie, je sais… Disons, que moi je ne suis pas prêt pour ça. Tu es ma petite fille, je ne voudrais pas que tu grandisses trop vite. Je t'aime, mon cœur. Je ne suis pas prêt à te perdre »

« Tu ne me perdras jamais, même quand je serais très vieille, tu seras toujours mon papa »

Je me blottis contre lui. C'est la première fois que je me fâche avec lui et je n'aime pas ça. Il reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme et me borde comme il le fait tout les soirs depuis que j'ai cinq ans.

PdV Nicolas :

J'ai doucement fini par m'habituer à ce que mon petit ange grandisse. Ça ne me plait pas, mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et quand il m'arrive de déraper, j'ai trois, voir parfois quatre ou cinq si Bella et Esmée s'y mettent, furies sur le dos. Et je ne compte pas sur la solidarité des mâles du clan Cullen qui ont tendance à approuver leur moitié en tout.

Il a donc fallu que je me retienne d'étriper ce garçon quand il est venu chercher mon bébé pour l'amener au cinéma. D'abords, il a fallu que je m'habitue à voir ma petite fille et son amoureux, ça m'a quand même pris plus de six mois et voilà maintenant que sa mère m'annonce qu'elle a un rendez vous avec un type de son travail. Vivre avec ses deux femmes n'est plus mon paradis personnel, c'est devenu mon purgatoire. J'exagère, mais j'enrage à l'idée que cet homme puisse la toucher.

Il est vingt deux heures passés et elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, je tourne en rond dans le salon sous le regard amusé d'Eden. Elle est assisse dans un fauteuil, un livre à la main, les pieds posés sur la petite table, elle lève de temps en temps les yeux vers moi en poussant des soupirs exagérés.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tant que ça, papa. Elle ne courre aucun danger » me taquine t'elle.

Eden est beaucoup trop perspicace, elle sait parfaitement que je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment mais que je suis purement et simplement jaloux. Mais je n'ai pas le droit de l'être, Amélie et moi ne pourront jamais être ensemble. Je ne me rappelle pas exactement du moment où je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Ce n'est pas arrivé d'un coup, mais tout doucement, insidieusement, à force de vivre à ses cotés. Elle est douce, aimante, compréhensive… Mais même si on met de coté le fait qu'elle vieillit et pas moi, le fait que je pourrais la briser rien qu'en la serrant un peu trop fort, nous ne pourrions jamais avoir de rapport intime, pas avec elle. Chez moi, la soif se réveille au moment de l'acte intime, même si cela ne la tuerait pas, je ne peux me résoudre à ce qu'elle voit le coté monstrueux qui m'habite, je ne veux pas boire son sang, pas elle. Ma fille soupire une nouvelle fois. Pour elle, je m'assois dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Mais je ne tiens pas en place, je vais voir à la fenêtre si elle arrive. Geste inutile, j'aurais entendu la voiture. Je me remets à tourner en rond. Nouveau soupire d'Eden.

Enfin, elle rentre. Je l'entends dire bonne nuit à son ami. Mon soulagement est immense quand je me rends compte qu'elle ne l'a pas embrassée. Immédiatement, je me reproche mon égoïsme, si quelqu'un mérite bien d'être heureuse, c'est elle.

« Bonsoir » me sourit-elle

« Salut m'man, c'était bien ta soirée ? »

« Bof, pas très intéressante »

De nouveau, je suis au paradis. Elle me regarde, souriante. Sa petite robe noire la moule à ravir, elle est magnifique. Je me fais violence pour ne pas aller la serrer contre moi. Elle s'installe dans le canapé et discute avec Eden. Je suis la conversation d'une oreille discrète, trop occupé à l'admirer. Quand Eden part se coucher, elle se tourne vers moi. Et moi, balbutiant quelques mots indistincts, je fuis.

**---------------------------------**

**Alors ? Nicolas en papa poule ? Bouton vert, please**


	9. 09 Nix

**Lucky**** : Là voila, j'espère qu'elle te plaira**

**Tata Grimma**** : Vi, t'es vilaine. Allez, je vais être sympa, je ferais un petit chapitre sur le quotidien, mais ça ne sera pas celui là. Pour la discussion Edward/Nicolas, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est une bonne idée. Je crois que je vais m'en servir, ça pourrait être drôle (si j'arrive à l'écrire correctement)**

**Rhivan**** : Ouais, j'avais déjà remarqué ça (lol)**

**Aulandra17**** : Merci**

**Deidei**** : Un truc de plus autour de quoi ? Je pense que ce chapitre va te plaire : du PdV de ton vampire favori **

**Mmesolomalefoy**** : Contente de te revoir ici aussi. Effectivement cette fiction est beaucoup moins sombre que l'autre**

**---------------------------------**

9 – Nix

PdV Carlisle :

Installé dans mon bureau, Esmée assisse dans un fauteuil en face de moi, lisant, je me dis que ça va faire bientôt dix ans que nous sommes en France, et qu'il ne va bientôt falloir penser à déménager. Je soupire en imaginant les diverses réactions de mes enfants à cette nouvelle. Alice et Rosalie vont être anéanties, leurs maris respectifs aussi d'ailleurs, tous les quatre éprouvent une profonde affection pour la petite Eden. Les autres aussi, mais à un degré moins marqué. Je commence seulement à comprendre que Nicolas n'est pas le seul sur qui elle est de l'impact et que, passé son rejet initial, elle aussi s'est beaucoup attachée à nous aussi.

Malheureusement, si Nicolas n'a que peu de contact avec les humains en dehors d'Amélie et Eden qui, même sans les connaitre, acceptent très bien ses différences, ce n'est pas notre cas. Tous les départs sont difficiles, mais celui là va être particulièrement pénible. Je soupire à nouveau, attirant l'attention d'Esmée qui me regarde avec inquiétude, je tente de la rassurer des yeux, mais elle me connait trop bien et se doute de ce qui me tracasse.

Je me replonge une nouvelle fois dans le dossier sanguin de Nicolas, Eden et d'Amélie. Je me souviens de l'expression peu convaincu d'Amélie à nos explications brumeuses quand je leur ai fais les prises de sang. Un regard voulant bien dire qu'elle ne nous croyait pas, mais qu'elle avait confiance en Nicolas. Chez Eden, je retrouve bien ce gène mais pas chez sa mère, je regrette de ne pas pouvoir tester le père, mais ce dernier a disparu depuis belle lurette.

Mes réflexions sont interrompues par le téléphone

« Résidence Cullen » répond Esmée de sa douce voix qui se durcit quand elle comprend qui est en ligne « Je vous le passe » Elle me tend le téléphone et me précise d'un ton crachant pour le seul bénéfice de son interlocuteur puisque j'ai parfaitement entendu qui c'était « C'est Aro »

« Aro, que me vaut le plaisir » Malgré les différents que nous pouvons avoir, il reste mon ami et je suis heureux de l'entendre

« Malheureusement Carlisle, je n'appelle pas que pour dire bonjour et prendre de tes nouvelles »

J'éclate de rire et il se joint à moi

« M'as-tu déjà appelé juste pour me dire bonjour ? Je n'en ai pas la souvenance »

Il semble réfléchir un instant

« En fait, tu as raison. Enfin bref, j'ai un service à te demander, un grand service »

Aro me connait bien, il sait que je suis un grand curieux et que par conséquence, je voudrais en savoir plus

« Hum, là tu m'intrigues, de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Edward »

« Quoi ? » lui répondis je interloqué

« J'ai besoin d'Edward, ou plutôt de son pouvoir, malheureusement, l'un ne va pas sans l'autre » soupire t'il, l'air de le regretter.

« Tu en demandes beaucoup, tu sais qu'Edward n'a pas vraiment digéré le chantage concernant la vie et la transformation de sa femme, je doute qu'il ait envie de vous aider »

« Quel crétin, désolé Carlisle, mais elle aurait été transformé à un moment ou à un autre, c'était d'ailleurs son propre choix. Il serait peut-être temps que ton fils grandisse »

J'éclate de rire à nouveau

« Tu sais, Aro, insultez quelqu'un dont tu as besoin n'est pas vraiment très indiqué. Si tu m'expliquait ce qui se passe exactement »

Il marmonne un moment puis reprend

« Une rumeur est venue jusqu'à nos oreilles, un vampire préparerait une grosse opération, pas contre nous, mais contre des humains. »

« Aro, je suis étonné que tu t'intéresse au sort des humains, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes »

« C'est toujours le cas, mais ses plans impliquent qu'il se dévoile, et nous par la même occasion, à toute la population humain. Et ça, nous ne pouvons l'accepter. Malheureusement, c'est un vampire influent, nous ne pouvons l'éliminer discrètement sans avoir des preuves formelles »

J'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout. Avec son pouvoir, il devrait avoir toutes les preuves dont il a besoin. Il semble suivre mon raisonnement et continu

« En fait, il nous faut quelqu'un de complètement neutre. Les partisans de ce vampire ne me croiront pas, pour eux, je tenterais juste de me débarrasser d'un rival et ça risque de déclencher une nouvelle guerre » Il hésite un instant « Dis à Edward que s'il ne veut pas le faire pour nous, qu'il le fasse au moins pour les humains »

J'acquiesce, disant que je transmettrais la demande, puis nous discutons de choses et d'autres. Je me dis qu'il faut que je profite de cet appel pour me renseigner auprès de lui sur Nicolas, mais je dois faire attention à ne pas éveiller ses soupçons et à ne pas attirer son attention sur nous, Nicolas et Eden. Donc quand on s'apprête à raccrocher, je lui demande l'air de rien.

« Ah au fait Aro, puis je faire appel à ton grand âge et à tes connaissances ? »

« Bien sur » s'étonne-t-il

« Il y a quelques années, je suis tombé sur une légende concernant nos origines, tu connais ma curiosité naturelle » continuais je dans un rire étudié « Tu connais la légende des trois frères et du dieu Sokar ? »

Il y a un silence lourd de sens puis Aro tente de reprendre la conversation d'un ton léger mais sans succès, je peux entendre la tension dans sa voix

« Carlisle, voyons, tu ne crois tout de même pas à cette légende ? »

Je continue le jeu du curieux mais sans plus en riant avec lui

« Bien sur que non, mais tu sais comme moi que les légendes ont parfois un fond de vrai. Et j'avoue que j'ai été intrigué par le fait qu'il puisse exister une autre sorte de vampire que la notre »

Nouveau silence, je retiens mon souffle, espérant ne pas avoir poussé trop loin ma chance. Malgré les milliers de kilomètres qui nous séparent, je sens sa nervosité devant mes questions, il doit savoir quelque chose, mais quoi ?

« Carlisle, aurais tu… Pourquoi me demandes-tu tout ça ? » M'interroge t'il, soupçonneux

Je dois jouer serrer, lui faire croire que seule ma curiosité me pousse, mais que la réponse n'a pas vraiment d'importance

« Pourquoi réagis tu comme ça ? C'était une simple question » Pour détourner l'attention, je passe à l'attaque « Aro, qu'est ce que tu me cache ? Ne me dit pas qu'il existe réellement une autre race ! »

« Merde Carlisle » s'énerve-t-il, je sens même de la peur dans sa voix « Tu ne crois pas que toi et ton clan êtes déjà assez différent, ne t'attire pas plus d'ennui en mettant ton nez dans ce qui ne te regarde pas. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous n'étions pas amis, les autres n'aurait pas tolérer l'existence de ton clan aussi longtemps »

« Ok, Aro, calme-toi. Je m'interrogeais c'est tout, si tu me dis de laisser tomber, je le ferais tout simplement. Tu me connais, je suis curieux mais pas si ça doit mettre ma famille en danger »

A l'autre bout du fil, il semble se calmer

« Excuse-moi, mais crois moi, ne cherche pas à en savoir plus »

« D'accord, bon, je parle de ton problème à Edward » Je me montre concilient, espérant qu'il en fera autant de son coté « J'essayerai de le convaincre de vous aider »

« Merci » Il semble hésiter un moment « Ecoute, promet moi de laisser tomber tout recherche sur l'existence d'autres vampires. Je suis sérieux, Carlisle, sur ce coup ce n'est pas nous que tu dois craindre le plus »

« Aro, là tu en as trop dis ou pas assez. Explique-moi au moins un peu que je puisse comprendre »

Nouvelle hésitation de sa part, puis un soupir résigné

« A l'époque, je n'étais qu'un très jeune vampire, je n'avais même pas atteins les cent ans. Ils étaient deux, un homme et une femme, je ne les ais jamais rencontrés personnellement, et heureusement pour moi. Et heureusement pour toute notre race, ils étaient les derniers de la leur, à notre connaissance. Leurs pouvoirs étaient… Oh Carlisle, je n'ai même pas de mot pour les décrire, mais c'était terrifiant, aucun de ceux qui ont voulu les vaincre ne sont revenu, pas un seul. Puis un jour, ils ont disparus, juste comme ça, du jour au lendemain, plus personne n'a entendu parler d'eux. Un ancien m'a expliqué que notre race et la leur était en guerre depuis des millénaires et qu'ils étaient sans aucune pitié. Sérieusement, Carlisle, ne réveille pas tout ça, tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds »

« Bien sur »

Nous finissons par raccrocher. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'essaye de faire le parallèle entre le doux Nicolas, sauf dés qu'il s'agit d'Eden bien sur, et les vampires dont vient de me parler Aro. Entendre une telle frayeur dans la voix de mon ami m'a secoué, je commence à me demander si je ne dois pas laisser tomber mes recherches. Secouant la tête, je remets tout ça à plus tard pour aller voir Edward. Après avoir bien argumenté avec lui, et vérifier avec Alice qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, il finit par être d'accord pour se rendre en Italie, Bella l'accompagnera pour le protéger avec son bouclier.

Il revient quelques jours plus tard, nous annonçant que les Volturi ont maintenant une dette envers nous, effectivement, ça peut toujours servir. La mission était bien nécessaire et a bien éviter un bain de sang.

Notre routine reprend entre l'hôpital, ma famille et celle de Nicolas. Je ne lui ais pas parlé de ce que m'a raconté Aro, je n'en sais pas encore assez pour le perturber avec tout ça, il a bien assez à faire pour gérer ses sentiments pour la mère de sa fille, et l'adolescence de cette dernière. Je ne me suis pas encore décidé non plus à parler de déménagement à ma famille, il semble tous si heureux que ça me brise le cœur de devoir le faire.

Un hurlement m'éloigne de mes sombres pensées et c'est un Jasper complètement paniqué qui apparait à la porte de mon bureau.

« Carlisle, vite, c'est Alice, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe »

Je le suis à toute vitesse dans le salon, le tableau que m'offre Alice est effrayant. Elle est en train de hurler, s'arrachant les cheveux comme pour extirper quelque chose de se tête, ses frères et sœurs tentent de l'arrêter. Je m'approche d'elle, emprisonnant ses mains dans les miens

« Alice, Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe »

Elle ne semble pas m'entendre, me regardant sans me voir et répétant inlassablement

« Carlisle, New York, Carlisle, New York, bibliothèque, New York, bibliothèque, Carlisle, samedi, quinze heures… »

Toujours en empêchant Alice de se faire du mal, je regarde Edward. Ce dernier a le regard halluciné, mais la vision de sa sœur a tout de même moins d'effet sur lui que sur elle.

« Elle te voit à la grande bibliothèque de New York samedi prochain à quinze heures »

« Ah bon, mais je n'ai jamais décidé d'aller là bas » m'étonnais je, sachant comment fonctionne le pouvoir de ma fille.

Edward hausse les épaules n'en sachant pas plus tandis qu'Alice continu sa litanie

« Alice, il faut que j'aille à New York ? » Elle arrête de parler et hoche la tête avec frénésie « D'accord Alice, d'accord j'irais là bas, le jour et à l'heure prévue »

Sa vision semble alors s'arrêter et Alice s'effondre, épuisée. Jasper la soutient jusqu'à un fauteuil et reste prés d'elle lui envoyant des vagues de bien être. Je m'agenouille à coté d'elle

« Alice, peux tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu la vision. Puis je ne m'en suis pas vraiment occupé, je me suis juste dit que tu irais aux Etats Unis, sans plus. Alors elle est revenue encore et encore et encore. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser » Si elle avait encore été humaine, je suis sure qu'elle serait en larmes « Puis elle a cessé, d'un coup quand tu as dis que tu irais là bas »

Toute ma famille s'est réunit en entendant les cris d'Alice, Emmet me regarde

« Un piège ? Quelqu'un a trouvé le moyen d'envoyer des visions à Alice ? »

« Je l'ignore » Répondis-je

« Si quelqu'un veut t'attirer dans un piège, il vaudrait mieux ne pas aller là bas » conclu Jasper

A ce moment, Alice recommence à souffrir

« Non, non Alice, j'irais à New York, tu m'entends, j'irais là bas »

La vision s'arrête à nouveau. Jasper annonce qu'il vaut mieux que je n'y aille pas seul, les visions reviennent.

« Apparemment si, j'irais seul »

Je prends le téléphone pour réserver un vol. Tout le monde me regarde, inquiet, mais ma décision est prise. Je repense à ma conversation téléphonique, me demandant si Aro n'avait pas raison et si je ne m'étais pas fourré dans les ennuis.

« Pour une fois que ce n'est pas Bella » tente de dédramatiser Edward s'attirant un regard noir de sa femme

Me voilà donc à New York, dans le hall d'entrée de la grande bibliothèque, il est majestueux. Mais ses hauts plafonds peint et ses colonnes aux magnifiques dorures ne suffissent pas à chasser mon anxiété. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis là. Je regarde la grande horloge, il est presque quinze heures. J'observe autour de moi quand je suis attiré par la voix d'un homme, ou plutôt par ce qu'il dit à l'hôtesse d'accueil

« Bonjour mademoiselle, j'ai rendez vous avec le professeur Andrews pour mon mémoire sur les légendes vampiriques du XXème siècle »

La jeune femme consulte son écran et lui répond en souriant.

« Bien sur, si vous voulez bien patientez dans la salle d'attente, je le préviens tout de suite »

L'homme acquiesce et suivant les indications de l'hôtesse se dirige vers la salle, je le suis discrètement et me faufile à sa suite dans la pièce. Il se retourne à mon entré

« Professeur Andrew ? »

« Non, désolé »

Je le contourne et l'assomme d'une pichenette, le pauvre en sera quitte pour une bonne migraine, puis je le cache derrière les canapés de la salle d'attente. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année finit par me rejoindre

« Laurent Duplain ? »

« Oui » répondis-je en lui tendant la main « Professeur, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer »

« Oui, oui, ça je n'en doute pas » marmonne t'il « Suivez moi, je vous emmène à la salle privé, je ne pourrais pas rester, je n'ai pas que ça à faire »

Bien, personnellement ça m'arrange, mais je me dis que le pauvre garçon étendu non loin à échapper à un homme bien acariâtre. Pendant qu'il me guide, le professeur m'explique que son assistante a sorti les livres dont je vais avoir besoin pour mon mémoire et que c'est à elle que je devrais faire appel si j'ai des questions, que je ne dois le déranger sous aucun prétexte. La pièce en question est assez large, il y a une grande table muni de plusieurs petites lampes vertes et une grande fenêtre laissant pénétrer le jour, le temps étant à la pluie, ça ne sera pas un problème.

Je m'installe à la table de travail tandis que l'homme s'empresse de retourner dans son bureau. Je survole plusieurs livres très rapidement sans rien trouver d'intéressant, une jeune femme entre, me demandant si je veux un café, je refuse très poliment mais elle ne ressort pas, semblant hésitante. Je lui souris

« Vous y croyez vraiment ? » me demande t'elle

« Pardon ? »

« Les vampires, vous y croyez vraiment ? »

La pauvre, si elle savait qu'elle a en un sous les yeux. Si sa réaction à mon égard est la même que tout ses semblables, attirance et répulsion, elle est loin de se douter de la vérité

« Non, mais j'ai toujours été très attiré par les mythes, surtout ceux qui survivent jusqu'à nos jours, ère de la science et de l'informatique »

Elle me sourit et s'approche, l'air rassuré de ne pas avoir à faire à un fou qui prend des vessies pour des lanternes.

« Vous cherchez quelque chose de particulier ? J'aide souvent le professeur dans ses recherches. S'il n'était pas si égoïste, il aurait pu répondre à vos questions plutôt que de vous laisser avec toute cette paperasse »

Si cette humaine travaille avec lui, elle peut sans doute me faire gagner du temps

« En fait, je cherche des témoignages le plus récent possible de la présence d'événement inexpliqué pouvant ressembler au mythe vampirique pour mon mémoire. Je dois les recenser et interroger les témoins. Puis faire une analyse sur les différentes croyances… »

Elle réfléchit un moment, mordillant le crayon à papier qu'elle a sorti de sa poche

« Le Tibet » S'exclame t'elle

« Pardon ? »

Elle recherche un livre dans la pile et me le tend

« Je crois que c'est dans celui là. Il y ait fait état de plusieurs événements plus ou moins étrange. Et ce qui peut être intéressant pour vous, c'est que les incidents se déroulent sur plusieurs siècles, au moins quatre ou cinq, toujours dans le même coin. C'est assez peu peuplé et le dernier s'est déroulé il y a six ou sept ans »

Elle me regarde, triomphante et fière d'elle. Je la félicite pour la remercier

« Vous avez fais un sacré travail »

Elle rougit et balbutie un merci.

« Bien, je vais vous laisser travailler… Peut être que… quand vous aurez fini… »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend, je la regarde l'air désolé en montrant mon alliance, elle rougit une fois de plus et me laisse au milieu des livres. Je me plonge dans celui qu'elle m'a désigné. Au fil de ma lecture, je suis de plus en plus persuadé que j'ai retrouvé les deux vampires perdus d'Aro. Dans ma tête se forme l'image d'une haute montagne enneigée, et à mi-chemin du sommet une vaste grotte. Un sentiment d'urgence venu de je ne sais d'où se saisit de moi.

Quittant la bibliothèque, je sors mon téléphone portable et réserve une place sur le premier vol en partance pour le Tibet. Puis j'appelle ma famille pour les avertir, Emmet et Jasper veulent me rejoindre mais je refuse. Je ne sais pas ce que je vais trouver là bas, si je trouve quelque chose, et si les vampires sont aussi puissant que l'a dit Aro, je ne veux pas mettre mes enfants en danger.

Le vol n'étant prévu que dans huit heures, j'en profite pour aller chasser. J'essaye de ne pas imaginer ce qui va se passer là bas, sinon je renoncerais surement à y aller. Je me sens anxieux.

Deux jours plus tard, en comptant le décalage horaire et les différents changement d'avion. Je loue un tout terrain à l'aéroport de Lhassa, suivant les indications du livre que j'ai emprunté à New York et l'image de cette montagne qui ne quitte pas mon esprit, je roule à vive allure, d'abord sur une belle route, puis sur des chemins de terre et de boue.

J'arrive enfin au pied de la montagne, grâce à ma vision surnaturelle j'aperçois l'entrée de la grotte. Rapidement et sans difficulté, je grimpe sans m'inquiéter des dégâts que je fais sur mes vêtements. Devant la grotte, je me dis que si j'avais été encore humain, mon cœur battrait sans aucun doute la chamade, j'appelle tout d'abord doucement puis plus fort

« Hé ho, il y a quelqu'un ? »

Aucune réponse, je m'avance avec précaution à l'intérieur, il n'y a tout d'abord rien, puis au fur et à mesure que je pénètre, la grotte s'agrandit, faisant apparaitre une immense salle meublé avec plus de classe et de richesse que la plus belle demeure humaine. Il y a là tout ce que peut offrir la technologie moderne, écran plat, ordinateur, chaine hi-fi… Il y a aussi une bibliothèque immense qui ferait pâlir de jalousie n'importe quel universitaire. Des canapés en cuir, des meubles en bois… Cette grotte pourrait figurer dans n'importe quelle magasine de décoration chère à Alice.

« Soyez le bienvenu chez moi, docteur Cullen »

Je sursaute au son de cette voix grave et sensuel et me retourne sur mes gardes, à aucun moment je n'ai ne serait ce que ressentit sa présence. Un petit vampire d'à peine un mètre soixante se tient devant moi, physiquement, il parait avoir entre vingt deux et vingt cinq ans, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il a de long cheveux d'or attaché en une queue de cheval, ses yeux bleus semblent lire jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Il est magnifique, bien plus que tous les vampires que j'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer, son visage est carré et son nez droit et noble. Il est vêtu avec simplicité mais avec classe. Riant il se tourne en levant les bras

« Alors docteur, ais je passé l'examen avec succès ? » me dit il avec ironie

_*Est-ce qu'il aurait lu dans mes pensées ?*_

_*C'est exactement ça*_ me répond t'il directement dans la tête.

Je sursaute à nouveau

« Mais peut être pourrions nous nous mettre à l'aise » Dit-il à haute voix en désignant les canapés « Nous avons beaucoup à nous dire »

Je m'installe donc, toujours sur mes gardes, il ne semble pas hostile mais il a quelque chose d'inquiétant que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demandais je

« Je suis l'origine »

« Vous voulez dire que vous êtes le premier vampire ? Que vous êtes notre père à tous » m'étranglais je

« Bien sur que non » s'indigne-t-il à cette idée « Je m'en serais voulu d'être à l'origine d'animaux tel que vous »

Je n'apprécie pas trop d'être traité ainsi, mais je me souviens de la première réaction de Nicolas à notre égard et je me dis qu'au moins ce vampire là n'a pas tenté de m'attaquer, du moins pas encore. Il éclate de rire

« Oui, c'est vrai que je dois avouer que vous êtes différents, vous et votre famille. Très intéressant, vraiment »

« Alors de qui êtes-vous l'origine ? »

« De Nicolas, bien sur. Vous m'avez habitué à plus d'intelligence docteur »

Soudainement, je comprends tout. La découverte des légendes dont je n'avais jamais entendu parler, la vision d'Alice, la bibliothèque de New York, l'image de la montagne dans ma tête…

« Vous m'avez guidé jusqu'ici ? »

« Ah ça y ait » rétorque t'il l'air heureux « Vous pensiez vraiment y être arrivé complètement seul ? »

Cette idée a l'air de beaucoup l'amuser, moi beaucoup moins, je n'apprécie pas d'avoir été manipulé comme un pantin.

« Vous auriez pu venir me voir tout simplement » dis j'en râlant

« Mais voyons, ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle » rit il

Décidément, je n'apprécie ni le vampire, ni son humour. Je sais qu'il lit dans mes pensées mais mon opinion ne semble pas l'atteindre

« Vous trouvez ça drôle d'avoir fait souffrir ma fille avec votre vision ? »

Pour une fois, il semble un peu contrit

« Ah ça, oui ! C'est vrai, j'y aie été un peu fort… J'ai mal dosé mon intervention » puis balayant la question d'une main « Mais bon, y'a pas mort d'homme, votre voyante va très bien »

Il se moque des autres avec une outrecuidance qui m'indigne

« Bon, voulez vous connaitre mon histoire, la votre et celle d'Eden par la même occasion, ou préférez vous continuer à tenter de me faire la moral ? »

Eden, il connait aussi Eden. Mon inquiétude pour l'enfant revient, pour Nicolas aussi. Quelle sera sa réaction s'il pense sa fille en danger. Et comment ce vampire sait il tout ça ? Je l'entends soupirer, agacé.

« Bon, on va donc commencer par là, ça nous débarrassera de se sujet une bonne fois pour toute »

Et sans que je ne l'aie vu bougé, malgré mes sens surdéveloppés, il disparait devant mes yeux ébahis. Une sorte de fumée noire semble alors s'enrouler autour de moi, m'oppressant, écrasant ma cage thoracique malgré sa dureté. Puis l'ombre finit par me relâcher et par s'évaporer. Je sursaute pour la troisième fois quand j'entends le rire grave du vampire qui se tient maintenant juste derrière moi sans que je l'aie senti se placer. Il se rassoit en face de moi.

« Ah votre Esmée se demande où vous êtes et si vous allez bien »

« Vous pouvez lire ses pensées d'ici ? »

« Bien sur, je peux tout faire d'ici » Sa voix se fait dure et tranchante « Comprenez bien que vous ou les vôtres, les humains ou même Nicolas n'êtes que des moucherons à coté de moi. Je pourrais balayer toute vie de cette planète seulement en le voulant. J'ai plus de vingt cinq mille ans et suis capable de bien plus de chose que votre imagination ne peut le concevoir »

Je déglutis péniblement, me disant que pour une fois, j'aurais bel et bien du écouter Aro. Le vampire éclate de rire

« L'auriez vous écouter que cela n'aurait rien changé, je voulais votre présence ici »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour que vous sachiez car Nicolas l'ignore »

« Que je sache quoi ? »

« Êtes-vous prêt à m'écouter maintenant ? »

« Ais je vraiment le choix ? »

« Etonnamment, oui » rit il « Vous pouvez partir à l'instant même ou m'entendre »

J'hésite, d'un coté il m'effraye, de l'autre, il peut répondre à toutes mes questions et il semble vouloir que je transmette un message à Nicolas.

« Je vous écoute » murmurais-je

Il s'installe confortablement et commence son récit

« Je vous l'ai dis, je suis né il y a vingt cinq mille ans, d'une mère et d'un père humain. Mais je ne suis pas né seul, ma mère a donné naissance en même temps que moi à un frère, Jondolar et une sœur, Arya. Des triplées étaient rare, très rare et le sorcier de notre tribu vit cela comme une bénédiction des dieux. Je suis né vampire, ainsi que mon frère, bien qu'il soit différent de moi, alors que ma sœur est née humaine. Ma mère s'aperçut vite que mon frère et moi avions des besoins différents des autres enfants. Le sorcier, une nouvelle fois y vit l'intervention des dieux qui auraient fait de nous ses favoris. Nous étions choyés par le clan, mais nous nous aperçûmes vite que si j'arrivais à contrôler ma faim, ce n'était pas le cas de mon frère qui devait tuer, ma mère l'habitua donc à se nourrir d'animaux. Elle tenta l'expérience avec moi, mais ça me rendait malade. D'autres différences apparurent au fil des années mais je ne vous les détaillerais pas, vous connaissez Nicolas depuis assez longtemps pour les connaitre. »

J'hoche la tête

« Mais comment avez-vous pu naitre de parents humains ? »

« Divinité ? Evolution naturel ? Essaie de la nature ? » Me répond t'il en haussant les épaules « Vous savez que l'homo sapiens n'a pas été le premier à apparaitre, il y a eu d'autres races avant. Quand à vous dire d'où elle venait, vous cherchez là des réponses que beaucoup de croyants, scientifiques et autres se posent. Voulez vous que je continu ou voulez vous dissertez sur l'origine de la vie » se moque t'il

Sans que je m'en rende compte, pendant qu'il parlait, je me suis détendu

« Continuez je vous en prie, mais c'est vrai qu'à l'occasion, j'aimerais discuter avec vous de toutes sortes de chose »

« Donc tout se passait bien, nous vivions avec les humains en parfaite intelligence. Ils nous acceptaient différents. Nous grandîmes et nous arrêtâmes de vieillir dans nos vingt quatrième saisons, mon frère chassant les animaux pendant que le clan me nourrissait volontairement de son sang. Mon frère, ma sœur et moi étions très proches les uns des autres, ce qui arrivait à l'un touchait les autres » Son regard se perdit dans le vide alors qu'il se remémorait ses premières années « Puis ma sœur tomba amoureuse, étant une des triplés, elle eut le privilège de choisir son époux, celui-ci l'aimant aussi, elle était heureuse. Elle se maria donc et eut plusieurs enfants. Nous étions tout les trois heureux mais elle vieillissait, pas nous, et nous savions qu'elle allait nous quitter. Instinctivement, nous savions quoi faire pour qu'elle devienne comme nous, mais elle refusa, elle ne voulait pas survivre à son époux, à ses enfants et ses petits enfants. Les humains mourraient jeune à cette époque, elle nous quitta beaucoup trop tôt, alors qu'elle n'avait pas trente ans, mon frère et moi lui promettant de toujours veiller sur sa descendance »

Il arrêta un moment son récit, le chagrin visible sur son visage. Je respectais son silence compréhensible, même si tout cela s'était passé il y a des siècles, cela semblait encore récent pour lui. Il finit par se reprendre

« Nous avons donc respecté notre promesse, veillant sur les siens et sur le clan. Les guerres entre clan étaient monnaie courante, mais grâce à mon frère et moi et à nos capacités, nous maintenions nos ennemis loin de notre village. Un siècle et demi passèrent, nous étions toujours vénérés mais nous étions seuls. Nous n'éprouvions ni l'un ni l'autre d'attrait particulier pour les femmes, jusqu'à ce que Jondolar tombe amoureux d'une femme du clan, c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris le concept d'âme sœur nous concernant. La femme, Carcary, était amoureuse de lui aussi. Ils demandèrent donc au chef du clan et au sorcier la permission de se marier et de transformer Carcary, permission qui leur fut bien sur accordé. Mon frère était heureux à son tour, et j'étais heureux pour lui. Presqu'un autre siècle était passé quand elle naquit, Madena. Immédiatement, j'ai été attiré par elle comme un papillon par la lumière. J'aimais beaucoup la descendance de ma sœur, mais elle, elle était particulière, je l'adorais. Puis elle grandit, devenant une femme, changeant mon regard sur elle. Je m'en voulais d'avoir des pensées à son égard qui n'avait rien de parentale. Oh, je ne l'avais pas élevé, mais elle était tout de même la descendance de ma sœur, même si plus de deux siècle s'était écoulé. Mais elle vainquit mes doutes et mes remords, elle aussi m'aimait. Je l'ai donc transformé et épousé. Jondolar était aux anges, notre bonheur était visible pour tous. Les choses se gâtèrent un jour ou Carcary rentra, secouée de larmes sèches, elle avait craqué, contrairement à mon frère, elle n'avait pas été habituée depuis sa plus tendre enfance à se contenter d'animaux et elle avait tué un homme d'un clan voisin. Elle était effondrée, s'en voulait terriblement. Nous essayâmes de la consoler, lui disant que c'était malheureux mais que ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaise, que nous resterions prés d'elle pour l'aider à lutter contre sa soif. Cela passa, mais nous ignorions alors qu'elle n'avait pas tué l'homme et que celui-ci était devenu un vampire. Il se fit discret les premières années, créant une armée de vampire. Madena et moi étions encore très jeune et nos pouvoirs étaient très limités. Nous n'étions que quatre contre une centaine de vampire, mon frère fut le premier à mourir, suivi de près par son épouse. Madena et moi avons fuis, il n'y avait plus que ça à faire. Notre clan était quasiment décimé. S'en ait suivi une guerre entre vampire, ma femme et moi avons du transformé d'autres descendants d'Arya pour continuer de protéger le reste de sa descendance »

Je m'aperçois alors que j'ai cessé de respirer durant tout son récit, complètement captivé par sa voix et ce qu'il disait.

« Alors voilà donc comment nous sommes apparut sur la terre »

Ne pas savoir le pourquoi ne me dérange pas tant que cela au final. Il y aura toujours des choses inexpliquées, il faut aussi savoir l'accepter. Et il y a beaucoup de chose que je commence enfin à comprendre.

« Eden est une descendante de votre sœur, moi de votre frère et Nicolas de vous. C'est pour ça que nous avons tous un lien si fort. C'est pour ça que Nicolas adore Eden et que moi et ma famille tenons tant à elle. C'est votre lien avec vos frères et sœurs »

« Bien » m'approuve t'il en souriant comme s'il donnait un bon point à un enfant « Tout compte fait, vous êtes à la hauteur de mes espérances »

« Est-ce que Nicolas et Eden vont tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre comme vous et votre femme ? »

« Non, Nicolas est aujourd'hui son père. Tout les vampires ne tombent pas amoureux de leur infant » dit il en se moquant de moi.

Ce vampire a décidément une haute opinion de lui-même, son sourire s'élargit en entendant ma pensée, je me renfrogne un peu.

« Mais pourquoi Eden a tellement eu peur de moi au début ? »

« Avec les années et l'instinct, mon frère et moi avions compris que si lui pouvais transformer qui il voulait, ce n'était pas mon cas. Pour moi, il fallait deux caractéristiques, un sang particulier, le gène que vous avez découvert, et que ce soit une descendante de ma sœur. Et j'ai découvert pendant la guerre que si un humain remplissant ses conditions était mordu par l'un des vôtres, les conséquences étaient terribles. Lors de votre transformation, vous souffrez le martyre pendant trois jours, pour eux c'est la souffrance éternelle. Elle a eu une réaction purement instinctive à votre égard, tout comme elle a instinctivement aimé Nicolas.»

J'ai un million d'autre question qui se bouscule dans la tête et je ne sais pas par laquelle commencé. Le vampire attend patiemment en me souriant, l'air toujours supérieur.

« Quel est votre nom ? »

« Ah elle est facile celle là. Je m'appelle Nix »

Je me rends compte qu'Aro m'a parlé de deux vampires et que Nix lui-même m'a parlé de sa femme

« Elle est morte » Répond t'il à mes pensées « Les vampires tel que moi développe en vieillissant d'énorme pouvoir, je ne vous en ai montré qu'un échantillon tout à l'heure » A ces mots, un frisson me parcoure le dos alors que je croyais cela impossible « Mais ça a un prix, nous avons deux étapes à passer, deux étapes mortelles. La première se déroule quand on atteint notre premier millénaire, c'est la mélancolie. C'est elle qui a décimé plus des trois quart des survivants de la guerre. Elle nous atteint, nous poussant à nous suicider. La deuxième, je suis le seul à l'avoir passé, elle arrive vers le vingtième millénaire, quand nos pouvoirs se multiplient de façon exponentielle. Imaginez vous ne plus pouvoir faire un pas parce que vous passez à travers la roche la plus dure, que vous ne pouvez plus penser car les pensées qui peuplent le monde vous assaillent de toute part, que vous ne pouvez plus bouger parce que la souffrance physique et mentale de chaque humain descendant de votre sœur vous transperce comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffés à blanc… »

Je me plie en deux, ressentant chaque mot qu'il prononce comme s'il m'arrivait

« Arrêtez, pitié, arrêtez » croassais je

Il se stoppe et me redresse doucement.

« Pardonnez moi, il arrive encore que cela échappe à mon contrôle, mon intention était de vous le dire, pas de vous le faire sentir »

Je respire difficilement, me remettant de cette torture, Nix a perdu son air arrogant et me regarde inquiet.

« Oui, oui, laissez moi juste une minute »

Il se lève et se dirige vers un petit frigo camouflé par un paneau en bois.

« Tenez, buvez » Me dit il en me tentant un gobelet de sang « Ne vous inquiétais pas, c'est du sang de chamois, n'oubliez pas que je vous attendais »

J'ingurgite le sang, je ne m'attendais pas à tant de prévenance de sa part. Je ne sais pas si je dois l'apprécier, le craindre, le détester ou le fuir. Il sourit une fois de plus à mes pensées.

« Je faisais souvent cet effet là »

« Faisais ? »

« Vous l'avez vu, Parfois, je dose mal mes pouvoirs, après tout ça ne fait que cinq mille ans que je les ais a une telle puissance » annonce t'il en haussant les épaules « Je préfère donc me tenir éloigné des hommes »

Encore une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas de sa part. La phrase _*Je ne suis pas un monstre*_ résonne dans ma tête. _*Désolé*_

« C'est aussi pour ça que vous n'avez jamais été voir Nicolas, il aurait surement été heureux de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul »

« Oui, c'est pour ça. Je l'aurais surement rejoint quand il aurait atteint le premier stade. Je voulais le faire pour Antoine, mais je pensais que le fait d'avoir transformé Nicolas l'aiderait. Ça n'a pas été le cas et à l'époque, je ne pouvais me charger d'un infant »

« Vous vous maitrisez beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne pas avoir été le voir directement plutôt que de me faire venir ici ? »

J'ai du poser la question de trop car il s'énerve et me répond d'un ton sec

« Ça, ça me regarde »

Je n'insiste pas, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de découvrir l'étendu de ses pouvoirs à mes dépens. Il sourit à nouveau, l'air suffisant

« Bon choix »

« D'accord, vous voulez donc que je raconte tout ça à Nicolas, mais pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas transmis avant, par quelqu'un d'autre »

« Ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais maintenant il y a Eden »

Sa physionomie s'est complètement transformée quand il a prononcé son prénom, dévoilant une tendresse, presque une vénération que je ne m'attendais pas à voir chez lui. Il se reprend immédiatement en entendant mes pensées, mais pas assez vite, je comprenne qu'il y a un lien entre son refus d'y aller et elle.

« Il faut qu'il sache encore une chose, les humains présentant les deux conditions meurent jeunes. S'ils ne sont pas transformés, ils s'éteignent avant leurs trente ans. »

L'idée de perdre Eden aussi jeune me révolte, ça semble si injuste. Je ne sais pas comment va réagir Nicolas à cette nouvelle, lui qui désirent tellement une vie normale pour elle.

« Une dernière chose, Carlisle, vous et votre famille êtes sur la bonne voie. Veillez à continuer ainsi »

Là, c'est trop, super vampire ou pas, il m'agace prodigieusement

« Je n'ai pas attendu après vous pour devenir végétarien et je n'attends pas après votre approbation pour continuer »

Il éclate de rire devant ma légitime colère

« Oui, vous lui ressemblez vraiment beaucoup » dit il apparemment plus pour lui-même que pour moi « Adieu docteur Carlisle Cullen »

Puis se transformant en un aigle majestueux, il s'envole vers la sortie puis disparait. Tour à tour hautain, tendre, suffisant, compatissant, supérieur, amicale, dur, j'ai du mal à le cerner, mais je me dis que quand moi aussi j'aurais vecu si longtemps, je serais surement aussi complexe que lui. Je prends encore quelques instants pour digérer tout ce que j'ai entendu et subit ici, puis je finis par redescendre à ma voiture. Dés que mon téléphone capte à nouveau, j'appelle ma famille pour les rassurer sur mon sort et me dirige vers l'aéroport pour rentrer chez moi.

**-------------------------------**

**Et voilà donc mon chapitre, c'est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. C'est aussi celui qui m'a pris le plus de temps, j'espère donc qu'il vous plaira et que vous n'hésiterez pas à me laisser votre opinion par le beau bouton vert.**

**Ah oui, rendons aussi à césar ce qui lui appartient. L'idée des ''Elus'' pouvant être transformé en vampire, je l'ai emprunté à Maggie Shayne, auteur de plusieurs livres sur les vampires (juste le concept sang+hérédité, le reste est de moi)**


	10. 10 L'heure de vérité

**Audrey**** : Merci pour tous ses compliments, ça me fait très plaisir.**

**Cbihi**** : Merci, je n'arrive pas trop à juger moi-même de ce que j'écris, mais il y a une chose dont je suis sur, c'est que je ne manque pas d'imagination. Je suis contente que le concept te plaise**

**Neverland25**** : Oui, sa réaction est sympa, mais bon c'est Carlisle (vi je sais je ne suis pas objective, j'adore ce personnage)**

**Sil**** : Merci, c'est le chapitre sur lequel j'ai mis le plus de temps, je suis contente qu'il plaise**

**Aulandra17**** : C'est Nix, tu vas voir qu'il n'est pas doué pour la modestie (lol)**

**Mmesolomalefoy**** : Talent, là j'en ai rougi. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup……**

**Rhivan**** : A ce point ?**

**Lucky**** : Euh, c'est quoi mourir pour toi ?**

**Deidei ****: Merci, mais c'est aussi à grâce à toi et aux autres reviewveurs. Vous me motivez énormément.**

**------------------------------**

10 – L'heure de vérité

PdV Nicolas :

Je suis tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil du salon, lisant un livre pas particulièrement intéressant, quand une petite fusée brune se précipite sur moi. Elle s'installe sans manière sur mes genoux, comme elle le fait depuis des années et commence à me faire un câlin

« Mon petit papounet adoré que j'aime et que j'adore » roucoule t'elle.

Tiens, mon petit ange a donc quelque chose à me demander. Je la regarde en souriant

« Est-ce que je peux aller en boite pour mes seize ans, c'est bientôt. S'il te plait, s'il te plait. Mon petit papa chéri » implore t'elle

« En boite de nuit… Même pas en rêve ma princesse » lui répondis-je avec un sourire

Sa lèvre se met à trembler et son regard se fait suppliant. Elle me sert très fort contre elle, elle sait parfaitement que lui dire non est un vrai calvaire pour moi. Mais je me fais violence

« Eden, j'ai dis non. Tu es bien trop jeune pour aller en discothèque, en plus c'est illégal. »

Elle quitte mes jambes, se dressant de son petit mètre quarante cinq devant moi, dardant sur moi un regard noir. Elle lève le menton, je me prépare à l'affrontement. Ils sont de plus en plus fréquents au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandit, heureusement, ni elle, ni moi ne sommes rancunier et nos colères passent vite.

« Je ne suis plus un bébé, je vais avoir seize ans. S.E.I.Z.E ans » m'épelle t'elle « Je suis une femme maintenant »

Je soupire, pourquoi ma petite chérie veut elle à ce point grandir si vite, ça me dépasse. Malgré sa grande déclaration, ses grands yeux verts s'emplissent de larmes. Je me mords les lèvres, je déteste la voir pleurer mais je ne peux décemment pas la laisser aller en boite de nuit à son âge. Il faut que je trouve une solution de rechange et vite.

« Et si… » J'ai conscience de l'énormité de ce que je vais dire, mais une fois de plus je ne peux la retenir « Et si on faisait ton anniversaire au château ? On pourrait utiliser la salle de réception, elle est assez grande. Je suis même d'accord pour faire venir un DJ et on fera appelle à un traiteur »

« Tu serais d'accord pour que tout mes copains viennent ici ? Mais… Enfin… ça craint d'avoir ses parents…»

« D'accord » soupirais-je « Si tu me promets d'être raisonnable et de suivre certaines règles, j'irais chez les Cullen ce soir là »

Elle me saute alors au cou, m'embrassant tout le visage pour me remercier. Je me dis que de toute façon, les ''enfants'' Cullen seront surement invitées et pourront garder un œil sur tous les adolescents aux hormones bouillonnantes, Emmet étant presque aussi protecteur que moi envers Eden. Ma fille finit par me lâcher et pendant qu'elle énumère déjà qui elle va inviter, je vois une lueur triomphante dans ses beaux yeux.

« C'est exactement ce que tu avais prévu, n'est ce pas ? »

Eden tente de prendre un air contrit, mais elle est tellement heureuse qu'elle n'y arrive pas. Je me suis fais manipuler comme un bleu. Je secoue la tête, mille ans d'expérience et je viens de me faire blouser par un petit bout.

« Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ? » s'inquiète t'elle

« Mais non » lui répondis-je en la prenant dans mes bras « Mais j'aimerais bien savoir qui t'apprend à être aussi retorse » Elle me lance un petit regard en coin sans me répondre « Bon, question idiote, ça ne peut être qu'Alice ou Rosalie. Il va vraiment falloir que j'ai une sérieuse discussion avec ses deux là »

Elle se serre contre moi, enlaçant mon torse avec ses bras

« Je t'aime, papa » dit elle d'un ton sérieux « Et pas seulement parce que je vais avoir ma fête d'anniversaire »

J'éclate de rire et embrasse le sommet de sa tête.

« Je t'aime aussi, mon petit démon »

J'aperçois alors Amélie sur le pas de la porte qui nous observe avec tendresse.

« Tu t'es encore fais avoir » s'amuse t'elle

J'hausse les épaules, fataliste.

« Tu passes la soirée avec nous ? » s'informe Amélie

« Non, pas ce soir. Carlisle rentre d'un voyage de je ne sais ou, il m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour me demander de passer le voir. Ça avait l'air assez important »

« Je peux venir avec toi, pendant que vous discuterais, je commencerais à organiser ma soirée avec Alice et Rosie » s'enthousiasme Eden

« Non, pas ce soir ma belle. Carlisle veut me parler seul »

Amélie m'envoie un regard interrogateur auquel je ne peux répondre puisque j'ignore de quoi veut me parler le vampire.

« Bon tant pis, je verrais ça avec elles demain » conclut Eden

Elle est tellement sur un petit nuage que le fait de ne pas pouvoir venir avec moi ne la touche pas plus que ça.

Après avoir quitté les deux femmes de mon éternité, j'arrive chez les Cullen. Esmée m'annonce que l'avion de son époux a du retard et qu'il voudrait que je l'attende. Je m'installe donc dans un de leur canapé après avoir demander à Alice et Rosalie de me tenir compagnie. J'ai sérieusement l'impression de parler dans le vide quand je leur demande d'arrêter de transformer ma fille en manipulatrice. Elles me regardent en acquiesçant sagement, mais à leurs petits sourires, je comprends qu'elles n'en feront qu'à leurs têtes.

Je commence à croire que je suis entouré de trop de femme pour mon propre bien. Mais il semble qu'Edward ait eu pitié de moi et ait décidé de me sauver du machiavélisme de ses sœurs. A sa demande, je le suis dans sa chambre.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment… Enfin… ça ne me regarde pas mais… »

J'ignore ce qu'il cherche à me dire, mais il a l'air particulièrement gêné. J'attends patiemment qu'il se décide

« Voilà, Carlisle t'a raconté nos différentes histoires… Tu sais que Bella était humaine quand on s'est rencontré… Et… Moi aussi, j'hésitais beaucoup à avoir… Enfin… »

Je le regarde, complètement éberlué. Après m'être fait manipuler par une gamine, voilà qu'un gamin veut me donner des conseils sur ma vie sexuelle, ou plutôt sur son absence.

« Eh, je veux juste t'aider. Sur ce coup, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Tu ferais mieux d'en profiter plutôt que m'insulter » s'énerve t'il un peu.

Je comprends que sa tentative part d'un bon sentiment mais j'ai quand même du mal à accepter qu'il compare nos situations. Je respire un grand coup

« Ecoute Edward, c'est très gentil à toi de vouloir m'aider. Mais nos situations n'ont rien de comparable. Tu avais peur de tuer Bella en faisant l'amour avec elle, Amélie ne court aucun risque de ce genre avec moi. Bella savait ce que tu étais. Amélie, elle ignore que nous sommes des vampires »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu… »

« Parce que, chez moi, la libido et la soif vont de paire. Si je fais l'amour avec elle, je la mordrais au moment de mon orgasme. C'est irrésistible, impossible de faire autrement »

Je suis sur que s'il avait encore été humain, il aurait été aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il peut être parfois tellement pudibond alors que je n'ai aucun mal à m'exprimer sur la sexualité. L'arrivé de Carlisle empêche la poursuite de cette conversation, pour notre plus grand bonheur à tout les deux.

Je redescends au rez de chaussée, le visage sérieux et contracté de mon ami m'inquiète dés que je l'aperçois.

« Carlisle, qu'est ce qui passe ? » m'inquiétais-je à mon tour

« Viens, allons nous installer avant de commencer. Ça ne te dérange pas si ma famille assiste à la discussion »

« Non, bien sur que non » lui indiquais-je, stressé. J'ai l'impression qu'il préfère avoir sa famille avec lui au cas où je m'énerverais. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil « Carlisle, si tu as encore une histoire du style de la dernière fois, je crois que je préfère ne pas le savoir. Inutile de prendre des risques »

« Malheureusement, il faut que tu le saches » me répondit il en s'installant en face de moi.

Sa famille, contaminée par notre échange pour le moins étrange s'installe autour de nous en silence. Il commence donc à me conter sa rencontre avec Nix

« Attends, une minute » l'interrompais-je « Tu es en train de me dire qu'il existe un autre vampire comme moi ? »

Cette nouvelle m'assomme, mais tout compte fait, c'est plutôt positif. Malheureusement la suite de l'histoire de mon ami me fait perdre le début de sourire que j'avais. Au vu de ce qu'il me raconte, je ne suis pas sur d'apprécier ce vampire, ni d'avoir envie de le rencontrer. A un moment Carlisle semble hésiter et sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je vois Edward faire un signe à ses frères pour qu'ils se placent entre le conteur et moi.

Je regarde mon ami, il prend une grande inspiration puis continu. Un craquement sonore se fait entendre quand Carlisle m'apprend que la vie d'Eden sera courte si elle n'est pas transformée. Dans un état second, je baise mon regard en direction du son. J'ai serré tellement fort le bras de mon fauteuil que celui-ci est complètement arraché. Je me lève d'un bond, déclenchant le regroupement de la famille Cullen et me met à hurler

« JAMAIS… JAMAIS… MA FILLE AURA UNE VIE NORMALE. UNE BELLE VIE. UN MARI. DES ENFANTS… »

Ma colère semble n'avoir aucune limite, les Cullen se sont paradoxalement détendus en voyant que je n'avais pas l'intention de les attaquer et attendent patiemment que je me calme. Prévenante, Esmée me tend toute sorte d'objet que je lui arrache des mains pour les balancer au travers de la pièce en continuant de m'égosiller. Parfois un de mes amis se baise pour éviter un projectile mais aucun ne dit un mot, devinant que cela ne servirait à rien.

Ce qui finit par me calmer, ce sont les larmes de Rosalie, de vraies larmes pourtant impossible chez elle, mais bel et bien là. Pour la première fois, je me rends compte du lien qu'eux aussi partage avec ma fille. Je finis par m'écrouler, roulé en boule par terre, anéanti par la triste nouvelle apporté par mon ami. Mon bébé, ma petite fille, mon ange. Non ce n'est pas possible, pas elle, tout mais pas elle. Donnez-moi un monstre à vaincre, une guerre à gagner mais pitié, laissez vivre ma princesse.

Alice et Emmet sont avec Rosalie, tentant de lui remonter le moral alors qu'ils partagent sans aucun doute sa peine. Esmée, Bella et Carlisle se sont penché sur moi, essayant de m'aider à me redresser, je me laisse faire, comme une poupée de chiffon. Je me sens vide, impuissant devant le sort qui attend ma fille. Je supplie Carlisle des yeux

« Dis-moi qu'il y a quelque chose à faire pour empêcher ça, je t'en prie »

Son regard triste m'apprend ce que je ne veux surtout pas admettre, ma fille est condamné, soit elle deviendra un vampire, soit elle mourra jeune.

« Et s'il avait menti, on ne le connait pas, il aurait pu… »

« Je suis désolé mon ami, je suis sur qu'il disait la vérité »

« Mais… Mais tu as dis toi-même qu'il était arrogant, hautain… S'il avait juste voulu…

Carlisle me coupe avant que je ne prenne mes espoirs pour la réalité

« Non Nicolas, il a le même sentiment que toi pour elle. Elle descend de sa sœur, il l'aime aussi même s'il a voulu me le cacher »

Comme un automate, je me lève et les quitte, aucun d'eux ne tente de me retenir. J'ai besoin de chasser, je ne prends pas de gants, ne prenant pas le temps de séduire ma proie et seule la vision du regard aimant de ma Eden m'empêche de tuer ma proie. Pour la première fois de mon existence vampire, j'ai faillit tuer un humain lors de mon repas.

Les jours passent, Carlisle vient me voir souvent. Amélie et Eden sont de plus en plus inquiètes à mon sujet et ne cesse de me demander ce qui ne va pas. La femme que j'aime finit par venir me débusquer dans mon antre alors qu'elle n'a jamais mis les pieds dans ma chambre.

« Nicolas, maintenant ça suffit. Soit tu nous dis ce qu'il t'arrive, soit tu prends sur toi » S'énerve t'elle

« Pas maintenant Amélie, s'il te plait. Pas maintenant »

« Non, maintenant Nicolas. On est morte d'inquiétude pour toi. Eden n'en dort presque plus. Elle devrait être surexcitée par son anniversaire, mais non, elle se demande ce que tu as. Tu ne lui parle même plus. Tu ne nous parles même plus. Eden croit que tu ne l'aimes plus »

« Quoi, mais si… »

J'entends le soupire de lassitude d'Amélie, elle vient s'assoir sur le lit à coté de moi.

« Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ? A cause des sentiments que j'ai pour toi ? Ils te mettent mal à l'aise, c'est pour ça que tu nous évites ? »

Je me redresse d'un bond. Comment peut-elle croire que c'est de sa faute. Oui notre situation n'est pas facile, mais jamais au grand jamais je ne lui en voudrais pour ça. Je la prends dans mes bras, l'allongeant à mes cotés

« Non, bien sur que non. C'est… autre chose »

« L'autre chose dont tu ne veux pas parler ? » me demande t'elle

« Oui, oui, ça en fait parti »

Je l'entends soupirer tandis qu'elle se blottit contre moi. Jamais nous ne nous étions permis une telle proximité, j'embrasse ses cheveux et elle relève la tête pour plonger son regard dans le mien.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps de partager tes soucis avec nous en nous disant la vérité. Tu as été là pour nous, laisses nous être là pour toi »

Elle a raison, Carlisle qui ne cessent de me dire de leur raconter la vérité a raison. J'ai peur, peur de leur réaction. Je suis un vampire et si elles ne l'acceptaient pas. Et ma Eden, ma belle petite fille, comment lui dire que jamais elle ne pourra être comme les autres.

« Tu as raison Amélie, il est temps. Mais après son anniversaire, laissons là s'amuser et en profiter »

« Si tu veux, mais va la voir, parle-lui. Elle est si triste parce que tu es triste »

« Je vais y aller, promis »

Nous restons encore un moment l'un contre l'autre avant qu'elle ne me pousse pour que j'aille voir ma fille. A peine entré dans sa chambre, elle me saute au cou en pleurant. Je m'en veux de l'avoir laissé s'inquiéter, j'aurais du faire comme si rien n'était arrivé pour ne pas lui faire peur. Je lui explique que j'ai appris une nouvelle qui m'a bouleversé, que bientôt je lui raconterais mais que pour le moment, je préfère le garder pour moi

« Mais tu m'aimes encore » demande t'elle d'une petite voix

« Bien sur que oui, pour toujours et à jamais, tu le sais bien mon petit ange »

Je la serre contre moi, essayant de ne pas penser au fait que sa vie va être écourtée pour ne pas sombrer à nouveau dans la mélancolie.

« Bon. Et ta soirée ? Comment ça se présente ? »

Elle m'observe attentivement, pour vérifier que je vais bien, je lui fais un grand sourire qui la rassure puisqu'elle se met à trépigner en me racontant ce qu'elle a prévu. Je sens la patte des Cullen femelles dans la préparation, heureusement que je suis riche, sinon cette ''petite'' sauterie m'aurait ruiné.

L'excitation et la présence des Cullen augmentent de façon exponentielle tandis que la date de la fête approche. Le jour J, Les filles s'enferment dans la chambre de ma princesse pour la préparer. Je me souviens de la première boum de ma fille et que ce que les préparatifs des filles Cullen avaient attiré : Mathieu. Heureusement, le garçon en question ne fait plus parti du tableau, malheureusement, la beauté et la gentillesse de ma fille en avait attiré bien d'autres. Je fais les cents pas dans le hall, me demandant si je vais vraiment aller chez Carlisle ce soir, je ferais peut être mieux de rester pour servir de chaperon. Amélie me regarde en riant, semblant parfaitement saisir mes pensées.

« Tu as promis Nicolas. Et puis, les enfants du docteur seront là »

« Mouais » maugréais-je « Je ne suis pas sur que ça me rassure, Alice et Rosalie ont tendance à l'encourager plus qu'à la surveiller »

« Ce n'est pas faux, mais dis-toi qu'il y aura aussi Emmet et Jasper, je suis sur qu'ils grogneront si un des garçons essaye d'aller trop loin. Et puis fait confiance à Eden, elle sait qu'elle n'est pas prête pour aller plus loin qu'un flirt innocent »

Je la regarde, interrogateur

« Qu'est ce que tu crois » Rit elle « Que je n'ai pas pris le soin de discuter avec ma fille de ce qu'attendent les garçons de son âge. Me crois-tu si irresponsable » finit elle, faussement menaçante.

J'éclate de rire en la prenant dans mes bras

« Tu es parfaite »

Elle rougit. C'est ainsi que nous trouve Alice qui vient nous annoncer que ma fille est prête et qu'elle va descendre. J'en ai le souffle coupé dés que je l'aperçois, je bénis le fait de ne plus avoir besoin d'air, car je serais mort asphyxier.

Mon petit ange est tout simplement parfait, elle descend doucement les escaliers, aérienne et légère. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont remontés en un chignon lâche laissant quelques mèches bouclés autour de son visage. Ses grands yeux verts sont délicatement soulignés d'un fin trait noir qui rehausse son regard. Le bustier de sa robe blanche fait ressortir sa taille de guêpe et fait bomber sa poitrine, un peu trop à mon gout d'ailleurs, le bas de sa robe s'évase de plus en plus pour finir sa vie sur ses chevilles. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, elle tourne sur elle-même, faisant danser sa robe et nous demande anxieuse

« Alors, comment vous me trouvez ? »

Je reste silencieux, incapable de parler devant cette enfant, mon enfant qui devient réellement une femme, pendant que sa mère la complimente.

« Tu n'aimes pas, papa ? » demande t'elle d'une voix timide

« Tu es magnifique ma chérie »

Elle sourit, rassurée et pendant qu'elle me serre contre elle, j'envois un regard d'avertissement à Emmet et Jasper qui vienne d'arriver. Ils me répondent d'un signe de tête, parfaitement conscient de ma demande. Ma fille surprend cet échange

« Pff, pas besoin de chaperon, tu sais. Tu pourrais me faire confiance » s'indigne-t-elle

« Oh mais j'ai confiance en toi, ma princesse. Mais beaucoup moins en cette horde de male en rut qui n'attendent que de te dévorer. Dis-toi qu'ils ne sont pas des chaperons, mais des gardes du corps »

Elle glousse à l'idée qu'elle est assez belle pour avoir besoin de garde du corps.

« Allez » me tire Amélie « Il faut y aller, les premiers invités ne vont pas tarder à arriver et Carlisle et Esmée nous attendent. Je suis sur qu'une soirée sans enfants nous fera le plus grand bien à nous aussi »

PdV Eden :

Ça y ait, les parents sont partis, enfin. Papa est adorable, mais il se fait trop de soucis, il parait que c'est le rôle des parents. J'ai bien discuté avec maman, et si j'aime bien flirter, je ne suis pas prête pour le sexe, j'attends mon prince charmant. Un homme comme papa qui soit gentil, prévenant, qui m'aimera comme un fou et que j'aimerais tout autant. Je suis sur qu'il existe quelque part alors je l'attendrais aussi longtemps qu'il faudra. Je ne suis pas pressée, je suis jeune, j'ai tout le temps devant moi. Mine de rien, je suis bien contente de la présence de mes ''gardes du corps'', outre le fait que je les adore, je sais aussi que les garçons peuvent être pressant, voir carrément désagréable et qu'Emmet et Jasper ne les laisseront pas me faire du mal si l'un d'eux veut aller trop loin, ça me rassure dans un sens.

Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que papa aime à le croire et je sais que la vie peut être dure. Grâce à lui, à sa patience et à son amour, la mienne a été douce jusqu'à maintenant, mais j'ai beaucoup d'amis pour qui ça n'a pas été le cas. Je mesure ma chance.

Mes invités commencent à arriver, tous sont ébahis devant la décoration, le DJ… Les serveurs en livrés les impressionnent beaucoup, moi aussi je dois dire. Alice fait vraiment les choses en grand. Je lui souris pour la remercier. En me tournant, je capte le regard triste de Rosie, je lui ais demandé plusieurs fois pourquoi elle me regardait parfois de cette façon, elle n'a pas voulu me répondre mais ça a commencé quand papa nous a fait sa déprime. Je chasse ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête, une fois de plus tout le monde veut me protéger, je le sens mais je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Je décide donc d'oublier tout ça pour profiter de mon anniversaire, on n'a pas tout les jours seize ans. Je le saurais bien assez tôt.

PdV Nicolas :

Une semaine qu'Eden ne parle plus que de sa soirée, me racontant en long, en large et en travers tout ce qui s'est passé. Ça me fait sourire et ça m'arrange aussi, tant qu'elle est dans cet état d'excitation, je peux reculer le moment de leur parler à elle et à sa mère. Malheureusement, Amélie, elle n'oublie rien et ne manque pas de me le rappeler, ça fait plus de dix ans qu'elle patiente et qu'elle me fait confiance, elle a plus que mériter de savoir la vérité.

Une fois de plus, mon vieil ami vient à ma rescousse et propose d'être présent pour me soutenir. Nous nous réunissons donc tous un soir dans le salon. Eden s'installe après nous avoir embrassé tout les deux

« Alors ça y ait, c'est l'heure de vérité » sourit elle, pas inquiète pour deux sous

Amélie semble un peu plus anxieuse, elle s'assoit en silence. Je cherche un instant mes mots, comment leur dire la vérité, il y a-t-il une manière douce de le dire ?

« Je… Je suis un vampire » annonçais-je brutalement, n'ayant pas trouvé d'autre façon de le dire

« Mais oui, Nicolas, ce n'est pas drôle. Je pensais que tu allais enfin être honnête avec nous » s'énerve Amélie

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction. De la peur, du dégout… Mais pas à ce qu'elle ne me croit pas.

« C'est pourtant vrai Amélie » soutiens Carlisle, venant à ma rescousse « Nicolas est bien un vampire. Moi… et ma famille aussi »

Deuxième source d'étonnement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Carlisle se dévoile en même temps que moi. Le regard d'Amélie passe de mon ami à moi puis elle se tourne vers sa fille. Cette dernière hausse les épaules

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, moi je croyais que c'était des extra-terrestres. J'avais éliminé le vampirisme depuis pas mal de temps »

Nos trois regards se braquent sur elle.

« Ben quoi, vous n'êtes pas humains, il ne faut pas être sorti de Saint Cyr pour s'en rendre compte. Je vous rappelle que je vis avec papa et que la moitié des Cullen passe leur temps ici »

Carlisle et moi échangeons un nouveau regard. Nous avons été bien naïfs de penser qu'elle se contentait de tout accepter sans même se poser de questions, au moins à elle-même. Ou alors nous n'avons vus que ce que nous voulions voir. Je me tourne vers sa mère, l'idée que nous sommes réellement des vampires semble faire son chemin dans son cerveau. Le mouvement de recul qu'elle a lorsqu'elle admet la réalité me fait mal

PdV Amélie :

Des vampires, oh mon dieu ! Comment cela est il possible. Je pensais que Nicolas avait une maladie dont il n'aimait pas parler, qu'il avait un régime particulier… Comment ais je pu être aussi aveugle. Je lis la peine dans ses yeux alors que mon premier reflexe est de m'éloigner de lui. Oh mon dieu ! Mais les vampires se nourrissent de sang humain, il faut que je prenne ma fille et que je l'emmène loin d'ici, le plus loin possible d'eux. Mon cerveau semble se diviser en deux.

Une partie me dit que les hommes assis en face de moi sont dangereux, que je dois les fuir au plus vite. Que Nicolas en veut à ma fille, faire d'elle l'un des leurs, qu'il attendait juste qu'elle soit assez âgée pour ça. Je me souviens que dans les vieux films de vampire, Dracula est particulièrement séduisant.

L'autre me dit que je suis folle, que c'est Nicolas que j'ai en face de moi. L'homme prévenant qui m'ouvre la porte, celui qui m'a aidé et consolé quand j'allais mal, celui qui a élevé ma fille comme si c'était la sienne. Celui qui m'aime même s'il ne me l'a jamais avoué à haute voix.

Je sens la petite main de ma fille se poser sur mon bras, elle m'adresse un sourire rassurant. Elle, elle ne doute pas, elle a toujours autant confiance en son père. Je tente de me reconnecter sur la discussion qui se déroule devant moi. J'écoute afin de savoir ce que je dois faire, Nicolas parle avec eux, mais rassuré sur la réaction de ma fille, son regard ne me quitte pas, suppliant.

« Pourquoi as-tu éliminé le vampirisme ? » Demande Carlisle à ma fille

« En fait, c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Mais parfois papa passé la journée avec moi, il n'était pas très en forme, mais il était là. Et dans les films, les vampires dorment, puis je vous ais rencontré et vu le nombre de journée que j'ai passé dans les boutiques avec Alice. J'ai complètement oublié cette théorie. Et puis, je ne voyais pas trop papa ou toi, penché sur un humain pour boire son sang. Après avoir écartés d'autres hypothèses, j'en suis resté aux petits bonhommes verts.

La mention de leur mode de nourriture fait me tendre comme un arc, ma réaction n'échappe pas à Nicolas qui baisse la tête, l'air coupable.

« Tu tues des humains » l'accusais-je

« Non, non, jamais » s'écrit-il « Je te jure Amélie, je n'ai jamais tué personne, crois moi je t'en prie. Je ne nie pas mon mode… d'alimentation. Mais je te jures que je ne suis pas un assassin »

Nicolas est tombé à genou devant moi, me suppliant de le croire. Mais je ne sais plus si je dois lui faire confiance. Ma fille vient s'installer sur mes genoux, autant pour me rassurer que pour m'empêcher de fuir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je suis sur qu'il dit la vérité. C'est papa Nicolas »

Il lui adresse un sourire reconnaissant alors que moi, je ne sais encore que croire.

« Je crois qu'il faudrait leur expliquer Nicolas, elles comprendront mieux » intervient Carlisle

Nicolas nous raconte donc sa vie mortelle, puis sa transformation, sa vie de vampire, sa solitude avant qu'il nous rencontre Eden et moi, sa joie et son amour pour nous. Pour nous, pas seulement pour ma fille, pour nous. Il parle longtemps, décidé à tout nous dire. Puis Carlisle prend la relève, nous contant sa vie, les différences entre lui et Nicolas, sa famille.

Il y a beaucoup trop d'information d'un coup, je me sens complètement perdue. Soulevant ma fille, je me lève

« Je… J'ai besoin de… »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire, en sortant de la pièce, j'entends ma fille

« Ne t'inquiète pas papa, elle s'y fera. Il lui faut juste du temps »

Oui, du temps, j'ai besoin de temps. De faire le tri dans ce qu'ils m'ont dis

PdV Nicolas :

Je suis un monstre, pour elle, je suis un monstre. Et encore, je ne leur ais pas dit qu'Eden devra devenir comme moi avant ses trente ans, comment réagira t'elle. Ma fille vient se blottir contre moi, tentant de me rassurer. Une sur deux, ça devrait au moins me faire plaisir, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier le regard d'Amélie, de la peur et pire encore du dégout. Carlisle vient poser une main sur mon épaule.

Rien n'y fait, je suis abattu par ce regard.

« Je vais aller lui parler » me dit ma fille,

Je l'entends à peine quitter la pièce. Carlisle finit par partir lui aussi, voyant qu'il ne peut rien faire pour me sortir de ma peine. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule ainsi, Eden fait la navette entre sa mère et moi, essayant de nous secouer.

Puis je me lève d'un coup, décidé à montrer à la femme que j'aime que je ne suis pas un monstre, que je l'aime. Je serais l'homme le plus prévenant, le plus doux, le plus gentil qu'elle n'aura jamais rencontré. Maintenant qu'elle sait, nous pouvons être ensemble, nous pouvons partager le temps qu'il lui reste. Je sais qu'elle m'aime, ou tout au moins qu'elle m'aimait, donc qu'elle peut m'aimer à nouveau. Je ne laisserais pas des préjugés nous séparer.

**------------------------**

**Et voilà donc pour les réactions d'Eden et de sa mère. Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? Bouton vert…… **


	11. 11 Opération séduction

**Cbihi**** : Voilà donc la suite**

**Ceci27**** : Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi**

**Rhivan**** : Bah, je les aime bien mes vampires, mais je ne vais pas trop leur facilité la tache non plus.**

**Lucky ****: Je crois que tu ne devrais pas être déçue.**

**Sil ****: Merci**

**Audrey**** : Trop facile sinon, déjà qu'aucune des deux humaines n'a jamais posé de question, c'est pas « un long fleuve tranquille » lol**

**Deidei**** : La présence de Carlisle était surtout pour bien montrer son appartenance à cette famille recomposée lol. Et pour Edward, je n'ai pas réussi à faire totalement ce que je voulais, je ne suis pas doué pour les passages drôles.**

**Abby09**** : Euh qui est Ethan ???? Pour Eden et sa maman, seul l'avenir nous le diras (ou peut être Alice)**

**Neverland25**** : Merci, ça me touche**

**Aulandra17**** : un peu prés mille ans quand même, il a appris à avoir ce qu'il voulait.**

**Nad**** : Merci, j'ai beaucoup rougie. Pour l'histoire, effectivement elle est différente, autant j'aime beaucoup lire des fics reprenant les livres, autant je ne me sentais pas d'en écrire une. Pour Edward et Bella, ce sont les héros que 90% des fics, j'avais envie de changer un peu, pour Esmée, à part dire qu'elle est douce et gentille, je ne vois pas trop comment la développer.**

**Tout d'abords à tous les lecteurs et revieweurs, je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour cette longue semaine sans nouveau chapitre. La période fiscale ayant commencé, je suis débordé de boulot. Ajouté à ça une visite de mon papa plus mon doudou qui me demande un peu d'attention (et c'est quand même normal) quand je suis à la maison. Résultat, mon rythme de publication s'est réduit de 2 ou 3 chapitres par semaine et par histoire à 1 chapitre par semaine. Mais je promets quand même de tenter de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine et par histoire.**

**---------------------------**

11 – Opération séduction

PdV Nicolas :

Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'accepter cette réunion, jamais je n'aurais du me laisser convaincre par ma fille. Me voilà donc à nouveau installé dans le salon des Cullen, entouré par six femmes, enfin cinq et une adolescente, seul parce que bien sur les mâles Cullen se sont tous trouvés une occupation très urgente à faire et m'ont abandonné à mon triste sort. Et bien sur, elles ont toutes un avis bien arrêté sur ce qu'il faut faire pour faire fléchir Amélie. A les voir, on dirait des généraux se chamaillant pour décider quelle est la meilleur tactique.

Pour Alice et Esmée, le romantisme serait de mise, comme si j'avais besoin d'elle pour ça. Alice prévoit une liste sans fin de cadeau plus chère les uns que les autres. Vider mon compte en banque ne me dérange pas, mais je doute sérieusement du résultat sur ma belle, heureusement ma fille et Rosalie sont d'accord avec moi sur ce point, mais le lutin persiste en insistant sur le fait qu'aucune femme ne résiste à un beau diamant. Elles finissent par un compromis en décidant que le solitaire sera le clou de la stratégie.

A chaque fois que je tente d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler, je me fais gentiment, mais surement, rembarrer. Une fois de plus, je me demande ce que je fais là, mon esprit s'évade, pensant à ce que je vais réellement faire pour qu'elle ne me voit plus comme un monstre. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne m'aperçois pas tout de suite que les six femmes se sont tues et me regarde en attendant une réponse.

« Pardon ? »

« Ah ces hommes ! » marmonne Alice.

« Je disais qu'avant de passer à toutes les autres étapes » répète alors Eden « Il faudrait d'abords que tu lui dises toute la vérité »

Je la regarde sans comprendre

« La vérité ? Mais… »

« Je parle de ce que toi et Carlisle nous avait caché » soupire t'elle « Et qui surement me concerne vu l'attitude de tout le monde »

Elle regarde chacune des vampires avec un petit sourire calme, aucunes ne parlent, mal à l'aise. Une fois de plus, elle m'étonne, elle a compris que nous ne lui avions pas tout dit.

« Ne fais pas cette tête mon petit papounet » dit elle en m'embrassant sur la joue « De toute façon, je finirais pas le savoir. Mais maman ne te pardonneras pas deux fois si tu lui caches encore des choses »

Je connais bien ma princesse, elle n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très patiente, sans doute à cause de moi qui a une grande tendance à lui tout lui céder très rapidement. Mais là, elle semble prête à attendre, tout comme elle a attendu pour connaitre la vérité sur moi et sur les Cullen. Sans un mot, je la prends dans mes bras, la serrant fort contre moi.

« Je t'aime, mon petit ange »

« Moi aussi, papa »

Les cinq femmes nous regardent, attendries.

« Bon c'est bien beau tout ça » s'exclame Alice « Mais ça ne nous fait pas avancer. Donc, Nicolas, on t'a établi un plan »

Effectivement, elle brandit une feuille de papier ou sont numéroté et listé tout ce que je dois faire, dire et même porter. Je prends le papier en soupirant, bien décidé à faire les choses à ma manière. Satisfaites que je semble les approuver, les furies finissent par me libérer.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je me dirige vers la cuisine d'où proviennent les bruits que fait Amélie en faisant le repas, elle ne va pas être ravie que notre fille soit restée chez les Cullen pour la nuit.

« Bonjour » dis-je doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

Elle se raidit mais se retourne quand même, elle ne me regarde pas, mais autour de moi, cherchant sans doute Eden

« Ou est elle ? »

« Elle a voulu dormir chez Rosalie, elles vont se faire une soirée entre filles »

« Quoi ? » Hurle t'elle « Tu l'as laissés seule là bas avec… avec ses… »

« Amélie » lui répondis-je de ma voix la plus douce « Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle dort là bas, elle ne risque rien avec eux. Tu sais bien qu'il l'adore »

« Oui, c'est bien ce qu'y me fait peur » Marmonne t'elle

Je fais légèrement un pas en avant, elle recule

« Amélie » soupirais-je, pris par le désespoir de la voir me fuir

« Ne m'approche pas » se braque t'elle.

« D'accord, regarde, je ne bouge plus. Amélie, je dois te parler de quelque chose d'important »

Mon ton sérieux l'effraye encore plus

« Pire que le fait que toi et tes amis soient des… »

Décidément, elle n'arrive même pas à le dire. J'hoche la tête, malheureux et entreprend de lui expliquer que si sa fille n'est pas transformée, elle mourra avant ses trente ans. Sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre, elle me saute dessus, toutes griffes dehors, frappant partout ou elle peut m'atteindre. Certains de ses coups font mouche, je sers les dents, la laissant se défouler.

« Non, pas ma fille, je savais que c'était ça, je savais que tu ne voulais que ma fille. Tu ne l'auras pas, tu m'entends, JAMAIS. Je ne te laisserais pas la transformer en monstre. Je te tuerais, je te jures que je te tuerais »

La colère finit par se transformer en douleur, elle s'effondre à mes pieds, je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne chute sur le carrelage. Elle se débat encore dans mes bras, mais finit par abandonner face à ma force, sanglotant à s'en arracher le cœur. Le mien se brise en la voyant dans cet état.

Alors que les sanglots finissent par se calmer, je la soulève dans mes bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Vidée de toute son énergie, elle ne se débat même plus, les larmes continuent de couler en silence sur ses joues.

Je la dépose doucement sur son lit, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même. Je lui caresse les cheveux.

« Amélie, je ne veux pas de ce destin pour ma fille. L'avoir à mes cotés pour l'éternité serait un grand bonheur pour moi, mais pour elle, j'aurais voulu une vie normale, avec un mari, des enfants, des petits enfants… Et si c'était possible, si seulement je pouvais, c'est avec toi que je voudrais passer mon éternité. Je t'aime Amélie, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il était possible d'aimer à ce point là » lui murmurais-je avant de quitter sa chambre.

PdV Amélie :

Ils ne lui ont rien dit, et moi non plus, je sais qu'il ne m'a pas menti, je le hais, mais je sais que sur ce sujet il m'a dit la vérité. Et je m'en veux aussi de continuer à le croire. Ma fille, mon bébé, je ne dirais rien pour le moment, qu'à défaut d'une vie normale, elle est au moins une adolescence normale. Je n'aime pas quand elle va chez les Cullen, mais elle adore y aller et c'est une vraie tête de mule.

Je me remémore en grimaçant sa réaction le soir de la révélation, j'avais voulu qu'on quitte la maison sur le champ, elle m'a menacé de fuguer, m'accusant de réagir comme une idiote que ce n'était pas parce que maintenant on connaissait leurs vraies natures qu'ils avaient changé. Jamais nous ne nous étions disputé aussi violement.

Je sursaute en entendant un bruit derrière moi, ce n'est qu'Eden qui vient de rentrer du lycée. Elle me regarde, agacée par ma réaction.

« Je vais faire mes devoirs, seule puisque les Cullen n'ont plus le droit de venir m'aider » me lance t'elle, acide

« Eden, ma chérie… J'essaye de te protéger »

« De quoi ? De quoi tu veux me protéger, maman ? » Crie-t-elle « De mes amis ? De mon père ? Ils ne m'ont jamais fait de mal, J.A.M.A.I.S. Au contraire, ils m'ont toujours protégé, aimé. Papa a toujours été là pour moi, toujours depuis le moment ou mon géniteur a largué les amarres » Elle se calme un peu et reprends doucement « Maman, tu ne crois pas que s'ils avaient voulu me manger, ça serait fait depuis longtemps. Je n'aime pas me disputer avec toi, mais ta réaction est exagérée. Combien de soirée as-tu passé avec papa, Carlisle et Esmée pendant que leurs enfants me gardaient ? Tu les appréciais beaucoup et tu aimais papa. Pourquoi, le fait qu'ils aient une alimentation différente de la notre, change les choses ? »

Je secoue la tête, ce qu'elle dit est logique, sensée même. Mais les choses sont pourtant différentes

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie, je ne sais pas, mais ça change tout »

« Tu fais comme tu veux » soupire t'elle à nouveau « Si tu tiens tant à te rendre malheureuse. Mais ne me demande de les rayer de ma vie, ils sont ma famille, comme toi »

Je franchis la distance qui nous sépare pour aller la prendre dans mes bras, elle me rend mon étreinte de bon cœur. Au moins, je n'ai pas perdu ma fille, même si elle refuse de les quitter.

Je la regarde monter dans sa chambre, songeuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté au pied de l'escalier, mais je me sauve dés que j'aperçois Nicolas sortant de sa chambre. Cachée dans la cuisine, je l'entends sortir. Attrapant ma veste rapidement, je laisse un mot à fille la prévenant que je sors, décidé à suivre Nicolas.

Bien sur à peine dehors, il n'y a déjà plus aucune trace du vampire. Je me demande ou il va quand il doit se nourrit, au hasard, je décide d'aller dans le quartier le plus animés, la nuit, de la petite ville. Tournant en voiture, je ne l'aperçois nulle part, je finis par me garer préférant continuer à pied.

J'ai plusieurs fois le tour du pâté de maison quand je reconnais enfin sa haute silhouette, il sort d'un bar miteux au bras d'une femme très peu vêtue et vulgaire. J'enrage, pendant que je me morfonds à cause de lui, lui va voir une prostituée. J'ai vaguement conscience d'être injuste envers lui, qu'il n'a pas demandé à être ce qu'il est et qu'il n'est surement pas avec cette fille pour le sexe, mais je m'en moque, je lui veux encore plus. Le couple s'engouffre dans une ruelle sombre, la femme se colle à lui, je m'approche discrètement en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

La scène qui s'offre à moi est à la fois écœurante, excitante et repoussante. La femme est cambrée en arrière, la tête renversée pendant que le vampire plante ses canines à la naissance de ses seins. La femme gémit de plaisir alors que Nicolas boit, il finit par se redresser, il donne une liasse de billet à la prostituée. Elle le regarde, chancelante.

« Mon chou, tu reviens me voir quand tu veux… Woua… Jamais je n'avais pris un pied pareil avec un client. Tu es un dieu. »

Nicolas ne lui répond pas. Il est trop tard quand je me décide à bouger, il est déjà en face de moi.

« Maintenant, tu sais tout, tout ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi » me dit-il tristement avant de se fondre dans la nuit.

Je reste sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, le lutin des Cullen est en face de moi.

« Venez, vous êtes en état de choc, je vous ramène chez vous. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre voiture, Jasper s'en occupe »

PdV Nicolas :

Je pensais que de m'avoir vu me nourrir la ferait fuir deux fois plus vite, mais paradoxalement, non. On est encore loin des grandes effusions, mais au moins, elle ne se sauve plus dés que j'entre dans une pièce, même si elle ne m'adresse toujours pas la parole.

Les filles m'ont convaincu de lui préparer un diner aux chandelles, je voulais faire appel à un traiteur afin que tout soit parfait, mais Rosalie et Eden ont insisté pour que je le prépare moi-même. Alice était pourtant de mon avis cette fois ci, mais non, elles ont insistées encore plus, arguant qu'il fallait que cela vienne de moi et non de mon portefeuille. Que les femmes peuvent être compliquées parfois !

Résultat : J'ai passé toutes mes nuits depuis plus d'une semaine dans la cuisine des Cullen sous la vigilance constante d'Esmée et de Bella pour apprendre à lui préparer ses plats favoris. Qu'est ce qu'on ne fait pas par amour, je commence à comprendre les mâles Cullen.

Voilà, donc tout est prêt pour ce soir. Il doit bien y avoir trois cent roses de toutes les couleurs dans la salle à manger, j'ai sorti la vaisselle en porcelaine et les couverts en argent, et décoré la pièce selon les instructions très stricte d'Alice. Les seules lumières de la pièce sont les chandeliers et la cheminée, Eden m'a gravé une sélection choisie des morceaux de musique préféré de sa mère. La petite démone a été jusqu'à envoyer sa mère faire une course urgentissimes, selon elle, mais surtout totalement imaginaire pour qu'elle ne soit pas là pendant les préparatifs.

Ma fille débarque dans la cuisine, surexcitée.

« Bon, maman ne va pas tarder à rentrer, tu devrais installer les apéritifs » Elle s'interrompt, soudain anxieuse « Euh, tout est prêt non ? »

« Mais oui, dis, c'est moi qui suis sur la sellette, pas toi, alors zen mon petit ange »

Elle me tire la langue pour toute réponse.

« En tout cas ça sent bon, tu m'en laisseras un peu ? »

Le bruit de la voiture de sa mère dans l'allée attire mon attention.

« Allez file, la voilà »

Ma fille m'embrasse en me souhaitant bonne chance. Je l'entends saluer sa mère en partant alors que celle-ci entre.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Me demande Amélie, visiblement réticente à me parler.

J'enlève le tablier que j'ai mis pour ne pas salir le costume Armani acheté pour l'occasion, en me disant que j'aurais du le faire avant. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air ridicule ainsi, d'ailleurs son regard se fait soupçonneux. Avec douceur, pour ne pas l'effrayer, je l'entraine vers la salle à manger

« Nicolas si tu crois que… »

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant le décor que je lui ais préparé. Je lui tire la chaise pour qu'elle s'y installe, elle semble hésiter mais finit par s'assoir, son regard est encore très méfiant. Je lui sers une flute d'un grand champagne, elle prend le verre mais ne le porte pas à ses lèvres

Elle grignote un peu des amuses gueules que je lui propose sans cesser de me regarder comme si je préparais un mauvais coup. Je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou en pleurer.

Je lui sers l'entrée, puis le plat et enfin le désert, le tout sans qu'elle ne prononce un seul mot. Je lui parle de tout et de rien pendant qu'elle dine, espérant la dérider. Mais rien n'y fait, je suppose que je dois trouver encourageant qu'elle n'est pas fuit mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu.

Le repas terminé, elle se lève, toujours en silence et se dirige vers la porte. Un poids immense me tombe dessus, ça ne marchera jamais, elle me hait trop. Elle s'arrête dans l'encadrement et, sans se retourner et avant de se sauver, elle me dit

« C'était bon »

Trois petits mots, juste trois petits mots innocent et l'espoir renait en moi.

Au fil des jours, des semaines, des mois, l'espoir s'éteint à nouveau. Quelques soient mes attentions, mes surprises… Elle reste de marbre, ne supportant ma présence que parce qu'Eden refuse de me quitter.

PdV Eden :

Je ne décolère pas. Huit mois qu'elle le fait tourner en bourrique, qu'elle le teste, qu'il fait ses quatre volontés, qu'il est au petit soin pour elle. Huit long mois et elle refuse toujours de lui pardonner, elle se barricade dans une attitude fermé. Huit mois qu'il souffre. J'adore ma mère, mais là trop c'est trop.

Sans frapper, j'entre dans sa chambre et claque la porte derrière moi.

« Eden, qu'est ce qui te prend d'entrer comme ça ici »

Je me force à me calmer avant de lui parler sinon je sais que je vais hurler.

« Ça suffit maman, tu le rends malheureux et tu te rends malheureuse… »

Son regard triste me coupe dans mon élan vengeur et je me précipite dans ses bras.

« Maman, pourquoi, tu l'aimes, pas la peine de le nier, je te connais par cœur. Alors pourquoi tu fais ça »

« Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas » me répond t'elle tandis qu'une larme coule sur sa joue

« Bien sur que si, rien ne résiste à l'amour »

« Oh ma chérie, tu es si jeune, si pleine de rêve… Ton père et moi sommes trop différent… »

Son visage se tourne vers le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Je commence à comprendre ce qui la chagrine et ça me choque, comment peut elle penser ça de papa

« Jamais il ne te quittera parce que tu vieillis, maman, un autre homme, je ne dis pas, mais pas papa »

Elle craque, ce qu'elle ne s'était jamais permis devant moi, fondant en larmes.

« Oh ma chérie, ça je le sais bien… Mais je vieillis et un jour… »

Là j'ai vraiment compris, elle le rejette pour ne pas qu'il souffre quand elle partira définitivement. Je me sens stupide, comment n'ais je pas compris avant, comment ais je pu croire que ma mère était devenu sans cœur.

« Ne t'en veux pas mon cœur, au début, je l'ai haï, vraiment. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'on ne résiste pas longtemps à ton père, il est tellement… »

Son visage s'éclaire un peu en parlant de lui pour se refermer aussi vite.

« Mais pense à ce qu'il ressentira quand je mourrais, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il en vienne dés maintenant à me haïr à son tour »

Je réfléchis un long moment, laissant le silence s'installé.

« Il pourrait te transformer »

« Je n'ai pas le gène nécessaire, souviens toi de ce que Carlisle nous a expliqué »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mais Carlisle, lui il pourrait, ils peuvent transformer tout le monde »

« Hum » me répond-elle en faisant une petite moue pas convaincu « Etre un vampire de la race de Carlisle, c'est différent. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais… »

Je la comprends, depuis que je sais la vérité, j'ai bombardé Rosalie de question, de la plus simple à la plus compliqué. Et c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident pour eux.

« Maman, on trouvera une solution, j'en suis sur »

« J'ai déjà trouvé une solution… Il n'y en a pas d'autre ma puce »

Elle finit, à force de persuasion, par me faire promettre de ne rien dire à personne. Je n'aime pas ça et je compte bien réussir à la faire changer d'avis, mais pour l'instant je me plie à sa volonté.

PdV Amélie :

J'ai craqué, j'ai finis par dire la vérité à ma fille. Je m'en veux de lui faire porter le poids de ce secret, surtout que je sais à quel point elle adore son père. Mais je ne vois aucune autres solutions, il vaut mieux pour Nicolas de souffrir un peu maintenant qu'être dévasté à ma mort. J'ai énormément de mal à ne pas me précipiter dans ses bras quand je vois son regard si triste et si amoureux. La vie est si injuste parfois, peu de gens rencontre un amour d'une telle force et nous ne pouvons pas le vivre.

De ma chambre, j'entends ma fille hurler, je me précipite, elle est effondrée sur les premières marches de l'escalier. Je cours auprès d'elle et la prend dans mes bras en me baisant.

« Ne le laisse pas faire s'il te plait maman, ne le laisse pas partir »

Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire en voyant Nicolas sortir de sa chambre avec une grosse valise à la main. Il la pose dans le hall et vient s'agenouiller devant Eden

« C'est mieux mon ange » lui dit il en l'embrassant

Puis il se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux

« Je vous laisse le château et j'ai fais un virement sur vos comptes en banque. Vous ne manquerez de rien. S'il y a un problème, appelez Carlisle, il vous aidera »

Il part, il nous quitte, j'ai gagné, je l'ai poussé tellement loin qu'il n'en peut plus. Je n'en ressens aucune joie, juste un vide dans la poitrine. Ma fille s'accroche à moi, désespérée.

« Maman, s'il te plait, s'il te plait » me supplie t'elle, la voix entrecoupé de larmes « Dis lui, s'il te plait, ne le laisse pas partir »

C'est mieux, c'est mieux pour nous tous, pour lui surtout. Il me regarde, un mot de moi et il restera, je le sais mais je ne dis rien. Soupirant de tristesse, il ramasse sa valise et s'avance vers la porte.

« Nicolas » Hurlais-je sans même m'en rendre compte, sans même l'avoir décidée.

Je me lève, ma fille me souriant à travers ses larmes.

« Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé. J'ai cru que c'était mieux que tu me déteste, je ne suis pas immortelle, je mourrais, je ne veux pas que tu souffres, alors j'ai menti »

Tout sort de façon désordonné, à tel point qu'il a l'air d'avoir du mal à comprendre ce que je dis. Un large sourire apparait sur ses lèvres et il me saisit pour me serrer contre lui.

« Je t'aime jolie idiote… Je suis prêt à souffrir comme un damné le reste de mon éternité pour juste quelques minutes de bonheur avec toi… Alors si tu m'offres des années…»

Nous étions tellement concentrés l'un sur l'autre que nous n'avons pas entendu la sonnette de la porte, ni vu Eden allait ouvrir la porte. La famille Cullen au complet nous regarde avec tendresse. Les bras d'Alice, Rosalie et Emmet sont chargé de toutes sortes de choses, décorations, aliments….

« Maintenant faut fêter ça » sourit le lutin

« Désolé, on n'a pas pu les en empêcher » Dévoile Jasper en haussant les épaules.

Je regarde Nicolas, advienne que pourra tant qu'il me gardera dans ses bras.

---------------------------

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Bien, pas bien… Bouton vert… (hihihihihi)**


	12. 12 La vie n'est pas un long fleuve

**Cbihi : Merci, et merci de me laisser un petit mot à chaque fois.**

**Ceci27 : Oui, enfin. Pour la suite, je ne peux même pas te mettre de spoiliers vu que je ne suis pas encore décidé sur le devenir d'Amélie.**

**Rhivan : Merci, c'était le but, qu'on doute donc re-merci c'est que j'ai réussi mon coup **

**Lucky : Oui, moi aussi, j'aurais été bien embêtée sans un de mes personnages principaux (lol), non mais j'ai sérieusement hésitée, me demandant s'il n'allait pas continuer en les observant de loin. **

**Deidei : Euh, Alice reste Alice et elle entraine sa petite famille avec elle. Pour Carlisle, bah, il ne pouvait pas faire la cour à Amélie à la place de Nicolas quand même, pas sûre qu'Esmée aurait beaucoup apprécié (lol) **

**Audrey : Merci, contente que ça t'ai plu.**

**Aulandra17 : Vii, j'ai cru comprendre que tu étais pour un rapprochement tactile entre le vampire et la maman. Comme dit plus haute, j'étais hésitante sur la tournure de cette histoire d'amour.**

**Nad : Pareil que plus haut, peux pas dire pour la transformation d'Amélie, pas encore décidé… **

**Maintenant mes excuses : Comme je vous l'ai dis, je suis débordé de boulot, donc désolé pour le temps d'attente entre deux chapitres. Mais il se trouve que ma patronne est aussi une vampire, sauf qu'au lieu de me sucer le sang, elle aspire toute mon énergie.**

**---------------------------**

12 – La vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille.

PdV Amélie :

Nicolas est un vrai gentleman, prévenant, doux, attentionné… Mais il a l'air d'oublier quelque chose d'important, moi je suis une femme du vingt et unième siècles, je ne vais pas patienter sagement en brodant pendant qu'il part tuer le mammouth. Les regards langoureux, les chastes baisers et douces caresses, c'est génial, mais j'aimerais bien qu'il passe à la vitesse supérieure.

Pour une fois, les dons respectifs d'Alice et de son mari ont été bien utiles, la première a vu ma frustration tandis que le deuxième l'a senti. Jamais je n'aurais pu leur en parler de moi-même sinon, ça m'a couté une journée intensive et épuisante de shoping, mais ça en valait le coup. Si avec ce que j'ai acheté Nicolas ne craque pas, je suis bonne pour rentrée au couvent.

Ce soir, nous sommes totalement seuls au château, notre fille ayant été passé la nuit chez son autre famille. Je ne lui ais strictement rien dit et je sais que les vampirettes non plus, mais ça n'a pas empêché la petite fine mouche de me faire un petit clin d'œil en partant, me faisant rougir plus que jamais. Ah j'entends Nicolas qui se lève. Je prends mon courage à deux mains en le regardant descendre l'escalier.

« Mon amour, ça va ? Tu es toute rouge, tu es malade ? »

« Non, non » lui répondis-je la voix rauque.

Il me regarde, intrigué par mon comportement.

« Tu es sur ? » Insiste t'il, inquiet.

« Oui, oui » croassais-je de plus en plus mal à l'aise « Tu peux… tu peux aller m'attendre dans le salon… Je voudrais te parler de… quelque chose »

Il acquiesce, se dirigeant vers le salon pendant que je cours me changer dans ma chambre. Je me doute que son ouïe vampirique ne me quitte pas une seconde. Je redescends, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche de style empire légèrement transparente. Devant la porte du salon, j'inspire profondément afin de me donner du courage, je n'ai encore jamais fais ça de ma vie. D'un doigt, j'appuie sur la télécommande de la chaine hi-fi, la musique du film de neuf semaines et demi monte doucement dans la pièce.

J'entre dans le salon en me déhanchant, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule, mais le regard brillant de Nicolas me prouve qu'il trouve ça tout à fait à son gout. Je m'approche de lui lentement, arrivé à sa hauteur, je descends doucement en tenant le bas de ma robe contre mes cuisses et en ondulant. Nicolas tend une main vers moi, je la renvoie d'une petite tape, il me sourit, ses magnifiques yeux bleu sont rivés vers moi. Plus je danse, plus ils prennent la couleur d'une mer déchainé. Je passe derrière lui, promenant mes mains sur son torse, mes cheveux dans son cou, je l'entends grogner.

« Amélie »

Jamais je n'aurais cru que sa voix puisse être aussi basse. Je lui souris, espiègle. Sans même attendre la fin de la chanson, il me saisit dans ses bras et m'emporte au premier étage, d'un coup de pied impatient, il ouvre la porte de sa chambre.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me réveille seule dans sa chambre, le jour ne va pas tarder à se lever, j'ai à peine du dormir une heure, mais je me sens en pleine forme, un peu déçue de son absence. Je m'étire complètement, jamais je n'avais autant ressenti de chose… C'était tout simplement magique. Malgré mon euphorie, je m'aperçois que l'oreiller de Nicolas est complètement déchiqueté, qu'est ce qui a bien pu se passer ?

PdV Nicolas :

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Amélie ait fait ça… Elle l'a vraiment fait, nous l'avons vraiment fait. C'était… Il n'existe pas de mot assez fort pour décrire ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit, aucun écrivain, aucun chanteur ne pourra jamais dépeindre un tel sentiment de bonheur et de plénitude. Je ne manque pourtant pas d'expérience dans ce domaine, mais jamais je n'aurais cru que ça pouvait être ainsi.

Je l'entends qui se réveille doucement puis qui descend pour me rejoindre. Elle entre dans la cuisine, vêtue d'une de mes chemises

« Bonjour mon amour » dit elle en m'embrassant « Oh, tu m'as préparé du café, tu es un ange »

Je l'observe avec tendresse pendant qu'elle petit-déjeune tranquillement.

« Oh dis moi, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ton oreiller ? Est-ce qu'on a été… Disons trop enthousiastes ? »

A la perte de mon sourire, elle s'inquiète

« Nicolas, tu vas bien ? »

« Amélie… Chez moi… Jamais… Cette nuit était magique… L'oreiller… »

Après avoir balbutié comme un idiot pendant cinq bonnes minutes, je finis par réussir à lui expliquer que la soif vient avec l'extase

« Donc, plutôt que de me mordre, tu as préféré d'en prendre à ce pauvre oreiller ? »

J'hoche la tête, attendant le verdict avec appréhension. Elle réfléchit un long moment, me mettant inconsciemment à la torture.

« Cette femme dans la rue, tu te souviens ? » Me demande-t-elle, hésitante

J'acquiesce, il m'est impossible d'oublier la période où nous étions en froid

« Elle avait l'air d'apprécier beaucoup cela » continue t'elle

Là encore, j'approuve, ne comprenant pas trop ou elle veut en venir

« Donc si tu ajoutes ce plaisir à celui que tu m'as donné cette nuit…. »

« Tu veux que je te mordes ? » m'étonnais je

« Oui, ça fait partie de toi. Tu es un vampire, si ça te donne du plaisir et à moi aussi, je ne vois pas de mal à ça. Je t'accepte comme tu es, totalement »

Je reste un instant interdit, pendant qu'elle continue tranquillement son petit déjeuner, puis je la prends dans mes bras, la serrant contre mon corps.

« Amélie, je t'aime, jamais je n'ai autant aimé quelqu'un et jamais je n'aimerais personne autant que je t'aime »

Elle m'embrasse avec passion avant de se détacher doucement de moi

« Allez mon amour, va te coucher, le jour va se lever » Elle pose un doigt sur ma bouche alors que je voulais protester « Non mon prince charmant, va dormir, je sais que tu n'es pas bien quand tu veilles »

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de monter laisser ma torpeur prendre possession de mon corps, mon cœur restant en bas avec elle.

PdV Eden :

Je passe de plus en plus de temps chez Carlisle et Esmée, je veux laisser du temps à mes parents d'être ensemble et puis je ne veux pas vraiment être au première loge, ce sont mes parents après tout, c'est sensé être asexués des parents, non ?

Mais pour une fois, ils sont venus avec moi. Esmée a fait un repas gargantuesque pour ma mère et moi, si elle fait très bien la cuisine, elle a encore du mal avec les proportions. Maintenant les parents sont dans la grande pièce à vivre, discutant de tout et de rien pendant qu'Alice, Rosalie, Jasper et Emmet sont avec moi dans la chambre de Rosalie. Edward, Bella et Delphine sont dans la chambre de cette dernière. C'est assez rare qu'on soit tous réunis. Une fois de plus, je capte le regard triste que Rosalie pose souvent sur moi ces dernières années.

« Réunion de famille » Hurlais-je tout d'un coup, autant profiter de la présence de tout le monde.

Les quatre vampires me regarde sans comprendre, mais je ne dis rien et rejoint les parents dans le salon, ils me suivent. Les trois autres sont déjà là bas. Papa me regarde aussi, se demandant surement pourquoi j'ai crié. Je m'assoie en face de mon père.

« Bien, puisque tout le monde est là et que tout le monde, sauf moi, est au courant du dernier secret qu'on me cache, je pense qu'il est temps que je le connaisses aussi » affirmais-je d'un ton catégorique.

Papa et Carlisle échange un regard qui ne me dit rien de bon.

« Oh pitié, j'ai dix-huit ans maintenant. J'ai le droit de voter, pourquoi est ce que je n'aurais pas le droit de le savoir, après tout, ça me concerne non ? »

Nouveau regard échangé, mais en plus du regard triste de Rosalie, je capte celui de ma mère qui semble prête à fondre en larme. Mon regard passe sur chacun d'eux, de plus en plus inquiète.

« Il vaudrait mieux lui dire Nicolas, là elle va s'imaginer le pire » Déclare Carlisle

« Parce qu'il peut y avoir pire que ça » Lâche Rosalie

Je la regarde, commençant à paniquer. Mon père finit par prendre la parole d'une voix douce

« Nous t'avons parlé des gens qui, comme toi, ont le gène et l'ancêtre commun et qui peuvent donc être transformé en vampire comme moi »

J'hoche la tête, ça je le savais déjà, c'est du réchauffé

« Ce que nous ne t'avons pas dis… C'est qu'avec cette anomalie génétique, l'espérance de vie des élus est… Courte » continue t'il.

Ma mère laisse échapper un sanglot

« Courte… Courte comment ? » Demandais-je, secouée.

« Ils ne dépassent pas les trente ans »

J'éclate de rire, mon rire n'a rien de naturel, il est plutôt à la limite de l'hystérie. Mon père s'approche de moi pour me serrer dans ses bras, je le repousse. Je vais mourir, ça je me doutais bien que ça arriverait un jour… Mais là… Moi je veux vivre, j'aime aller à la plage, le soleil caressant ma peau, je veux me marier, avoir des enfants… Peut être qu'un jour j'aurais demandé à papa qu'il me transforme, mais peut être pas… Pas si l'homme de ma vie ne pouvait pas être comme moi. Je veux… Je veux… des enfants, les voir grandir, les aimer…

Je me lève brusquement, papa tente à nouveau de me consoler mais je m'écarte brutalement.

« Eden » murmure t'il, blessé par mon rejet.

« Non, non, s'il te plait, pas maintenant » dis-je en levant la main pour le stopper

Je me dirige vers la porte alors que tous les vampires se mettent à parler en même temps pour essayer de m'aider. Je porte la main à ma tête.

« Non, s'il vous plait, pas maintenant… J'ai besoin d'être seule, s'il vous plait, juste un peu de solitude » suppliais-je en les regardant tour à tour.

La mort dans l'âme de ne pouvoir m'aider, ils me laissent partir. Etrangement mes pas me guident là où tout à commencé, traversant la forêt, je me retrouve sur la falaise. Je m'assois, laissant mes jambes dans le vide, écoutant la mer s'écraser contre les rochers.

Un bruit me fait me relever, je scrute attentivement l'orée de la forêt. Une ombre finit par en sortir, la panique me prend directement à l'estomac, un vampire, à croire que je les attire. Il est petit, bedonnant, le cheveu rare et surtout les yeux rouges sang. Il fait un pas en avant, je suis terrorisé par ce monstre comme quand j'étais petit. Je fais un pas en arrière, il bondit m'empêchant d'aller m'écraser à mon tour au pied de la falaise.

« Je ne te ferais pas de mal, je te le jure » dit il en souriant.

Je ne me sens pas pour autant rassuré mais il vient tout de même de m'empêcher de tomber, peut être puis-je lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ? » demande t'il

Je secoue la tête, ma voix ne semble pas vouloir se manifester.

« C'est normal, tu étais tellement jeune » soupire t'il « C'est de ma faute, tu n'es pas en cause »

« Qui êtes vous ? » finis-je par réussir à dire

« Ton père » annonce t'il

« Non, mon père, c'est Nicolas » répliquais-je du tac au tac

« Tu as raison, il est bien plus ton père que je ne l'ai jamais été »

Je l'observe, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il fait là, pourquoi est il venu, veut il récupérer maman. Beaucoup de question se bouscule dans ma tête, faisant passer au second plan la triste nouvelle que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Il répond à mes questions muettes

« Je ne suis que de passage… Je voulais juste m'assurer que ta mère et toi alliez bien. J'ai été un mari et un père déplorable, mais je suis heureux que vous soyez toutes les deux heureuses » me sourit-il « Je suis là depuis plusieurs jours, je vous observe, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir amis avec des vampires, ça m'a inquiété pour vous, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous parler, juste de veiller de loin, mais quand je t'ai vu là, si triste… »

Il a l'air sincère, j'essaye de me rappeler de lui mais j'ai peu de souvenir, j'étais trop jeune. Les quelques souvenirs qu'il me reste ne sont pas vraiment à son avantage et je ne me gène pas pour lui dire

« Oui, là encore, tu as raison. L'avantage d'être vampire, c'est qu'on arrête l'alcool, ça me rendait mauvais »

Oui, c'est plausible, je n'arrive pas à lui faire vraiment confiance, mais il a vraiment l'air repentant

« Tes yeux » L'accusais-je

« Oui… Je ne savais pas, je te le jure, je viens juste de le découvrir en t'observant avec tes amis »

Là aussi, c'est plausible. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi croire. Je me rassois, m'appuyant contre un arbre, il en fait autant.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire, je vais bientôt repartir maintenant que je sais que vous n'êtes pas en danger »

« Tu voudrais que je leur mente ? » m'exclamais-je

« Non, bien sur que non » se défendit-il « C'est juste que… Je ne voudrais pas bouleverser ta mère, je lui ais fais déjà bien assez de mal »

Nous restons un long moment sans parler puis il reprend

« Pourquoi étais tu si triste ? »

« Tu vas vraiment repartir ? » demandais-je au lieu de lui répondre

« Oui » soupira t'il « C'est le mieux pour tout le monde »

J'acquiesce sans prononcer un mot, il ne me demande rien de plus. Je ne sais toujours pas s'il est vraiment sincère ou non, mais il a le mérite de m'avoir fait oublier pendant un moment mon triste avenir.

« Je vais rentrer » dis-je en me levant

« Est-ce que je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? » hésite t'il en m'imitant

J'hésite aussi, mais finit par hocher la tête. Il me serre contre lui tandis que je ne fais pas un seul mouvement. Il me sourit tristement puis file à grand vitesse.

Soupirant, je prends le chemin du retour lentement. Tous me dévisagent dés mon entrée.

« Je ne veux pas en parler, pas maintenant. S'il vous plait, comportez vous normalement, j'ai déjà une épée de Damoclès sur la tête et ce n'est pas facile, n'en rajoutez pas »

Il me regarde tristement encore un moment jusqu'à ce qu'Alice déclare

« Bon, demain, shoping, Eden, tu ne peux pas y échapper, je l'ai vu en vision »

J'éclate de rire, la remerciant d'un regard. Emmet s'y met à son tour, sortant une plaisanterie idiote dont lui seul à le secret et petit à petit, les choses reprennent leurs cours normals. J'ai décidé de ne pas leur parler de Marc, il avait raison sur un point, autant ne pas bouleversé maman alors qu'elle commence à peine à être vraiment heureuse.

**---------------------------------------**

**Et voilà donc le dernier chapitre en date. J'espère qu'il vous a plu même s'il était un peu plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude**


	13. 13 Entre nuages et éclaircies

**D'abords les réponses aux reviews :**

**Cbihi : Une fois de plus, merci**

**Lucky : Peut être, peut être pas, moi je le sais déjà, mais je ne vais pas le dévoiler (euh non je ne suis pas sadique)**

**Audrey : Merci, voilà (enfin) la suite**

**Aulandra17 : Merci, elle a tout pris très bien jusqu'à maintenant mais ça chamboulerait n'importe qui d'apprendre que sa vie va être courte si elle ne devient pas vampire**

**SNT5 : Merci**

**Rhivan : C'est vrai, je l'avais dis, mais dans ma petite tête, l'histoire évolue….**

**Deidei : Bah, elle a eu un choc quand même la petite. Pour le père, son ''retour'' a son utilité qu'on comprendra plus tard**

**Annouk : Merci beaucoup, très heureuse que ça te plaise.**

**_Ensuite les excuses :_**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé. Je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse d'au moins un chapitre par semaine. Pour ma défense, je suis totalement, complètement et défensivement épuisée. JE HAIS LES PERIODES FISCALES. **

--------------------------------------

13 – Entre nuages et éclaircies

PdV Carlisle :

Les choses sont calmes en ce moment, où elle paraisse calme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai une sensation bizarre, quelque chose me gène mais je n'arrive pas à définir quoi. Je soupire, peut être est ce seulement les chamailleries de ma famille qui jouent sur mes nerfs, nous n'avons pas l'habitude d'être entassé les uns sur les autres 24h sur 24. C'est le choix que nous avons tous fait pour pouvoir rester auprès d'Eden et de ses parents, nous couper totalement des autres humains, pour eux, la famille Cullen a quitté la région. Les conséquences sont que nous nous disputons plus souvent pour des peccadilles, et ce malgré le don très utile de Jasper. Etrangement, la seule personne qui arrive à nous canaliser, c'est la douce Eden. Dés qu'elle est à la maison, les disputes cessent comme par enchantement, peut être est-ce ça qui me désarçonne, quelle pouvoir étrange a-t-elle sur nous. Tous nous l'aimons, au moins autant que Nicolas peut l'aimer. Notre amour n'a pas été immédiat comme le sien, mais il est tout aussi fort. Elle est un peu notre fille à tous.

Sa réaction devant l'annonce de sa mort ne m'a pas surpris, Eden ne nous avait jamais caché qu'elle ignorait si elle voulait être transformée et savoir qu'elle n'aurait peut être pas le choix la profondément bouleversée. J'aurais aimé pouvoir l'aider, mais elle semble avoir décidé d'ignorer purement et simplement le problème, reprenant sa vie exactement où elle en était, entre étude, famille et petits amis. Pourtant parfois, quand elle se croit à l'abri des regards, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Elle semble si fragile, si apeuré, si seule aussi alors que nous sommes tous là pour elle, envers et contre tous. Son regard semble si sombre, si étrange.

Je sens Edward s'approcher avant de l'entendre frapper à la porte

« Entre »

« Carlisle, cesse de te torturer, Eden va bien » m'annonce t'il

« Tu es sur de toi ? » lui demandais-je « Tu lis normalement dans ses pensées ? »

« Oui papa, ne t'inquiète pas, ça fait six mois que vous lui avez appris la vérité, elle est conscience de ce qui l'attend mais à décider de continuer à vivre normalement. Elle est intelligente, elle sait que se torturer avec ça ne changera pas les choses, elle veut juste vivre heureuse, qu'il lui reste dix ans ou dix mille » me rassura mon fils.

Pourtant je ne peux me défaire de cette impression de malaise

« Comme tu lis en elle, tu ne vois rien… tu ne sens rien… »

Je cherche un instant mes mots, Edward patiente, étonné que je perde mon éloquence habituelle.

« … D'ancien… d'ancestral ? »

Ancestral, pourquoi ais-je utiliser ce terme, mon fils me regarde, stupéfait

« Ancestral ? » me répète-t-il

« Oui, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est le mot qui me vient à l'esprit »

« Non, non, rien… d'ancestral… Juste les pensées classiques d'une jeune fille. Papa, tu es sur que tu vas bien ? »

J'hoche la tête sans lui répondre, à nouveau perdu dans mes pensées au point que je n'entends même pas Nicolas arriver. C'est Edward qui me le signale alors que mon ami salue ma famille avant de monter me voir. A peine a-t-il passé la porte que je m'aperçois que lui aussi est tracassé, il s'affale dans un fauteuil en face de moi. Edward nous regarde l'un après l'autre avant de s'exclamer

« Mon dieu, vous êtes pire que le pire des papas poules. Eden va bien, cessez de vous inquiéter, vous allez finir par la perturber »

Il nous quitte sur cette déclaration qui ne nous arrache même pas un sourire.

« Toi aussi » me demande Nicolas

« Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ? »

« Tu crois que Nix nous aurais caché quelque chose d'important ? »

« Possible » lui répondis-je

Il se lève, faisant les cents pas devant moi

« On va y retourner, si quelque chose doit perturber encore ma fille, elle ne le supportera pas, elle est plus fragile qu'elle ne veut le faire croire. On va y retourner et l'obliger à nous dire ce qui ne va pas » affirme t'il, furieux

« Je doute qu'on arrive à lui faire dire quoi que ce soit s'il ne le veut pas »

Il se retourne brutalement vers moi

« Bon sang, il doit bien avoir des faiblesses lui aussi »

J'hausse les épaules, lui signifiant ainsi mon ignorance sur le sujet. Il se laisse à nouveau tomber dans le fauteuil

« Eden ne doit pas savoir qu'on s'inquiète, elle a suffisamment à penser avec la mauvaise nouvelle qu'elle vient d'avoir »

Je suis d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Inutile de la blesser tant qu'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe, à moins qu'on ne devienne tout les deux paranoïaques.

PdV Eden :

Je leur mens, j'ai horreur de ça, ils sont ma famille. Ceux que je considérais, enfant, comme des sortes d'oncles et de tantes sont devenu au fil du temps des frères et sœurs, moi la fille unique, grâce à eux j'ai la grande famille dont je rêvais. Et je leur mens continuellement, je me déteste pour ça, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Eux ne me trahiront jamais, je le sais, je confirais ma vie à chacun d'eux sans exceptions.

Delphine la taciturne, qui ne vient me voir que quand ma mère n'est pas là de peur de la tuer, elle ne le pourrait pas, je pourrais l'en empêcher maintenant, mais elle ne le sait pas et je ne peux pas la rassurer.

Edward le grogneur comme papa l'avait surnommé, lui qui lit dans les pensées mais qui lui non plus ne sait pas que j'arrive à lui en cacher une partie et qui tente comme il peut de rassurer nos pères respectifs.

Bella, toujours discrète mais sur qui je peux compter quoi qu'il arrive.

Alice, petite pile électrique frustré de ne pas savoir avant tout le monde si je deviendrais un vampire ou non. Je bloque ses visions dés qu'elle me concerne, elle non plus ne doit pas savoir, pas encore, c'est trop tôt, trop dangereux.

Jasper, mon prof particulier et sa patience envers moi, il est le seul à savoir que quelque chose ne va pas, sans savoir quoi. Je ne peux bloquer son pouvoir, pas encore, je n'y arrive pas. Mais il respecte mon choix de ne pas en parler, attendant que je sois prête à le faire.

Esmé, douce et gentille, qui m'a toute de suite considérée comme sa fille, sans jamais chercher à s'imposer ou à prendre le rôle de ma mère.

Carlisle qui s'est donné un mal fou pour connaitre la vérité sur nos origines et à qui je dois cacher la dernière pièce alors que sans lui, jamais nous n'aurions su. Et qui sent instinctivement qu'il se passe quelque chose de différent.

Emmet, Ah Emmet, j'aurais sombré depuis longtemps sans lui, il est ma lumière, celle qui me maintient hors de l'eau. Celui qui me fait rire, parfois à m'en faire mal au ventre. Ah que je l'aime mon grand frère.

Rosalie, ma rosie, ma meilleure amie, même à elle je dois mentir et j'ai horreur de ça. Elle se jetterait dans les flammes si ça m'offrait la vie normale dont je rêve et moi, je lui mens.

Maman, ma maman que dire de plus, nous avons toujours été complice, je lui ais toujours tout dit, tout raconter. Et là je dois me taire.

Et papa, je l'aime tellement, m'en voudra t'il de lui avoir menti, de lui avoir caché ce que je savais. Je sais qu'il s'inquiète, lui aussi sent que quelque chose se passe sans comprendre.

Mais elles ont raison, les voix dans ma tête, elles savent que le danger approche, que je dois être prête, que je dois apprendre, comprendre et maitriser si je veux sauver ma famille. Parce ce que si j'ai confiance en eux, il y a d'autres vampires, qui ont d'autres pouvoirs, d'autres qui nous veulent du mal et il ne faut pas qu'il sache avant que je ne sois prête. Au début, j'ai cru devenir folle, schizophrénie c'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, mais elles m'ont montré la vérité. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça alors que je venais juste d'apprendre que je ne dépasserais pas les trente ans, alors que je venais juste de revoir mon géniteur. Comme si je n'étais pas assez choqué comme ça.

Mais je dois le faire, je dois être forte, pour eux, pour ma famille, pour notre avenir à tous.

Des doigts se mettent à claquer juste devant mes yeux

« Eh bien tu es parti où ? » Me demande Emmet

Je lui souris, haussant les épaules d'un air espiègle, il éclate de rire, croyant que je pensais à mon dernier petit ami en date, ce que lui confirmera Edward s'il lui demande.

« Ah ah ah Eden… Toi et les garçons, tu sais que tu vas finir par rendre ton père complètement fou »

J'éclate de rire avec lui. Merci Emmet, merci d'être toi et d'être là.

---------------------------

**Voilà, je sais que le chapitre est très court, c'est plutôt un chapitre de transition. Et j'essayerai de ne pas trop trainer pour le suivant car même en étant un peu sadique, je sais que vous devez vous poser pas mal de question sur ce qui se passe (n'hésitez pas à utiliser le bouton vert pour laisser des hypothèses si le cœur vous en dit) **


End file.
